Mute
by truesparks
Summary: Dahlia summers got more then she bargained for when her finger slip and she accidentally answered "Yes" to that mysterious text message. Now, she's been transported to the digital world along with 5 other kids, their spirits, and the expectation to save it. How well will they work with the mute girl on the team? KoujixOC (Rated T to be safe)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

I sat alone in the school yard, watching everyone around me playing or hanging out. They would scream, laugh, talk.

I was jealous.

As time flew by I ended up sitting alone on that bench. The sun had started to fall from the sky so that the moon could rise. Vibrant oranges, pinks, and yellows filled the once blue area. I was pathetic, sitting there by myself, hoping that just maybe someone would notice me and come over to talk.

I should no by now. Nobody was going to talk to me. They avoided me like the plauge.

My phone beeped pulling me from my thoughts. That's weird. Nobody ever texts me since I only had my aunt and uncles numbers, and they didn't even know how to send a text message.

I opened the message.

**Do you want to start?**

I didn't have time to think before my finger slipped and gave an answer.

**Yes**

I waited for something to happen, but the screen went blank. Did I just break my phone? I started shaking it around, pressing all the buttons, I even tried turning it off, but nothing was working. The screen stayed white.

Suddenly, there was a voice.

**"Dahlia Summers, It's time to decide your future Dahlia. Your destiny is calling, take the 5:45 outbound train."**

My destiny? I looked at the message in closer detail.

**Take the 5:45 Shibuya bound train from Jiyuugaoka station**

I looked at the time. 5:30. I could make it with time to spare. Now I just hope I'm not making a stupid decision. I got up from the cold bench and took off running towards the station. I could have walked, but I liked running anyway.

In no time flat I was at the station, but there was no way I was getting on a train without a ticket. My hand dug into my pocket to grab my wallet, my fingers looking to clasp around the familiar fabric.

It wasn't there. My wallet was gone.

How was I supposed to purchase a ticket?

Suddenly, a machine started spewing out a bunch of tickets. They were flying around like confetti. I walked over and grabbed one. Part of me felt guilty about taking it. Then again, if this paper didn't go to use the tree would have died for nothing. . .

That was good enough justice for me. The train doors opened at 5:42. I got onto the train.

There weren't many seats left. The closest was a man who had taken up three seats with his stuff. Since it was the closet, I went over to the man to ask for a seat.

When I got over to, I pointed down to his stuff with a questioning look on my face. He scowled at me.

"What are you doing here?" He asked with a not so pleasant voice. I pointed to people sitting across from us and then back to the seat, trying to get the man to understand that I wanted to sit.

"You got something to say, then you say it." He spat. I opened my mouth to try and speak when he got up, roughly pushing me to the ground with his shoulder.

"Watch it! You're just lucky I'm getting off here anyway." He yelled like I bumped into him, then simply stepped over me, getting off without a sorry. Just when I was going to take the seat, these two teens sat down without giving me a second glance. I sighed. Instead of sitting, I ended up just standing and holding onto one of the poles.

"Why didn't you tell them that it was your seat?" A boy asked me. I turned to face him. He was taller then me, although a lot of people were, with a blue sports jacket on top of a yellow t-shirt. On his legs he wore grey capris and blue and white sports sneakers. To finish it off, he wore a blue and brown bandana on top of his longish hair that was tied into a ponytail.

I looked down at the ground, and I never felt his gaze leave me, probably expecting an answer. If only I could give him one.

I was Grateful, our phones went of so I didn't have to answer. In fact, every one on the train who was less then eighteen had a phone that went of.

I heard a boy cry out with surprise, but didn't turn to look.

The voice from before called out.

**Transfer to the 6 o'clock westbound train**

Of course, the text was different.

**Transfer to the 6 o'clock subway from Shibuya Station**

The train pulled into the station at 5:54. That didn't give me much time to switch trains, but I would be fine. I gave a wave of acknowledgment to the raven haired boy and took off into the crowed. My long pink hair flowed out from behind me as my grey eyes scanned the crowed. I didn't really know where to go, but an elevator caught my attention. Then I saw the sign telling me that the westbound train was on the lower level.

I got inside one of the elevators and the doors closed, leaving me by myself. I squirmed in discomfort. Maybe I was a little, not much, just a tiny bit claustrophobic.

My body fell to the ground when the elevator sped up, going beyond it's limit. It literally started traveling down floors that didn't exist. I started to panic, clinging to the wall so that I wouldn't fall. This shouldn't be happening, this isn't even possible. Was I going to be trapped underground? Was I going to die? I couldn't control the thoughts of death that swirled around my brain.

Finally, the doors opened with a ding. I gasped for breath when I stepped out. Yeah, I might have been over reacting, but hey, you would have done the same thing if you were me.

After taking a few moments to get myself together, I stood up to take a look around. The first thing I noticed were the many trains. They weren't normal trains though, but colorful ones and in all different shapes. Some seemed completely rectangular while others looked like an egg sliced in half. Kids were walking around the station confused.

This is really weirding me out. Where am I?

The voice gave me advice again.

**It's up to you now, which one will you chose?**

My eyes scanned the crowd for a train. The closest one already had people on it. I don't want to bother them. I couldn't get to some of the farther ones because of the crowds. To my right, I saw a little opening between kids that I could slip through. I took off.

I ended up getting on a dull green one.

My eyes scanned the train. Nobody else was here. I found a seat easily this time, and sat down. Instinctively I brought my feet onto the seat curling up into a ball, my head on my knee's. Luckily, my outfit was pretty comfortable so I didn't have to worry about ripping anything.

I was wearing simple black skinny jeans (more like leggings) with a, loose, 3 quarter sleeved jean blouse. I had a black belt around my waist since pants never fit my tiny body well, and grey ankle boots. The Jean color made my pink straight hair pop as well as my grey eyes. Around my neck I wore the one thing that I treasured more then anything. It was a rose neckless that my mother gave me when I was little. I can't even remember the last time I took it off.

cgi/set?id=71461354

Footsteps filled the empty space around me. Did someone else get on? I looked up. It was that bandana boy from earlier. He was standing a good few feet away and staring at me like we were in school and he was memorizing who the kid next to him was.

"I didn't realize that someone else was on this train."

My eyes widened in shock. He probably was hoping to have the train to himself. I didn't want to bother him so I started getting up so he could get off. It wasn't a problem, I could find another train to ride. I took my first step when the doors closed.

No backing out now.

The train started to move. Slowly at first, but then it's speed started rapidly increasing. This caused me to fall over on to my side and crash towards the ground. It took a sharp turn, sending me flying into the wall. A hand grabbed my arm, pulling me up. With my free hand I grabbed onto the seat. My eyes met dark blue ones. Blue ones that were _way _to close to mine.

I jumped back in shock, my cheeks a light pink. He looked at me, confused as to why I moved so fast. Perhaps it didn't bother him as much as it did me that we were so close when he helped me up. I looked at him with a small smile of thanks.

"Your welcome?" It came out as more of a question.

I nodded.

"My name is Kouji Minamoto. What's yours?"

I took out my phone, typing my name.

_Dahlia Summers _

No sooner after he read it the lights went out and we fell backwards as the train shook. My phone started to glow, as did his. I saw what looked like a wolf warrior replace Kouji's body. My eyes widened in shock. That... wasn't possible. He didn't even look like a human anymore. I squeezed my eyelids shut, thinking I was just imagining things and when I opened them everything would be fine. I opened them again to see Kouji back to normal and looking at me just as confused as I was when I looked at him. The wolf thing was gone thought, so I must have been imagining things after all.

Our phones started to glow and change shape. Mine became more rounded. When the light faded, I was holding a completely knew device. The main part of it was a mint green with a small square screen in the middle. Around that screen and on a little grip on the side it was a dark pink color. The buttons and metal surrounding the screen area were yellow. I've never seen anything like it before! While I was staring at it, the screen lit up.

**"Welcome to the Digital world Dahlia."**

It was that voice again!

**"This is your D-tector." **

My D-tector. I looked over at Kouji who also had a 'D-tector' now. His had a color pallet of white, gray, and blue.

The train started screeching to a stop. My frail body was flung back against the wall from the force. I hit one of the doors with a silent groan. As a result, the world was blurry and I had a throbbing pain in the back of my head. My eyes focused on one point of the train as I waited for my vision to come back

"Dahlia? Are you alright?" Kouji called. I gave him a weak thumbs up. Yes, I was hurt, but I would be fine.

Then, the train stopped all together.

Once I gathered my bearings, I was able to stand with the support of the wall. The door behind me opened. Wasting no time, I jumped off the train, glad to be back into open air.

Everything was so... Different.

We were surrounded by a metal dome, but the train tracks and train suggested that it was a train station. From the opening on the far wall you could see tracks floating out in miles of open space.

Where were we?

I jogged outside of the room.

"Hey hold on! It could be dangerous!" Kouji yelled. I ignored him.

When I got outside, I seemed to be surrounded by dirt. Around me was what I would call a little clay city. All the buildings were round and smoke seemed to be coming from a ton of the buildings.

Kouji silently walked up next to me, looking around seeing the same things that I did.

I gave him a look that suggested it didn't look to dangerous, but also wondering where we were.

"Do you have any idea where we are?" He asked. I shook my head. Took the words right from my mouth, if I had any.

"Can't you talk!" He snapped, getting tired of my head shaking and simple gestures. I looked down. No, I couldn't. I wanted to scream at him that I couldn't talk and he should stop being such a jerk, but that wasn't going to happen. Not since the accident.

"Well?"

When I looked back up, my eyes were filled with hurt. I knew that. No tears, but they held a deep sadness I'd been carrying with me for a while now.

I pointed to my throat, then shook my head.

_No, I can't._

Kouji realized his mistake. His face paled. He took a step backwards scratching his head, probably feeling guilty. "Oh, Umm sorry I-"

I stopped him by putting a hand out in front of me. His guilt lightened a bit when I smiled reassuringly. _It's okay. You didn't know._

"Anyway, I'm not staying here. Might as well start looking for a way back." He turned and started walking away. Did he even know where he was going? I stayed frozen in my spot, unsure of what to do.

"Are you coming or not?! I don't have all day. If you don't come now I won't hesitate to leave you behind!" He called over his shoulder. I grinned, running to catch up with him.

* * *

It was a comfortable silence between us as we walked. There was usually silence wherever I went anyway, but this wasn't different. This wasn't pity, it was two people walking together.

"So have you always been mute?" He asked.

I shook my head and held up 8 fingers. "8 years?"

I nodded.

"How old were you when you lost your voice?" I held up 5 fingers.

"5 years?" I nodded.

He stopped the conversation there, probably sensing my discomfort. I was grateful that he didn't ask what happened to make me mute because I didn't want to 'talk' about it right now. There was no doubt in my mind though that he would ask later on.

"This place is so weird." Kouji stated, looking around the area. I silently agreed. It really was.

First of all, there were no human civilizations insight. As far as I knew, Kouji and I were the only humans here. What about all of those other kids? Are they all here? None of them? Only a few?

Who built the town from before? It was unlike anything I've ever seen, and the whole place looked like it was built for something smaller the humans.

I let the subject drop from my mind. I didn't want to worry to much about it. If I did, I would freak out and that wasn't an option at the moment. Right now, my main focus was finding a way back home.

It was starting to get dark and my feet hurt, but the two of us kept walking. I didn't want to seem like a burden to Kouji by complaining, not that I really could anyway.

He must have read my mind.

"Do you want to rest for the night?"

I nodded and yawned, blushing a bit because that was not how I intended to answer at all. Kouji chuckled as he settled down on a tree across from me.

"Night Dahlia."

I didn't answer. My mind was wondering a bit, something that was never good. I was reminded of that first time I tried to speak without a voice.

"Mom! Dad!" I tried to call out. It made my throat feel like it was being stabbed with each letter I sounded. Nothing.

I tried again, but ended up whimpering silently.

My voice was gone. A doctor came running in.

"Sweetie, listen, you can't talk right now okay?" She whispered comfortingly.

"Why?" I tried to ask. I had grabbed my throat, somehow thinking it would protect me from the invisible knife that jabbed at me every time I tried to talk.

"I'm sorry Hon." The nurse said with a gentle voice. "You won't be able to talk anymore. At least not for a really long time."

Tears streamed down my face. I was only 5 years old when I lost my voice. That age when you start learning to read out loud and singing was apparently a great way to learn. I wasn't going to be able to do those things anymore. I was going to be different.

I needed my mothers comfort right now. I needed her love. For her to whisper in my ear and tell me that everything was going to be alright, my father holding my little hand and smiling.

"Where's my mom." I mouthed. The nurse looked confused. I repeated the action slower.

"Where's my mom?"

The nurses face paled.

I shot up from the ground in shock. It made me feel dizzy. I used the tree I was leaning on to steady myself, wiping the tears from my eyes. This wasn't the time to think about that time, it would only lead me to more pain.

Kouji was leaning against a tree, still sleeping soundly. I could tell, just looking at him, that I was only going to be a bother to him. Kouji was strong, I was weak. He was fast, I was slow. If I stayed with him, I would only be slowing him down, and that wasn't fair. If he could get home to his family faster by leaving me behind, then that's what he should do.

I grabbed a stick and found a clear spot in the dirt.

_Kouji,_

_ Thanks for letting me stick around with you as long as you have, but I don't think its fair to you if we continue to travel together. I'll be a burden, just one more thing to slow you down and take care of. I'm sure we'll meet again though, in this world, it seems likely. Good luck from here on out, but I doubt you'll need it now._

_Thanks again,_

_ Dahlia_

Satisfied, I put the stick down and got up off the ground. I started walking away from the little campsite and into the woods. I had absolutely no idea as to where I was going.

My foot stepped on a twig. The result of this was a loud *snap*_. _Louder then possible. I heard Kouji's body start to stir.

He was waking up.

I took off running, trying to get as far away as possible. If I got some distance, everything would be fine. Kouji wouldn't be able to find me.

_What if he isn't even coming after me? What if he doesn't want to?_

I came to a halt. Why was I assuming that Kouji would come after me? Perhaps he agreed with my reason for leaving and was glad to be rid of the burden. That was why I left after all.

I couldn't hear any footsteps, just a silent forest. I'd gotten away, and he wasn't chasing me after all. Somehow, this made me feel a bit upset.

I'd be fine on my own, but I couldn't stop moving. The faster I went, the faster I would find a way home. I continued on for hours maybe, my feet screaming in protest. It didn't matter, I needed to find somewhere safe to rest.

Finally, I couldn't take it anymore. The tree's were more spread out now, so I knew that I was getting out of the forest.

This was far enough. I could continue on in the morning.

I sat back down, leaning against a tree as the sun entered the sky.

My last thought was this.

_I hope Kouji's okay._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Kouji stood in a trailmon station trying to find a train to take him home. If this was where he had gotten here, then this was the place that could take him back right? His mind wandered to the little pinkette he had traveled with when he came.

That stupid girl, but if she wanted to get herself killed, fine.

Though he would be lying to himself if he said that he wasn't worried and hadn't gone out to look for her after reading that note. He searched for about an hour before giving up, in that time, she could be long gone.

His D-tector's screen came to light with a weird symbol on it.

**"Kouji Minamoto, commence your search."**

"Search? For what?" He questioned.

**"The spirit."**

"How do you know my name?" He scowled at the weird device.

**"Find the spirit and you will find the answers to all your questions." **

"Not good enough. I'm not some lap dog you can just order around you know."

He waited for an answer, but there was nothing.

"What is this spirit anyway?"

Nothing.

"I mean, how do I know where to look for it?"

The screen went black. He growled in frustration. Just then, a map popped up. It was more like a green and black sphere with a pink dot on it.

"Huh? This gets weirder by the minute."

He started walking around, trying to figure out if he was getting closer or farther away from the pink dot. What was the pink dot supposed to be anyway? Was this the spirit that he was supposed to find? With nothing else to do and no way to get home (for now0, Kouji resolved to find the spirit and figure out exactly what it was and what it did.

He turned to his left. A little boy with a giant hat and a bigger kid in a blue jumpsuit ran by the narrow passage he was walking down.

"There goes an accident waiting to happen." He mumbled to himself. The two kids hadn't even noticed him.

* * *

A little while later Kouji stood in the middle of the forest. The map continued to make a weird beeping sound, but he still didn't understand anything about it. Was this thing even a map?

"This is getting old." He complained. As soon as he said it, the map disappeared. He looked around, stoping when he noticed a hole in a wall with branches and vines leading into it.

"It's probably better to stay away from creepy holes in the wall." He warned himself.

"But I didn't come all this way to play it safe." He reasoned, a sense of adventure kicking in. Grumbling in frustration with now having no map, he made his way over to the tunnel and started walking down the path.

"This better not be someones idea of a joke."

He was walking down the same path that Dahlia had entered 20 minutes earlier. She was resting behind one of the pillars when she heard his voice.

"Anyone here?"

Dahlia jumped up in surprise. _Kouji_.

This was one of those rare moments where she was glad she was mute, because other wise she would have given away her location. Cried out in shock or just gasped really loudly. Dahlia pressed herself up against the column she was hiding behind, praying that he wouldn't see her.

"Okay, I suppose not."

She sighed in relief.

Kouji looked down at his D-tector in confusion. Where was it trying to lead him?

Stupid thing.

Dahlia saw a path. If she was fast enough, she could make it through without Kouji noticing. Maybe if she went down there she would find a way out. She had a better chance of avoiding Kouji if there was distance between them.

With a deep breath and a mental pep talk, she ran for it.

Kouji heard the footsteps. So someone was here after all. It only took a moment of hesitation before he ran after them. Maybe this person could help him out or at least explain what a spirit was. "Hey! Hold on!"

Dahlia heard the footsteps behind her and Kouji calling out. The young girl guessed that he didn't know who he as chasing yet. She cursed silently, forcing herself to go faster.

When she emerged from the tunnel, she was at a ledge. Two kids were at the bottom getting attacked by these weird. . . things. One of the kids was a little boy in a big hat and an older boy in a blue and yellow jumpsuit. She completely forgot the Kouji was right on her heels and decided that she needed to help them.

Dahlia jumped off the ledge, doing a flip in the air and landing perfectly on her feet. She punched away the nearest one to her, sending it smashing into a wall.

The two kids from were freaking out and flailing trying to get these weird gray digimon off of them. Dahlia was in the middle of it all, punching them away and trying to defend the kids as best as he could. The younger one was crying and the older boy was screaming something about chocolate.

Kouji emerged from the tunnel where he saw two boys and a girl fighting off these weird little grey things. Well, the girl was fighting, the other two were just running around and trying to get away. His eyes widened a little. He'd know that pink hair anywhere. It was Dahlia! What was she doing here?! Is that who he was chasing?

He jumped off the ledge, holding onto a huge pole and letting out a battle cry. Those weird things stopped attacking the kids and just stared, as did the three victims. He smirked as he landed, kicking the pole he'd just slid down on and braking it into a smaller one.

Several of the small digimon came charging at him. He smirked again before slashing at them with the pole. This was just to easy.

Dahlia couldn't help but watch in amazement as he expertly attacked and defended against the little digimon.

"Who's that?" The little boy asked.

"That guys serious!" The larger boy exclaimed.

They swarmed him, jumping on him like a huge pig pile. Dahlia's heart began to beat faster. Did they just. . . No, she had to believe that Kouji was okay and he was going to get himself out of there.

Kouji jabbed his pole up, knocking the top digimon of. Then, he started spinning pole in hand, knocking them all away. Dahlia had to dodge the one coming flying at her face.

Kouji smiled in victory.

"Oh yeah human? Don't smile yet!" One of them yelled.

This weird blue data stream started to surround the young digimon. Everyone's eyes widened in surprise. What was going on?

A big giant monster took it's place. It was slimy and purple with weird tubes coming out its body and pavement around his eyes. If sewers could walk and talk, that's what they would look like.

The two boys near Dahlia shrieked in surprise and fear.

It roared something at the children that they couldn't understand.

The D-tectors started talking in unison.

**"Raremon, the sewer digimon. If the smell of it's rotting flesh doesn't knock you out, It's acid sludge attack will." **

It snapped is head towards them with an expression that Dahlia could only suggest was supposed to be a smile. She didn't stick around to find out. She and the other two boys took off running. It launched a bright green acid attack at them.

Kouji tackled the little boy out of the way, narrowly avoiding the attack.

The acid left giant holes in the ground. Kouji and the little kid had tripped and were now realizing what would have happened if they had been hit.

"Acid sludge" It yelled again. Kouji jumped up off the ground and ran around with the little boy in his arms, trying to dodge. Dahlia was trying to find something, anything that she could use to help.

Two other kid's emerged from a pipe next to where the jumpsuit kid was sitting in fright.

"Eww it smells!" A blonde exclaimed. She was all dressed up in a pink skirt with a blue and white stripped shirt, pink vest, and a pink hat.

"Spirit, wake up I need you!" A boy yelled at his D-tector. He wore a brown hat backwards on his head with goggles on it. On his upper body was a yellow shirt with a red unbuttoned one on top of that and brownish grey cargo pants.

The device lit up in response, but nothing else. The kid started pressing all sorts of buttons.

"Come on, I'm not kidding here!"

A round of sludge came flying towards Dahlia. She jumped back in shock as a hole appeared in the place she once stood. If that kid was going to do something, he better do it soon.

The kid was pressing all sorts of buttons in frustration.

"Uh hey Takuya, no pressure, but you might want to think about Spirit evolving before stinky there turns your friends into goop." A little digimon informed him.

Kouji was backing up as Raremon loomed over him. Behind him was a large hole. Dahlia wanted to scream at him to watch out, but she couldn't.

Sweat started to fall down the goggle wearing kid's face as he jabbed at the device. "Come on come on!"

A weird symbol lit up on his screen.

Kouji stumbled a bit as one foot went backwards to hit nothing. No ground. He leaned and fell forward. It was all he could do to keep from falling backwards into nothingness

The beast roared at him. Kouji brought the kid closer to him, ready to defend him in any way possible.

"Spiiirrrriiiiiiitttttt" Takuya yelled. A blue data strip started circling around his hand. He slashed it past his D-tector, scanning it.

"Execute, Spirit Evolution!"

His body glowed and started to change.

When it faded, he was much taller. His body was dressed in a red armor and on his face was a mask. His hair had grown out and was like a large blonde mane flowing behind his back.

He jumped forwards, smashing into Raremon and slamming him against the ground. He then jumped backwards as the sludge monster fired more acid. Takuya simple knocked it out of the way with a wave us his hand.

"Nows your chance, run!" He yelled back at Kouji.

Everything started glowing and suddenly the heroic digimon was back to being Takuya.

"What's going on, I turned back into me?!"

"Still here!" Raremon bellowed, letting out another round of Acid.

"Watch out!" Takuya yelled. He jumped over to protect the younger kid knocking Kouji over the ledge in the process.

Dahlia wanted to call out to him. Her eyes were filled with tears.

_No! Kouji..._

Kouji yelled as he fell. Dahlia wanted to do something. Why was she so weak?! Why couldn't she do anything?

Kouji was suddenly enveloped in a bright light. He noticed what looked like the top half of a suit of armor in the middle. He felt as though it was calling out to him. All of the fear that he had from falling was gone.

"What's going on here?" Kouji asked.

A sudden feeling came over him. He grabbed his D-tector.

"Spirit!" He yelled on instinct. The armor absorbed into his device.

**"It is time" **

The data circle appeared on his hand. He scanned it with the D-tector

"Execute! Spirit Evolution!"

Dahlia felt a tear stream down her face in relief. She wiped it away quickly. Floating over the top of the crater was a warrior dressed in a wolf like armor. He had bits of blond hair sticking out from the mask on his face and a scarf around his neck. Even though he looked different, Dahlia could tell right away that is was Kouji. He was okay.

"Lobomon." He announced his new name.

Everyone gasped in amazement.

"Wow!" The kid in the jumpsuit exclaimed.

"Man, did I look that cool?" Takuya asked. The kid next to him nodded.

"Yeah but different!"

Lobomon landed on the ground with a soft thump.

"That's the legendary warrior of light. Lobomon." The little digimon from before announced.

"I've never seen anything more beautiful in my life!" The blonde exclaimed.

"Me neither!"

"You can say that again!" Takuya yelled.

Dahlia nodded in agreement. It was amazing to say the least. She could understand the reason that the digimon in front of them was the warrior of light. Everything about him just gave off a feeling of Justice and his armor shined brightly.

"Acid Sludge!" Raremon yelled out, sending more green acid to attack the kids and digimon.

"Lobo kendo!" Lobomon countered. He ran forward, slicing through all the acid sludge attack.

Once in range, he jumped into the air. With a yell, he took his sword, which Dahlia thought looked more like a light saber, and stabbed it into Raremon.

The digimon screamed in pain. Data circles surrounded him, showing that he was to weak to fight anymore. Raremon had lost, and Lobomon had won.

"Now you talking trash heap, time to be recycled." Lobomon slashed his D-tector out.

"Fractal code, digitize!" The blue stripped was sucked into the D-tector and Raremon dedigivolved back into the little grey one from before.

The blonde yelled out something in a foreign language.

With the data absorbed, Kouji turned back to his normal self. Takuya and Dahlia ran towards him.

"Hey you okay? Let me help you up." Takuya offered.

"Don't touch me." Kouji growled.

Dahlia stood up in shock. It was like she heard this somewhere before.

"I don't need your help, or anyone else's."

Dahlia backed up, shaking. Now she remembered why this was so familiar.

_*Flashback* _

_11 year old Dahlia walked through the park by herself. She was enjoying the sound of nature when she heard a crash. Curious, she ran towards the sound. There was a boy from her class sitting on the ground clutching his knee which was bleeding. _

_Dahlia walked towards him, wanting to help. _

_"Don't come any closer!" The voice growled. Dahlia stopped. Why couldn't she go closer? She wouldn't be able to help from where she was. _

_She held out her hand, silently telling the boy that she would help him up if he let her. _

_"Get away! I don't need any help! Especially from a stupid little mute freak like you!" _

_*Flashback over*_

Dahlia didn't hear Kouji thanking Takuya and informing him that he would pay him back somehow because he always repaid his debts, or Takuya telling him that he that that's not why he did it.

She didn't stick around. Dahlia turned on her heels and took of running down the path she'd come from. She had to get away, she just had to. Her past was haunting her again, like it did every day, but seeing a similar situation just made it ten times worse.

* * *

After running for a few minutes, she came back to that open room of ruins that she had entered in. She could see the steps that lead to the outside world, but she wasn't ready for that just yet.

Dahlia curled up in a ball behind a pillar, letting the tears fall. She hated herself for not helping that boy, she really did.

_Dahlia left, but stayed behind a tree to watch. A woman walking by with her child stopped when she saw the boy and called 911. The ambulance came and took him to the hospital. _

_It was announced to the class the next day that he had dislocated his knee and broken it and now he had to get surgery and go through therapy so he could walk again. The teacher said that if only someone had come sooner, called the hospital sooner, the injury wouldn't be as bad as it was. _

It's been 2 years to that accident, and the boy was just learning to limp. Just now. If only Dahlia had helped him or had a voice to talk to the police, it wouldn't be as bad as it was now. She was just to weak that boy was paying the price. She would never let something like that happen ever again.

It was all her fault. Dahlia kept telling herself this over and over again. If only she could have helped, the injury wouldn't be that bad.

Had it been minutes or hours that she sat there crying? For her, it felt like days. She was glad she did though, because now she felt a whole lot better.

Dahlia pulled herself off the ground, wiping her tears again and the dirt off her back. She took shaky steps up the stairs and out the hole in the wall from which she entered.

Dahlia didn't notice Kouji leaning against a tree near the entrance, or that he saw her.

"Why'd you leave?" He asked. His voice sounded rough and angry, but also a bit sad. No. Dahlia decided that wasn't sadness, just more anger.

She ignored him and kept walking. Kouji growled in frustration. He launched himself of the ground and grabbed her wrists.

"I asked a question."

Dahlia looked at him, rolled her eyes and pointed to her throat.

"That's not gonna work this time."

He dragger her over to the tree he was sitting at, grabbed a stick, and pointed to the dirt. "Write."

She scowled at him, but snatched the stick anyway.

_I'm weak. _She wrote.

"I saw you attacking those digimon and saving those kids before I jumped in. You're not weak."

_I'm a burden._

"How's that?"

_You had to protect me. _

"I didn't have to do anything. I chose to protect you." He pointed out.

_And you shouldn't have had to. _

"I wanted to."

Dahlia dropped the stick in surprise. Nobody had ever wanted to help her for the good of it since the accident. They either ignored her or helped because they were being paid to do so.

She picked up the stick again and wrote her next message.

_I should get going. _

Kouji glared at her. "Where do you plan to go?"

_I don't know._

"Then come with me." Dahlia looked at him shocked.

_You mean it?_

"Yes. Now lets go before I change my mind." He stood up straight and started walked. With a smile on her face, Dahlia got up and ran to catch up with him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Kouji and Dahlia were riding on a trailmon together. Dahlia was laying on one of the seats fast asleep while Kouji sat down on the seat opposite of her and looked out the window.

He glanced back over at Dahlia again. He hated to admit it, but he did really enjoy her companionship. The girl could hold her own weight, never complained, and could fight if she needed to.

Dahlia shot up from her sleep breathing hard. Tears pricked the corner of her eyes.

She had the nightmare again. Her breathing was ragged and Kouji could see the terror in her eyes.

He was about to ask what happened when their D-tectors started to glow. Both of them pulled out their devices.

**"You must go to the forest terminal." **

The two waited for the strange voice to say something else, like what or where the forest terminal was, but heard nothing.

"The forest terminal? Sure why not?" Kouji decided. He looked over at Dahlia who nodded in agreement. She figured the same thing he did. They didn't have anywhere else to go, and maybe they would find some answers if they traveled there.

About an hour later, the trailmon pulled into the station. The doors opened allowing the two kids to get off. The ride was over.

The trailmon was breathing hard which turned into a yawn. "Just call me the nap time express."

They walked up to the front. Seeing the trailmon yawn made Kouji yawn as well.

"We'd better catch a snooze too. This looks like as good a place as any." He sat down on the bench, Dahlia next to him. They exchanged no words as Kouji tilted his head back, closing his eyes. Dahlia looked up to the night sky.

She was to afraid to fall asleep again. It wasn't helping her at all. Every time she closed her eyes her past would play in her head. Rewind, fast forward, rewind, fast forward. Her body got rest, but her mind never did.

Kouji snored lightly next to her. She looked over at him and smiled. At first, she thought he was kind of a jerk, but now she knew him better then that. Well, she liked to think she did. Kouji had put up walls around himself. He didn't let anyone in without a good reason to and nobody really tried to get in before. It was the same for Dahlia. Somehow, she felt like they had each torn down a wall for each other.

Were she and Kouji friends? She liked to think that way. She hadn't really had many friends before, and the ones she had turned on her after the accident. They didn't want to be friends with the weird mute girl because she was different.

Dahlia's eyes started to close on their own. Maybe a nap wouldn't be so bad after all...

* * *

Dahlia awoke in pain. Not physical pain, but a pain in her heart. She knew she shouldn't have gone to sleep. She knew it.

She'd had the nightmare yet again. When would it stop?

The girl took a deep breath, trying to calm herself down. It was okay. She was okay.

Kouji wasn't sitting on the bench next to her, rather he was inspecting the tracks. Meanwhile, Dahlia was no longer sitting, but lying down.

She got up with a silent yawn. Kouji must have heard her stir, because he turned towards her.

"Sleep well?" He asked. She nodded, but Kouji could clearly see the lie. Dahlia hadn't slept well at all. He sat down on the bench next to her, ready to ask what she had dreamed about when they heard voices.

"That is one humungous tree!"

"So then this must be the forest terminal right?"

"This is breezy village."

"It's called the what now?"

"Welcome tourists." Kouji said, sighing in annoyance. Why was it every time he tried to ask Dahlia a serious question someone interrupted?

"So this isn't it." He stated rather then asked.

"Right it's not." The little digimon with a purple waste band and book answered.

"Hey Kouji and umm. . ."

"Dahlia." Kouji informed the blonde.

"Right, what's up?"

Kouji simply ignored them, hopping down on the track and started walking away, Dahlia following behind.

"Where are you going?"

"Where we go is our own business, thanks for asking." Kouji answered.

Dahlia was getting used to Kouji's usual cold behavior. He knew that he wasn't really like this, he just wasn't very. . . social. He was generally cold towards people that he didn't know either. "You're both so anti-social!" The girl shouted.

Dahlia put her head down. The ground had suddenly become very interesting. She didn't mean for her silence to come off like that, but she couldn't help it. She placed a hand on her throat. Why? Why did it have to be this way?

Kouji could sense the sadness emitted from the pinkette. He scowled. Those two didn't know anything. Maybe he didn't interact with others well, but Dahlia was actually really nice and wanted to be social. People just assumed she wasn't and shot her down.

"He reminds me of white chocolate. Looks good but no taste." JP told Zoey.

Kouji put a hand on Dahlia's shoulder and squeezed it in reassurance. She snapped out of her daze and continued to follow Kouji, ignoring the other kids behind them.

* * *

They followed the tracks through a forest like area, Kouji walking with his hands in his pockets and Dahlia was next to him on the metal rail, balancing as she walked. It was like a little game for her, balancing while keeping up with Kouji at the same time.

Kouji pulled out his D-tector when it started making a static like noise.

"Huh, is this a spirit?"

Dahlia couldn't answer him, even if she had a voice.

They heard voices from somewhere in the trees.

"So strangers are in the village ey?"

"That's trouble."

"Their human children!"

"You think those whiney wallflowers called them in to come and help?"

"Who cares? Nobody can stop the mushroomon brothers!" They all started laughing. Kouji pulled Dahlia behind a tree. She was leaning against it while Kouji peaked his head out, trying to listen.

Dahlia gave him a look. They both knew that the human children were JP and Zoey. She seemed to be saying _We have to help them_.

_"_I know, just stay out of danger alright. You don't have a spirit to defend yourself with yet."

Dahlia nodded. She did feel a little upset at the mention of not having a spirit, but she knew that Kouji meant well, so she gave him a soft smile telling him the she understood and would stay out of trouble like he told her to.

They ran towards the direction they heard the mushroomon were going. That had to be the way to the village.

* * *

When they finally arrived, the mushroomon had jumped out at the villagers and were attacking. Dahlia moved to run forward, but Kouji stopped her by putting his arm out. "No, not yet. Let's see how this plays out first. We might not even need to help"

The three mushrooms jumped up.

"We are"

"The mushroomon"

"brothers yeah!"

"No not again!" The little flower digimon cried out. The mushroomon started laughing.

"We thought you understood."

"Planting trees and flowers"

"Is a big waste of time."

The flower digimon cowered back in fear. One of them bravely spoke up. "Please don't reck all our plants!"

One of the mushrooms smirked evilly.

"Giggle grenade." They chanted, throwing these little mushroom bombs. When they exploded, there was a giant yellow poof that looked like pollen. Dahlia had figured that their attack had failed, that is, until she saw the floramon

All the floramon started to laugh uncontrollably. "What's so funny? Your in trouble!" The blonde yelled.

The mushrooms pointed to Zoey. "If you were a floramon, you'd be laughing to. Our giggle grenades keep them in a good mood."

"They get so tired from busting there gut they can barley move let alone plant stuff!"

"What did we ever do to you to deserve all this meanness." One floramon giggled. "We used to greet the visitors of this station together remember?"

"She's right. In those days, you were a fun guy!" Another won added in with laughter.

"You floramon were always more popular with the tourists. They all liked you better!"

Dahlia felt bad for the mushroomon brothers as she listened to them speak their minds. She understood what it was like to always come in last. Her heart reached out to them.

The floramon tried to convince them that it wasn't the case, but Dahlia knew that if that was they way those mushroomon thought it was, they weren't going to change their minds. Not without a lot of convincing.

Zoey snapped at them, yelling something. Dahlia thought they would stop attacking but when JP jumped in, they were even angrier then before. Threatening them.

A pink ball of light appeared from the tree.

"Yeah, my spirit!" JP jumped off the ground, holding out his D-tector.

"Spirit evolution!"

Everyone was convinced JP was spirit evolving until Zoey's device started to light up. The pink spirit flew right past JP and straight into Zoey's D-tector.

**"It is time." **

The Data appeared around Zoey's hand. She scanned it with her D-tector.

"Execute! Spirit evolution!"

"Kazemon."

Zoey's body grew and changed. When the light disappeared, Zoey had become a digimon. She was a lot taller now, with a slender body. Long purple hair ended in a point down her back which had giant wings emerging from it, with a metal mask and green face paint on her face. She wore a metallic, skimpy purple suit that showed a lot of skin and boots coming all the way up a little above her knee's and long gloves.

"Zoey evolved instead of me." JP frowned.

For a moment, Dahlia wondered what would have happened if JP had gotten the spirit. She whipped her hand up over her mouth, suddenly getting an urge to throw up. That was not good. She cursed to herself. Why did she always have to think of stuff like that.

"What's wrong?" Kouji asked with concern. She put her thumb up to let him know she was fine. No way was she going to let him have the horrible mental image too.

"Wow, she's a big butterfly!" Neemon exclaimed.

"She's not a butterfly. She's one of the legendary warriors. She has bonded with the spirit of the wind, She's Kazemon!" Bokomon yelled.

"Evil creatures, be purified by the wind!" Kazemon shouted.

When the Mushroomon tried to attack her by throwing their little mushroom bombs, she countered with an attack of her own.

"Hurricane wave!"

Slim hurricanes appeared at the ends of each finger. She lashed her hands out using the wind to knock the bombs straight down to the ground.

Not learning, the Mushroomon tried to attack her again. She put her hands on the ground, legs straight out, and started to spin.

"Tempest twist!" Her body started to spin rapidly, kind of like a top. She not only blocked the attack coming towards her, but also kicked the three mushroomon brothers as well.

"So?" One yelled in anger.

"Where not through yet!" The second added.

"Revenge time!" The third one smirked.

The three bothers stacked up on top of each other, surrounded by the blue data stream.

Dahlia shivered. This couldn't be good.

The three of them became one giant tree like digimon with limbs. It laughed menacingly and slammed two of it's large branches on the ground.

Bokomon gasped in shocked.

"That's Woodmon, a plant digimon who's branch smash attack is one of tremendous strength and his bark is like armor!"

Kazemon charged at it. "How about a little love tap!"

Dahlia didn't even want to see what happened next. Kazemon was getting to cocky and she was going to get hurt, Dahlia could just tell.

She flinched when Woodmon swatted Kazemon out of the sky like a fly and the the digimon fell, changing back to Zoey. Dahlia knew that would happen.

Dahlia looked over to Kouji with a determined look. She needed to help them _now._

"No, your not going to help, stay here." Kouji ordered, running out from the safety of the forest before Dahlia could protest.

"Hey, cut it out!"

Zoey jumped out of the way just in time to dodge a large branch that was coming at her. JP ran forward, hitting Woodmon with a shovel. The shovel broke and JP was swatted back.

Dahlia couldn't help it anymore. She ran over to JP and Zoey, helping the two get back up. "Thanks." They thanked her. Dahlia smiled at them as a your welcome. Zoey's smile faltered a bit. Why wouldn't this girl talk to her?

On the other hand Kouji looked over at Dahlia and scowled. Why didn't she stay back like he told her to?!

He lifted his D-tector into the air.

"Execute. Spirit Evolution!"

"Lobomon"

Lobomon charged forward, striking Woodmon with his Lobo kendo. It didn't do anything but leave a dent in his head.

"Hahaha! Was that a love tap?"

Lobomon jumped back, taking aim at the dent.

"Howling laser!"

It shot straight through Woodmon's head.

Dahlia was suddenly feeling light headed. She had moved to fast to help Zoey and JP plus she hadn't been sleeping well.

She faintly registered Lobomon scanning Woodmon's code and then changing back.

**"Fractal code, rendered." **

The cold dirt ground now became a grassy surface and the bare tree got it's leafs back. The floramon started to cheer, not helping Dahlia's massive headache at all.

Zoey walked over to Kouji.

"They're all pretty happy thanks to you." She held out a hand for him, which he completely ignored. Instead, he made is way over to Dahlia who was holding her head and groaning a bit, trying to get it to stop hurting.

"You know, you guys could try being friendly." Zoey snapped.

Kouji saw the hurt flash across Dahlia's face. Once again, her silence was taken the wrong way. If only she could speak to tell Zoey what that she wasn't anti social and she really wanted to be her friend.

"Are you alright? Your not hurt are you?" He asked, over reacting a bit.

Dahlia smiled at him teasingly. Lucky for her, Kouji seemed to understand her expression.

_I'm fine, I should be asking you that._

"Why didn't you stay behind the tree like I asked? You could have been hurt!" He growled as they walked away. She frowned and gave him another look.

_I can take care of myself._

"Of course you can, but running into dangerous situations isn't exactly safe. You know that." He waited for her reaction which looked something like a guilt.

_I know._

"Whatever, lets just rest for the night. We're both pretty tired."

He didn't fail to notice Dahlia's eyes widen in fear. Why was she so afraid? Was she afraid of sleeping? She soon wiped away the look and replaced it with a nod.

_Alright. _

They stopped, each leaning against a tree, simultaneously falling asleep.

Break line

Kouji woke up first. He was about to wake up Dahlia so they could get moving, but he noticed something was wrong. She looked like she was in pain.

"No. . ." She whispered.

His eyes widened, fully awake now. She had spoken! Her voice was beautiful, soft and gently, yet caring and kind.

A tear fell down her face. She woke up with a start, looking around confused. She relaxed when her eyes landed on Kouji.

"Did you have a bad dream?" Dahlia shook her head.

_I don't want to talk about it. _

"Okay, then why did you speak in your sleep?" He asked. Her body stiffened. She had spoken in her sleep! She thought that didn't happen anymore.

"I can only whisper, that's all." She whispered so softly that Kouji had to scoot next to her to hear.

"So if you could whisper, why didn't you before."

"If I talk to much, it hurts." She whispered again, wincing. She grabbed her throat with tears in her eyes.

"I'll try to talk more, if you want me to." She added. Kouji shook his head.

"No. Not if it hurts you. I don't want you to be in pain."

Dahlia nodded, going back to being silent, her cheeks tinted a delicate pink like her hair.

"We should get moving." Kouji got up off the ground, holding out a hand for her. She accepted the offer, her hand fitting in his like a glove. He lifted her up, holding her hand a little longer then necessary before letting go.

The two walked together through the forest. Dahlia felt that as long as she was with Kouji, no matter what happened, she would be fine.

And Kouji was determined to protect the both of them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**(a/n. In this chapter, Dahlia's going to get her spirit! The digimon I'm using is not an original, and I would be surprised if you didn't know who her spirit was when I give you the name. I'm doing this 1. so it's easier to imagine the digimon in the story, and 2. so you can look her up online and get all the information you need. Enjoy! and please don't be mad and let me know in a comment what you think!) **

Kouji and I were sliding side by side on a narrow path. I was hugging the rock wall, inching forward with him ahead of me. I slid my left foot forward.

The rock under it crumbled and fell. My eyes widened in shock. I almost slipped, but quickly got my footing.

"Help! Help us!" We heard people cry from somewhere above us.

Kouji looked up and found a little cave, probably where the cries for help were coming from. We had to climb up vertically to get inside. Kouji went first, me climbing behind him. He hauled himself inside, me starting to climb in as well. He grabbed my wrist, pulling me up. Obviously, he had heard me almost fall and didn't want that to happen again.

He yanked a little to hard though, and I ended up stumbling into him and us falling to the ground. I'd fallen on top of him, my hands on his chest with his around my waist. Our noses were practically touching. I jumped back, my face probably red as a tomato. He got up and dusted himself off, but I didn't miss the pink on his cheek.

We turned to look behind us.

"Hello?"

These green snail looking things were all pushed up against that back wall, locked in by a metal gate. They were caged in. My guess was that they were all female digimon.

"Heroes!" One yelled.

"Quickly please, you must release us." Another cried.

We ignored the others as Kouji started pulling on the lock, trying to get it undone. Seeings that it wasn't working, I handed him a rock.

"Thanks."

He started slamming the rock down on the lock, but it wouldn't budge. I stood back, giving him room, and watched.

The digimon started to squeal in surprise. We turned.

Two giant hands were reaching out at us. One grabbed Kouji by the arm, the other one grabbed me by the neck. Tears started to stream down my face. It hurt, _God it hurt!_

My throat had always been sensitive, ever since the accident.

"Let us go!" Kouji yelled.

It turned, walking towards the exit of the cave, and threw us out. I gasped for air now that I could breath again, but the air was rushing past me so fast that it was hard to get any at all.

"Dahlia!" Kouji yelled, trying to reach me. My eyes were closing and I was loosing consciousness. I felt arms wrap around me, one around my shoulder and one around my back. I was pulled to who ever it was.

_Kouji._

I seriously thought that we were going to die. That is, until we landed with a soft thud.

Kouji let go of me once he realized we were safe. I purple bruise was forming around my throat in the shape of a handprint. I put my hands over it gently. Right now, it hurt to breath, but I had to keep on breathing. I couldn't just stop, I would die.

"Are you okay?" He asked. He seemed to be asking that a lot lately. It was kind of annoying, but he meant well.

I tried to answer, but black dots clouded my vision. "Dahlia? Dahlia hey!"

Soon they took over and everything went black.

* * *

I woke up lying on hard cement. Kouji was leaning against a wall with a pole in his hand. When he noticed me, he put a finger to his lips. I knew he meant more of a "Stay still and, don't move." rather then "Don't speak."

A head popped up and Kouji swung down with the pole. He barley had time to stop himself when he realized who is was.

It was Takuya.

"You're the people these guys found to help out?" Kouji asked in disbelief and annoyance. One by one, the other kids popped their heads in the doorway.

"Kouji and Dahlia?"

"Yeah, none of us could find any food either." Takuya said.

"Don't lump us in with you guys. These kids aren't going to be able to help out at all." Kouji stated, turning to the snail digimon.

"I'll help you right upside the head!" Takuya retorted. I held my throat, the pain rushing back to me.

"Hey, what's wrong with her?" Tommy asked, seeing me grimace in pain.

Kouji momentarily forgot the other kids as he ran over to me. He knelt down next to me, a hand on my shoulder. "Are you alright?"

His eyes were full of concern. I put up my index finger.

_Just a second._

I sat there for a minute, breathing carefully and trying not to focus on the pain. Finally, I nodded.

"Good." He sighed in relief, then turned back to the other kids.

"Thanks but no thanks, the only thing you guys can do is get in my way. Can I help it if your not up to my level?"

"And she won't get in your way." JP replied, pointing to me.

Kouji suddenly became all defensive. "No she won't!"

"And how's that?"

"Gentlemen please! My thanks to all of you for coming to help." One KaratsukiNumemon started. "And now, it's time to eat."

"Alright! Time to chow down!" The kids cheered. That made them lose their balance and fall into the room. Kouji grabbed my shoulder and pulled me out of the way so I wouldn't get crushed.

* * *

The other kids stared at the food (multicolored cabbage) in front of them making a fuss about it until Zoey took a bite. She told them it was good and they started to eat happily. Kouji and I sat farther away from the group.

I had to rip off little bits of leaves so that I could eat, each bite sending a small pain through my body when I swallowed. Kouji watched me eat, a bit concerned.

"How come you guys are eating over there?" Zoey called over to me. She'd given up on talking to Kouji and now expected me to answer.

I tried to come up with some way to explain.

"Yeah, speak up!" Takuya agreed. Kouji's fists were clenched at his side.

"She can't." Kouji answered, trying to keep his voice calm.

"What do you mean she can't? Everyone can talk." Takuya exclaimed with that big mouth of his. I looked down in shame.

"Well she can't! She's mute, got it. She couldn't take to you even if she tried, though I'm not sure why she should want to talk to an inconsiderate airhead like you!" Kouji snapped. Everyone ignored Kouji's insult and looked over at me shocked.

"Oh my god." Zoey whispered. "All those times I called you anti social. . . I'm so sorry." She apologized. I shrugged my shoulders, loosing my apatite. It did hurt, but they didn't know. They just judged me from what they could see. It's human nature. Zoey saw that I wasn't talking and assumed it was because I was antisocial.

The room was quiet as everyone finished their meals. Zoey felt guilty, Tommy wanted to cry for me, Takuya was speechless (for once), JP wasn't talking because nobody else was, Kouji was fuming in anger, and I just couldn't speak at all. I couldn't look at anything but the cabbage thing in front of me.

"You need to eat." Kouji told me. I shook my head.

_I'll be fine._

"If your sure. . ."

* * *

A while later, we were all crowded around a map of the mountain side.

"Grumblemon as the captives in a cave. It's right about here." Kouji says, pointing to where we had fallen.

"We have to get in and out quickly."

The KaratsukiNumemon started muttering silently, some whimpering in fear.

"Hey just relax! Have no fear, leave everything to us legendary warriors!" JP exclaimed with pride.

The KaratsukiNumemon were surprised at the "Legendary warriors!" part. They all backed away from us.

"What's the matter?" Zoey asked.

"You mean all of you are legendary warriors?" One KaratsukiNumemon with a mustache asked for confirmation. They were all huddled in a group in the corner of the room.

"Yeah in the flesh." Takuya exclaimed. I looked over, making an X with my arms and shaking my head.

"Oh..." Takuya fumbled with his words. "Right she's not." He pointed to me.

"But she is working with you guys right?"

"Yup!" Later on, that would prove to be the wrong thing to say.

They turned and started muttering furiously to each other.

"Hey, what got them all so worked up?" Tommy asked. I shrugged, but I had a feeling it had to do with the others being legendary warriors and it certainly wasn't good. They had gone from fear, to fury and back again.

"Believe me, I'd have trouble believing your legendary warriors too." Bokomon exclaimed.

"I bet their in awe of us." JP smiled. I wanted to face palm. Digimon don't mutter angrily when they are in 'awe' of someone.

"Umm, it's time to go to bed!" The snail with the mustache told us.

"And I say it's time for us to rescue the girls." Takuya countered with a determined look on his face. Takuya was fired up and ready to go on this mission now. He really wasn't a patient type of guy. To sum it up, he's the polar opposite of Kouji.

"Uh no no, get some rest first and then you can tackle the job in the morning." The KaratsukiNumemon insisted. I glared at them. Something wasn't right. Kouji and I exclaimed a glance and I knew then that he was thinking the same thing I was.

"Huh, uh, okay." Takuya agreed.

"Now off to bed with you!"

* * *

Everyone but me was lying on a pile of leaves that serves as a make shift bed since the real beds were on the side of the wall. I was pretty sure they were all asleep as I gazed out the window.

JP was right earlier. I would be in Kouji's way during this mission since I couldn't digivolve, so why would he say that I wouldn't? If grumblemon came after me, then I was a goner.

"You okay." Kouji came up behind me. I nodded, then looked confused. I pointed to myself, the others, and then my D-tector.

_I won't be able to help you, but they will, because they have their spirits and I don't. _

Then I pointed to the cliff.

_What do you want me to do tomorrow?_

Kouji sighed. "The best thing you can do is climb up to the cave and try to get the KaratsukiNumemon women out while we fight off Grumblemon. Just be careful and if you don't think you can make it, come back. It's no use to anyone if you get hurt.

I could tell it was a struggle for him to let me help at all. He looked like he wanted to force me to stay here, protect me, but he couldn't do that. I wouldn't stay put while the others were fighting. Saying I wouldn't be of use if I got hurt was his way to cover up what he was really feeling, but I could see right through the act.

I smiled.

_I'll be fine._

"Not if you don't get some sleep. Come on, we need to rest." I nodded, walking back over to the leaf pile with Kouji. I lay down on the outermost side while Kouji settled between me and Takuya.

"Night." He whispered.

I closed my eyes and went to sleep.

* * *

"Dahlia, Dahlia wake up!" Kouji yelled at me. My eyes slowly opened, but the world was foggy. Below me was. . . nothing. I looked around to find the others next to me, all tied up and hanging over the end of the cliff. Looking down, I realized that I was as well. Kouji looked at me with relief and then back up at the KaratsukiNumemon in anger.

"What are you doing?"

"Well give you back to your partner in exchange for our women!" One yelled.

"You dirty sneaks, is that why you brought us here?" Takuya questioned.

I wanted to know how they even got us here in the first place.

"I think it is you who are the dirty sneaks! Pretending to be caring, helpful strangers when your really legendary warriors!" They spat back. I was right, and I should have done something before. Once again everyone was in danger because of my inability to help.

"I don't understand, what's wrong with that?" Zoey screamed.

"Yeah, and Dahlia's not even a legendary warrior! Why'd you take her too?" Kouji called.

"Because she's working with you! The time for lies and games is over, now it's time to go back with your ally"

"Ally? What are you taking about?" Kouji yelled, getting frustrated again.

"Don't play dumb. We all know your in league with Grumblemon." The KaratsukiNumemon answered.

They thought we were what?! Isn't that the digimon that threw me off the cliff? I swear if I get my hands on that guy. . .

There was a smash in the wall next to me, creating a tunnel.

"Now give fractal code or" I couldn't even understand his stupid threat. What was that thing anyway? He looked like a dwarf with a big nose and his red hat, sticking out the side of the tunnel. With him he carried a rather large hammer and he had red face pant all over his face. That's all I could really see since the rest of him was still inside the little hole he had created, but I could also tell he had a speech impediment.

"Oh yeah? Says who?" Takuya asked. That idiot!

"Say me! And you say me too once you know who I am. You call me Grumblemon!" My eyes widened in fear. I looked down at his hand, the hand that he used to grab me throat and throw me over the cliff.

"Hey, look at that symbol!" Zoey pointed out.

"He's also a, a legendary warrior?" Takuya yelled.

"Give fractal code. Or else. You not want see what or else is."

"I didn't realize their were bad legendary warriors." Bokomon thought out loud.

I disagreed with Bokomon. I didn't think the guy was necessarily bad, he was just confused. And in his eyes, we probably looked like that bad ones. Whatever Grumblemon's reasons were for doing this, I'm sure that he thought he was doing the right thing.

Grumblemon mumbled something about "Human Yoyo's."

"If you want to save your Ally's, give us back our women now!" KaratsukiNumemon tried to negotiate. They brought their knifes a bit closer to our ropes, or in this situation, life supports.

"Hey those knifes are a little close there!" JP complained.

"What so? Me no care what happens to weird human things." Grumblemon pointed to us.

They brought their knifes closer to the ropes but Grumblemon didn't even flinch.

"Wait you mean your not in league with them? Their legendary warriors too!" KaratsukiNumemon yelled down in confusion. This seemed to catch Grumblemon's attention.

"Huh, these weaklings be legendary warriors? Me think someones got their hands on some spirits when they shouldn't have!" I didn't get to hear what else he was saying because my rope was cut by a KaratsukiNumemon who didn't believe that we had nothing to do with Grumblemon.

I started plummeting to the ground at a rapid pace.

"DAHLIA!" I heard the others yell.

I wanted to scream with fright. I wanted to cry.

I wanted to be saved.

A bright light suddenly appeared from the side of the mountain. It was coming straight towards me. My D-tector started glowing like crazy. I pulled it out and the light came eagerly towards it, getting sucked in.

**"It is time"**

The data stream flowed around my hand. Determined, I scanned it with device.

"Execute." I choked out in a whisper.

"Spirit evolution!"

My body was enveloped in the light. My size didn't really change, but the rest of me did. My skin became tinted pink. On top of my head was a flower like hat and my green hair came out of it flowing down my back. It was ivy with thorns. I wore a pink dress, the top a sleeveless turtle neck with a golden leaf design and the skirt pink petals. On my feet I wore green boots with a yellow flower panted on them and actual yellow flowers at my ankles. The boots came up to about my knee's. Starting at my elbows, I had green sleeves coming down to my wrists and then turning into long yellow petals. From my back were wings in the shape of green leafs.

"Lillymon!" I unconsciously shouted the name of my digital form. I loved it. Sure it was a little pink and girly, but I also felt like I could take on the world right now and win.

"Hold on guys!" I yelled, flying back up. It was amazing, power coursing through my new body.

When I got back up, Lobomon kicked Grumblemon and they went flying into one of the houses. The others were pulled back up by the KaratsukiNumemon and getting themselves out of the thick ropes.

"Are you okay?" I asked them. They all looked confused.

"Who are you?" Takya asked.

"Yeah and wheres Dahlia?" Tommy added. His lip was quivering and he looked like he was going to cry.

"It's me! I am Dahlia. I spirit evolved." I giggled. I know that I should be serious in a time like this, but it just felt great to finally have my spirit.

"She's right!" Bokomon exclaimed. "That's Lillymon, the warrior of nature." I looked back down at myself. Nature did make sense, and I had always really liked nature.

"I thought you couldn't talk." JP was frowning at me. He was right! When I was like this, I could talk!

"It must be because I'm a digimon now! Anyway, I'm glad your alright, now come on, you've got to digivolve." I shouted, my mind registering the seriousness of the situation now.

They nodded, determined. The blue data stream appeared around their hands.

"Execute! Spirit evolution!" They yelled in unison. The world was enveloped in the white light.

"Agunimon!"

"Kumamon!"

"Kazemon!"

"Beetlemon!"

I was impressed with JP and Tommy. I had never seen their spirits before, but it suited them well. Tommy looked like a little polar bare all decked out in armor. Although he looked cute on first glance, I could tell he was tough and ready to fight.

JP on the other hand literally looked like a giant blue, orange and yellow beetle. The look was definitely intimidating and JP's confidence spiked with the transformation. You could see it in his eyes.

We all launched ourselves over towards Lobomon to help, who was busy fighting Grumblemon.

Lobomon was hanging from a hole in the wall by one hand and Grumblemon had raised his hammer, ready to pound Lobomon off the cliff. Beetlemon grabbed onto the hammer before he could strike.

"Careful, you might hurt someone with this." Grumblemon tried to get his hammer back, but Beetlemon yanked him up. Kazemon, Kumamon and I flew inside the house to get Lobomon.

"Grab my hand!" I yelled, holding out a hand to pull him up. He looked down, debating on wether or not he should let me help him or fall.

"Cut the macho act and grab her hand!" Kazemon yelled. He groaned but grabbed my hand, letting me pull him up.

"Who are you?" He asked. I was hurt for a second before remembering that he didn't know it was me yet. I understand. He had seen me fall off a cliff and now this pink flower girl had appeared acting all friendly around him and asking him to let her help. If the roles were reversed I would be on edge as well.

"It's me, Dahlia. I found my spirit!" I exclaimed.

"Dahlia? But how?"

I was about to explain what happened after I fell, but Kumamon interrupted. "Guys, we don't really have time for this!" He yelled.

Lobomon nodded but gave me a we're-talking-about-this-later-look.

"Okay guys, heres the plan. While I'm fighting Grumblemon, you free the captives and get all the KaratsukiNumemon someplace safe you got it?"

"You bet." Kumamon told him. Kazemon picked him up and the three of us flew out of the building and up to the cave.

When we got there, the KaratsukiNumemon women backed up in fright. It had been a legendary warrior that locked them in there, and now 3 of them were standing before them. I debated changing back into my normal self, but decided that was to risky. Instead, I went over and knelt down in front of them.

"Don't worry, we won't hurt you. We just want to get you out of here okay?" They relaxed a bit.

"Got any ideas?" I asked the other two warriors.

"Leave it to me." Kazemon smiled. Kumamon and I backed out of the way. "Hurricane wave!" Her winds slashed the lock, snapping the whole thing to pieces.

"Right this way ladies." Kumamon gestured to the exit.

The KaratsukiNumemon women cheered as they piled out of their prison. We watched them with glee as they reunited with the rest of the KaratsukiNumemon. I wondered how long they had been in there.

"We owe you a great debt brave heroes!" The KaratsukiNumemon leader cried with glee.

We smiled at them and looked outside the cave. It had started to rain.

When I flew out of the cave, I saw Beetlemon punching the side of the mountain with his thunder fist. It only took me a second to realize what he was doing. It was brilliant!

A wave of rocks fell onto Grumblemon, knocking him off the cliff.

"Nice job!" Agunimon complimented.

"Yeah it was, wasn't it."

"But where are the captives?" Lobomon asked.

"There!" Kumamon and I pointed up to where the KaratsukiNumemon were gathered.

"Boy, sure must be nice to get back to your family." Beetlemon commented.

_Must be nice to have a family to go back to._I thought.

"Hey, what's that?"

"It must be the mountains fractal code." Kazemon said. I had to agree with her there. A chunk of the mountain had been replaced with the blue data streams.

Grumblemon appeared out of nowhere.

"Oh no, Grumblemon!"

"Hehe, look like I find what I want anyway! And thank you, I never find without you! Now get rid you!" He laughed, holding out a spirit in his hand.

Who's spirit was that?

"Execute!" Grumblemon yelled.

"Slide evolution."

He was surrounded by the blue data streams. When they disappeared he was an entirely new digimon.

"Gigasmon."

He jumped up into the air, spinning around extremely fast.

"quagmire twister!"

He hit all of us, knocking Takuya and Kouji off the ladder.

"Kouji! Takuya!" I yelled.

"Hold on, grab on to me!" Kumamon yelled.

"Frozen tundra!"

His body became solid ice sicking off the side of the mountain. Agunimon and Lobomon grabbed onto him, stoping themselves from falling.

I regained control of my wings, back up to my friends and Grumblemon. (At least, I think we're friends.)

I put my hands together. The petals on my wrists connected and spread out like they were blooming into a large flower, though in the center there was a large metal canon.

"Flower canon!" I shot a blast of green energy at Gigasmon that was deflected by his spinning and sent flying into the air.

Beetlemon charged at Gigasmon only to be knocked back and hit the wooden poles Bokomon and Neemon on. They started to fall, but Kazemon and Beetlemon caught them, me a little below incase they slipped. It was slippery after all.

"Whew, that was close." Bokomon sighed in relief.

"Slide evolution!"

Gigasmon was surrounded in data and changed back to Grumblemon.

"That it? That best you do with your spirits? That pathetic! Even make pathetic look good!

"Execute."

Oh no. He's changing back. Why did he change back to Grumblemon just to insult us though? Isn't that just a waste of energy?

"Beast spirit evolution"

Gigasmon looked back at us. "You joke."

"Wait a minute, what's going on?" Agunimon asked in fear. We were all afraid at this point.

"Rhino boy has too evolutions." Bokomon informed. "No kidding." I mumbled.

"Now I take fractal code in name of Cherubimon. Fractal code digitize!" He opened his mouth, sucking in all the data.

"Our mountain is no more!" The KaratsukiNumemon with the mustache yelled over the rain. The whole mountain started falling apart.

All my energy was drained from me as we fell. The others started screaming and we all changed back to our regular forms. JP, Zoey, Bokomon, Neemon, and I were all falling to the right while Kouji, Takuya, and Tommy fell to the left.

"Dahlia!" Kouji yelled. I looked at him with a sad smiled. I knew we were going to be separated for a while, so I wanted to smile at him and let him know that I was going to be all right.

"Kouji" I mouthed. I saw the scared look on his face. It was the last thing I saw before everything disappeared from my vision.


	5. Chapter 5

"The entrance to the forest kingdom should come up after this field." Bokomon said from his perch on JP's head. I wasn't really listening, I was worrying to much about the others. Was Tommy being the brave little boy that I knew he was? Was Takuya taking care of him and arguing with Kouji?

Kouji. I wonder if he's okay.

Is he worrying about me too? It wasn't something I wanted to dwell on for too long.

"Don't worry Z I'm sure we'll find the way you wanna know why?" JP said enthusiastically.

Did this guy forget that I was here to? I was only a few steps behind him.

"Why?" Zoey asked with a bored tone.

"Cause we're fighters that's why! We don't give up and we never quit."

A few minutes later, JP was lagging behind and even I, who was deliberately walking slowly, past him and started walking in sync with Zoey.

"I give up I quit" JP contained. He seemed to be struggling to even support his own body weight.

"What happened to that fighting spirit?" Zoey asked. I rolled my eyes. Now I understood why I preferred traveling with Kouji. They were nice people, really, but they did scream and complain an awful lot.

"I got hungry." JP answered.

"We'll take a nice long break after we get out of this field okay?"

JP agreed to the compromise. "If I can make it that far."

Zoey looked over at me. "You're not tired to are you?" I shook my head and smiled.

_I'm fine._

"That's good. So how'd you stand traveling with all the time?" I smiled shaking my head in a light hearted manor.

_He's not that bad._

Zoey looked confused. I forgot, she wasn't as good at reading my expressions as Kouji was. With the wave of my hand I dismissed the topic. This time, she seemed to understand the gesture, because she stopped talking.

JP tripped over a rock and fell.

"Know what?" Zoey asked. "We don't have time to horse around here." She offered him a hand.

He looked at her the same way I figured he would look at a doughnut with a blush on his cheeks. As he was reaching out to take Zoey's hand, this little pumpkin came jumping through the field, between their hands, and then stopped.

"What in beefs name was that?" JP asked. I shrugged.

The little guy was staring at us with sparkling eyes.

"Tsunomon come back here at once young man I have had enough of your arrogance for one day." This giant cactus exclaimed, appearing through the field. Like I said, it was a giant cactus with giant red gloves and red boots with a little tuff of orange hair on the top of it's head.

She looked around at us confused.

"My goodness gracious what a wonderful surprise! You're humans." She suddenly cried out in excitement.

"Human beings?" The young digimon, who I now know is Tsunomon asked.

* * *

A few minutes later we were following the giant cactus as she held Tsunomon in her glove. He was squirming around, trying to get away, but he was trapped in a firm grip and not getting out of it anytime soon.

"Aw come on let me go I'm never going back to that nasty school!" Tsunomon cried.

"I didn't know digimon had to go to school."

"That's where they learn the skills they'll need as a full grown digimon." Bokomon answered the blonde.

"What kind of skills do they learn, jumping and eating?" Leave it to JP to ask such a stupid question. I really hope that he hadn't just insulted the two digimon in front of us.

The cactus digimon turned to us. "How exciting, I've never seen real live humans before. I know! How about you come to the school with us, I'm sure the children would love to meet you."

"Not me! I'd rather go home, I'd rather watch grass grow!" Tsunomon complained.

We ignored the little digimon's complaints. "We'd love to see the school but I'm afraid we don't have time to stop and chat. We're heading to the forest kingdom." Zoey declined.

"We're on an important mission, one that can't be delayed." Bokomon jumped in.

"Things to do, people to see, you understand." JP added. I kept my mouth shut, which I would have even if I could talk.

"Oh that's to bad I was hoping you'd join us for afternoon snack time."

That's all it took to win JP over. "After noon snack time, why didn't you say so! We are there lady."

"JP! Could you not think with your stomach for once. Of all the people I could be stuck with why'd it have to be you?" I slunk my shoulders, my presence having been forgotten again.

"Cause it was written in the stars?"

I tapped there shoulders, giving them a look.

_I'm still here you know._

"At least I have another girl here." Zoey added to her previous statement. I smiled at her forgivingly. She was right. I could be stuck with JP and Takuya, and who knows how much worse JP would be without Zoey.

We emerged from the field to see a little hut at the bottom of a cliff.

"That's the digimon school over there." The digimon announced. It wasn't much, but it looked cosy enough.

"Thats it?! That looks like one of the houses the three little pigs built! I've seen garages bigger then that."

"JP keep your voice down." Zoey scolded.

* * *

When we got to the bottom, the little digimon (minus Tsunomon) started singing to us.

"Welcome humans to our school.

Where we learn and play all day.

We think our teachers really cool

So we hope you'll want to stay.

Welcome humans to our school

Where we learn the Digirule.

Stay and play that would be cool!"

They finished there song and smiled up at us. I sat down and several of them came over to me instantly. I giggled softly and smiled, patting one on the head. The others examined me with interest.

Zoey didn't have my charm with kids and she was frozen by one of the baby Digimon. The cactus that introduced herself as Togemon was apologizing over and over again.

"Poor thing did I scare you?" Zoey asked the little digimon. It was shaking. "Yeah just a little bit." It answered.

"Ha! I was all by myself when I ran into the humans and I wasn't scared, not even a little" Tsunomon bragged.

"Whatever." The other digimon responded, turning around and leaving him behind.

I watched them go with a frown on my face. Poor guy. I knew what it was like to have everyone turn your back on you because you were different, because something changed. By the way they were acting I could tell that it hadn't always been this way.

Togemon brought us inside the school so we could stay with the children for the day.

I leaned against a wall as JP and Bokomon tried to talk about the human world and our adventures. I smiled sadly as they told our story, adding some details that I didn't know because I was traveling with Kouji during that time.

When I was little and could still speak, I would tell my parents the craziest stories. Everything from what happened that day at school to my dreams from the previous night. Momma used to sit me on her knee with papa next to us as I told them of my little adventures which I always over exaggerated.

"Something wrong?" Zoey asked. I pointed to myself, and then JP and Bokomon.

_I used to tell stories too._

"Did you used to tell stories like that?" She asked. I nodded, pointing to my throat and then my heart.

_I loved telling stories._

The little digimon were suddenly swarming around us asking all kinds of questions as Togemon apologized for their 'rude behavior.' I thought it was kind of funny how Togemon was always apologizing even though we weren't bothered at all.

* * *

At recess, Zoey played with some of them on a little slide while JP played a game they liked to call 'digiwrestling.' One of them jumped up into the air and when it came down, slapped JP in the face with it's tail.

I was leaning against the wall and laughing at the sight before me. One of the younger digimon was sitting on my lap, content with relaxing with me.

"What's your name?" It asked. I wrote my name in the dirt with my finger.

_Dahlia._

"D-da" It started, trying to read my name. I nodded with encouragement. "Dahlia?" I clapped while smiling. It pronounced my name right!

"How come you wrote it?" I pointed to my throat, then made an X with my hands.

"You can't speak?" I nodded.

"Well that's okay, I'll speak enough for both of us! My names Tanemon." I giggled lightly at the cuteness of the little digimon. Tanemon sat on my lap, telling me all sorts of stories just like I used to tell my parents.

A little while later, Tanemon got off my lap to go join the others in a game that looked a lot like soccer.

"I can't tell which is the ball and which is the kids." JP commented. I was glad that he wasn't trying to play. He would probably kick every single digimon on the field until he finally kicked the ball, and even then he would probably break it.

"I'm open pass it here Kapurimon!" Tsunomon called. Kapurimon ignored him and fired the ball at a rock. It was blocked by what I'm guessing was the goalie and set back into the field.

Tsunomon smiled, taking this as a chance to go after the ball himself. He started bouncing towards it and when he was almost there, was tackled out of the way by Kapurimon. That definitely was _not _part of the game.

"What'd you do that for!" Tsunomon yelled. Kapurimon looked at him blankly before he started crying.

"Kapurimon are you okay?" Togemon asked. The other digimon glared at Tsunomon.

"But I'm the one who got hit." Tsunomon pouted confused.

"Poor Tsunomon I don't get why the other kids won't play with him." JP frowned.

"They all probably think he doesn't fit in with them. I know just how he feels." Zoey whispered.

"You? I would have guessed you were the most popular kid in school Zoey."

Zoey ignored JP's comment, staring off into the distance as if she were thinking of something.

After a minute, she spoke again. "I guess everyone thought I was upity 'cause I lived abroad." She whispered.

"Well were'd you live?"

"Italy. My family lived there since I was a little girl. We moved to japan a year ago."

I sat silently, listening to Zoey and JP talk.

"Wow Italy huh? That sounds pretty cool."

"Tell that to my classmates." She sighed. "They just want me to act like them."

"Well then act like them. It can't hurt if it makes friends right?" I wanted to slap JP across the face for being so insensitive.

"JP I don't pretend to be someone I'm not just to be popular."

JP looked back out at Tsunomon. "Yeah I guess that would hurt."

"Still, no one likes to be lonely."

I walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder. Her eyes met my teary ones. I smiled empathetically and pointed to my throat and mouth.

_I understand, I had to go through something similar because of my throat._

I held out my hand, still smiling. She smiled back and grabbed it, letting me help her up.

* * *

At lunch time we stood in the back of the room waiting for Togemon to come back with the food. She walked back in wearing an apron and gloves.

"Snack time!" She sang. "Alright now everyone, you know the drill. Open wide!"

The digimon eagerly opened the mouths. "Here they come!"

"Does that include us to?" JP asked Zoey. Figures that he would ask her. He didn't really try to talk to me since I was mute and all. Just because I couldn't talk didn't mean that I couldn't communicate at all!

"I guess."

Togemon threw the food into the air and started punching it. "Togemon Jab!"

The food went flying into the digimons' mouths. We opened ours to and some of the food was sent into them.

JP went over to Tsunomon and started talking to him again. I frowned. Seeing how things seem to go wrong when JP speaks I wasn't all that eager to listen when he opened his mouth to talk. I know he has good intentions, but he never puts them to action the right way.

When he pulled out chocolate I literally shrunk to the ground and covered my ears, not hearing anything that he said. Zoey stomped over and started whisper yelling at him.

Tsunomon, looking hurt, jumped off his stump and ran, er, bounced out the door. Zoey and JP exchanged a few words before Zoey ran out after Tsunomon. JP and I followed after her.

"Tsunomon come back! Just here us out." Zoey yelled to him. "Or at least slow down. Come un buddy!" JP added.

I wish I brought duck tape so I could have tapped JP's mouth shut.

"Tsunomon please!" Zoey yelled again.

"I just want to be left alone leave me alone!" I faltered in my running, not hearing what Zoey yelled back. Part of me thought that maybe we should leave the little guy alone. At least for a little while. He just needed time to think.

We stopped to catch our breath after losing sight of Tsunomon. Somewhere in the distance, we heard a splash of water.

"It's Tsunomon!"

"Yeah he's over there!"

"Help help I can't get out!" Tsunomon cried for help. We ran over to the source of his voice and found him flailing around in a river, doing his best not to drown.

"I'm coming!" Zoey yelled, taking a few steps back. JP tried to protest but Zoey already leaped over the river and landed on a stump.

"Hold on!" She called, reaching out her hand. Tsunomon started leaning towards her.

"Just a little more I've almost got you."

Zoey grabbed a hold of Tsunomon, but then fell in the river with him. JP started freaking out and I was getting ready to go in after them when there was a flash of light and Zoey was lifted out of the water by two giant paws. A head popped out. It's fur looked a lot like Lobomon's scarf and it had a horn on the top of it's head, kind of like a unicorn.

JP screamed like a little girl.

Sorry that was an understatement.

* * *

After getting out, Zoey ducked behind a rock and took off her cloths to let them dry. I leaned against the rock, playing guard dog for her.

"All right boys no peaking." She called out as she started getting dressed. I glared at the boy in the jumpsuit and the digimon with a peak-and-I-will-kill-you-before-you-can-even-blink look. They shivered in fear but didn't try to look.

JP turned his attention to Tsunomon. "Wow, I didn't know you could digivolve."

"I sure wish I couldn't, it's been nothing but a royal pain in the neck." The digimon frowned.

"Aww come on, you don't really mean that."

"Yes I do." Tsunomon looked like he was on the verge of crying. He told us about how he had digivolved to get the ball back once and then all the kids became scared of him and looked at him like he was a big, freaky monster. I listened carefully to his words.

Zoey came out from behind the rock and smiled at Tsunomon. She told him that she wasn't afraid that he could digivolve and even thanked him because she would have drowned if he didn't. Well, I would have gotten her, but Tsunomon doesn't need to know that. Right now, he could be the hero.

Right after JP and Zoey convinced Tsunomon that we should go back, it started to rain.

When it thundered JP freaked and ducked to the ground.

"Are you kidding? You use electric attacks all the time you can't be afraid of lighting." Zoey yelled at him.

"I'm different when I'm a digimon, haven't you figured that out yet?" JP answered as if it totally justified is actions.

It didn't.

"This isn't good." We all turned to the little digimon who had spoken. "I've got to get back to school" He didn't wait for a response as he took off bouncing back the way he'd come.

"Oi Tsunomon, hey, what's the big hurry?"

We followed him to where he was standing by a river.

"The waters so high."

"No kidding."

" said when it rained this hard before the water over flowed and flooded the school. If it keeps up they'll all be washed away!"

"Washed away?! Guy's we've got to do something." Zoey cried in shock.

"We have to spirit evolve." JP decided. We looked over at him so he could explain himself.

"We'll get their faster if we fly. Then, we can use our combined strength to try to save the school from the flood waters."

We looked over at him. I smiled. They guy finally had a good idea.

"Good thinking JP."

We pulled out our D-tectors. The blue digital strips circling our hands.

"Execute, Spirit evolution!"

Our bodies began to change into those of Digimon.

"Kazemon!"

"Beetlemon!"

"Lillymon!"

Tsunomon stared at us in shock and admiration. "You digivolved! Awesome."

I winked. "Sure is. Now let's go."

Beetlemon swopped up Tsunomon and we took off for the school.

I could see all the children along with Togemon, Neemon, and Bokomon on the roof of the school, trying not to be blown away.

JP placed Tsunomon with the group of baby digimon who were also admiring us. "There you go kid."

"Thanks a lot Beetlemon!" Tsunomon smiled.

"We'll have to divert the water with something big, like one of those rocks. If we work together, we should be able to save the school."

Kazemon and I nodded in approval.

"Why JP, your pretty brave when you wanna be." Kazemon added.

"And smart too." I pipped in.

"Uh he he. Thanks."

"Let's move it!"

JP flew over to a rock and started pounding the ground with his thunder fist. Once he got the rock loosened, he picked it up and brought it back over to us.

"Now tell me where'd you like this." He asked.

"How about a little to the left?"

"Yeah, left is good."

"You've got it." He answered.

He placed it on the ground and pushed against it to keep it in place. "Hey Z, a little help?"

"At your service. Hurricane wave!" She blew the water back with her strong winds.

"Viscous Vine!" I shouted. Vine's shot from my hand and wrapped around the school, keeping it in place. Sure we could block the water from flooding it, but if the school got blown away, our efforts would be for nothing.

The digimon cheered for us. "Kapurimon no!" Togemon called. I looked over to see Kapurimon fall into the water.

"Help!" He yelled. He was able to wrap his tail around a tree branch to keep himself from being washed away, but he wasn't going to hold out long.

"Kapurimon please! Just hold on dear I'm coming!"

Bokomon grabbed on to Togemon's glove, stopping her. "Togemon don't do it! You'll be washed away, the currents just to strong!"

"But Kapurimon!"

The other Digimon cried out in fear.

"Tsunomon! Go get him!" Beetlemon yelled. Tsunomon was shocked. He looked back at us but we were to busy trying to keep the school in tact to help.

"You're the only one who can do it!"

"I can't." He protested.

"Yes you can! We know you can!" I yelled, struggling.

"You saved me, you can do the same for Kapurimon!" Zoey called.

Tsunomon looked from his classmates to Kapurimon.

"Someone help!" Kapurimon cried out again.

"Tsunomon!" Beetlemon called.

"You can do it!" Kazemon encouraged.

"We believe in you." I yelled up to him.

"I can't hold on!" Kapurimon screamed.

Tsunomon got a fierce look in his eyes. He jumped up in the air"

"Tsunomon digivolve to!"

His body doubled in size and I saw that same fur pattern and unicorn horn from before. (I should stop saying Unicorn, it sounds less intimidating. . .)

"Gabumon!"

He charged past me and Kazemon, leaped up on Beetlemon, and launched himself towards the rock. He attacked it, sending himself flying back towards Kapurimon.

He broke through a large log that was flying straight at Kapurimon and grabbed onto the tree.

"Don't worry Kapurimon, I'll get you back in no time."

"Wow thanks Tsunomon thanks so much." Kapurimon thanked him.

Gabumon got Kapurimon and brought him back to safety.

* * *

The rain stopped and the sun started to make it's reappearance in the sky. The storm was finally over.

All the digimon were surrounding Gabumon, complimenting him for digivolving. I brought my vines back into my body and flew over to Kazemon and Beetlemon. I smiled when I heard the little digimon telling Gabumon that they weren't afraid of him anymore and they were sorry that they had been in the first place.

"Aww shucks guys."

"Gabumon?" Gabumon turned his head towards Kapurimon.

"Thank you for saving me. I can't wait till the time I can digivolve to! I hope I'm as cool as you are."

"Kapurimon. You're making me blush." Gabumon said with embarrassment. Zoey, JP and I changed back to our normal forms.

We laughed at his sudden shyness.

Togemon brought out a boat and placed it down in front of us. It was made of bundles of straw they had tied together along with a sail.

"We made this boat for you in craft class. We hope it will help you." Togemon said, stepping away from the boat.

"Thank you madam, well get to the forest kingdom in no time." Bokomon spoke for us.

"And that means I won't have to carry you!" Neemon exclaimed.

We got into the boat, saying our goodbyes.

"It was nice meeting all of you." Zoey bowed.

"Hey Tsunomon you're not afraid of digivolving anymore are ya buddy?" JP asked.

"Nope I'm gonna keep on digivolving and one day I'll be as strong as the legendary warriors!"

Bokomon started to speak but I didn't hear him because Tanemon had bounced over to the boat next to me.

"Bye Dahlia. It was nice telling you my stories." Tanemon smiled. I reached out, picking her up. I leaned in close to where I guessed her ear was.

"It was nice listening to them." I whispered.

She looked at me wide eyes. "You just!"

I put a finger to my lips, winking at her.

_Let's keep this between us._

She smiled and nodded understanding as I set her back on the ground.

JP opened the sail and as soon as it caught the wind, we started moving.

"Thanks for everything you guys." Zoey waved holding one hand over Bokomon's mouth. Huh. Why was she doing that?

"It was our pleasure."

We waved goodbye to the little digimon until they were completely out of sight. While the others were enjoying the wind, I curled up on the ground.

My throat still hurt from when Grumblemon grabbed it and my talking just now brought all the pain back, but it was worth it when I saw Tanemon's eyes light up the way they did. I had made the right choice.

"Oh look! Our comrades have returned!" Bokomon exclaimed. I looked up and sure enough, Tommy, Takuya, and Kouji were falling from the sky in giant parachutes. Where they heck did they get those?

Wait, Kouji!

They steered their parachutes so that they landed safely on the boat. Once they had, they took off their gear and tossed the parachutes over the side. Their weight would have slowed us down.

"Hey you guys!" Takuya greeted with a smiled. Our little crew ran over to them excited and asking what happened. I stayed seated where I was with a smile plastered on my face.

Kouji broke free of them and walked over, sitting down next to me. I leaned my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes, enjoying the calm wind as we sailed. This was my version of a hug to him because I knew he didn't really like hugs that much.

"I was really worried you know. Are you alright?" He asked.

I nodded with a smile, leaning my weight on him a little more blushing. I really hope he didn't see that. My heart started beating faster in my chest. Kouji didn't seem to mind that much since he didn't comment or push me off.

As for my real answer. Yes.

I was alright, now that everyone was back safely.

Especially Kouji.


	6. Chapter 6

Bokomon stood on a log as we watched a trailmon go by on the track. "I believe that the forest kingdom is just behind that track." He told us.

"Sure looks big." Takuya commented. I smiled. We were almost there. Hopefully now we'll get the answers that we're looking for. Why do we have the spirits anyway? The more I thought about my own, the more I realized that I'm _not_ like Lillymon as much as I thought.

When I was Lillymon, I felt more bright and cheery. Plus, I could _talk._ I could use my voice to communicate with others and I had the ability to help out. I could actually do something to benefit others.

I just realized something.

Rather then being _like_ Lillymon, I think Lillymon is more of the kind of person that I _want_ to be. I wanted to be powerful like her. Strong like her. Brave and smart, useful in a battle, and I wanted to be able to talk. When I was Lillymon, I could be that kind of person. I wished I could be like that all the time, but I can't. I can only be Lillymon if I digivolve, which never lasts long.

I snapped out of my thoughts and back to the real world.

"A little bit more?! These little bits are killing me!" JP complained. I giggled softly to myself. That was typical JP.

"Whats so funny?" Kouji whispered to me. We were walking side by side with a little distance between the group and us. I pointed to JP.

"You actually think is whining is funny? I think it's just plain annoying." He answered when he saw where I was pointing.

I shrugged and smiled.

_What can I say, he's grown on me._

"Yeah? Well I don't think I'll ever get used to him. Or any of them for that matter." He sighed in annoyance. I looked over and rolled my eyes playfully.

_I didn't think you would._

He scoffed but I could see the amusement in his eyes. Yup. It was really nice to have Kouji back. He was the only one who really understand all my gestures and expressions. .

* * *

Kouji,Takuya, Zoey and I started running down a hill. I was glad for the extra boost it gave me. The forest kingdom wasn't much farther and I had a feeling that if we kept moving, we could make it in a few hours.

"Man, isn't it time for a dinner break, I'm wasting away here!" JP yelled. He and Tommy were to tired to run down the hill with us.

"We didn't even get any breakfast yet!" Tommy added. The four of us at the bottom of the hill exchanged glances. Kouji looked reluctant to stop and I kind of was to, but Takuya and Zoey seemed to think it was a good idea.

"I think we better stop here and make camp." Takuya said,

"It's been a long day for all of us." Zoey put in.

"Yeah, whatever." Kouji finally agreed. I was a bit surprised by this. I really thought he would of put in more of a fight to keep on going, but I wasn't complaining. My feet were hurting me as well.

JP and Tommy looked at us in disbelief. They started chatting excitingly about stopping and eating. I heard a rustle of leaves from a tree above us. My eyes snapped over to it, but I didn't see anything out of the ordinary. Still, I couldn't shake this weird vibe I was getting. Kouji placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Something wrong?"

I shook my head.

_Nothing._

A part of me was screaming that it wasn't nothing and I should investigate, but I decided to ignore it.

* * *

"Look what I found! I hope it's edible." Zoey said, holding up a white apple. We looked at it curiously. I figured it was probably safe to eat since most apples were, but then again, I've never seen a white apple.

"It's called a meat apple." Bokomon started to explain.

"Meat apple?"

"Yes, each one has the flavor of a different meat. Quiet nutritious actually."

"Where'd you find that thing?" Takuya asked.

JP was eyeing it like he was going to pounce Zoey any second and take the food right from her hand.

"It was just lying on the ground. There has to be a tree somewhere near by. Bokomon will you help me find some more?"

Bokomon agreed and Tommy and Neemon decided to tag along. The rest of us decided that we would go and collect some firewood.

"Dahlia and I will go look for firewood over here, and you guys can go in that direction. If we do this, it'll be faster." Kouji decided.

"Hey what if I wanted to collect firewood with Dahlia huh? You and JP have gotten more time to get to know her then I have." Takuya complained. It made me blush a little to hear that he wanted to get to know me better.

"Not gonna happen." Kouji argued. I looked over at Takuya who was fuming. Uh oh. I think this just become more then who I travel with.

"And why not?" Takuya snapped back. I stood in between them and put my hand up.

_Stop. _

They looked at me in confusion.

I gave Takuya a sad smile, then pointed to Kouji and JP, and finally made an X with my arms.

_Sorry, I can't travel with you. Kouji and JP definitely can't work together. _

"Fine whatever." Takuya grumbled, turning towards the direction JP was heading. I softly smiled at Kouji and we started walking in the other direction to gather the wood.

* * *

We had collected a good amount of wood and were starting to make our way back when Kouji stopped walking. I turned back to look at him.

_What is it?_

"You know, you never did tell me how you found your spirit." He stated. I completely froze, and almost dropped all of the wood that I had collected. He tossed me a small twig to write with which I caught with ease. This was his way of saying I wasn't getting out of this and I had to tell him. I put down the other wood in my hand and wiped a spot in the dirt to start writing.

Kouji leaned over my shoulder, watching as I formed words in the ground. I felt a blush creep it's way up my cheeks, and I was glad that he couldn't see my face.

_It was while I was falling off that cliff. When I was soaring through the air towards the ground, my spirit came out from the side of the mountain, and I used it to digivolve into Lillymon. After that, I flew back up to help the others. _

"Anything else?" He asked. I nodded, and went back to writing.

_As you saw, Lillymon gives me the ability to speak. It all has to do with the accident from 8 years ago. At that time, my throat was injured, so rather then their being something wrong in my brain that makes me unable to talk, it's literally my throat itself. That's also why I can whisper, even though it hurts. When I'm Lillymon, I'm in a different body so I can talk._

"You keep mentioning something about an accident. What happened?"

My face paled. It wasn't something I liked to think about at all, yet I thought about it all the time and kept it to myself, which was painful. Should I really tell Kouji? Maybe, I've already told him this much, and if theres anyone here that I absolutely trust, it's Kouji.

He watched closely as I started writing again, but it was interrupted when we heard Takuya's yelling.

"Hey you guys?! Come on where are you! Tommy and Zoey are back with the apples."

I sighed. This would have to wait for another time. Getting up, I picked up the wood that I had collected again and wiped away my previous words with my foot. Kouji growled in frustration. I understood though. Every time he tried to talk to me about something serious, someone interrupted.

"Let's go." He growled. I nodded, following behind.

* * *

Takuya was furiously trying to start a fire but to no avail under Kouji's super vision. Finally, after a minute or so, a steady stream of smoke started coming off the wood.

He said something I couldn't hear and then backed away as Kouji's started blowing on the wood. I sat alone, leaning against a tree watching the scene before me. Zoey, Tommy, JP, Bokomon and Neemon where stabbing the meat apples on to sticks so that we could cook them over the fire.

While Kouji finished starting the fire, Takuya walked over and sat next to me. I politely waved at him.

"How did you stand traveling with that guy all the time? He really get's on my nerves!" I giggled and wrote my answer in the dirt.

_Zoey asked me the same question earlier._

He looked confused. "She did?"

_Yeah, she did. He's really not as bad as you think he is. More like he has a few... trust issues. Don't worry, I'm sure he'll warm up to you guys soon enough. _

"You really think so?"

_Yeah I do. P.S. don't tell him I told you this. He'd kill me! :) _

"If you say so I guess. You're the expert after all."

I blushed a little bit. What did he mean by 'the expert' ? Is that supposed to mean that I'm the closest to him, or something else?

"Hey guys, the fire and apples are ready! Come on over and dig in!" Zoey called over to us. Takuya wasting no time got up of the ground and offered me a hand. I took it allowing him to pull me up. We made our way over to the fire together.

Tommy came running over to us with two meet apples in hand already placed on sticks. "Here guys!" He said, handing them over with a smile.

"Thanks buddy!" Takuya snatched his and ran over to the fire, obviously hungry. I crouched down in front of Tommy and took mine gratefully, ruffling his hair.

_Thanks. _

He smiled back up at me. "Well what are we waiting for! Come on!" He grabbed my hand and dragged me over to the fire. I giggled lightly, letting him.

Tommy stopped walking for a second, still holding my hand. I felt it too. It was that weird presence from before.

"D-do you f-feel th-that?" He stuttered. I nodded, squeezing his hand in reassurance.

_Yeah, I do too. Don't worry, I'm here for you._

"What's taking you guys so long?" JP called over to us. They were already cooking there apples.

"Nothing!" Tommy answered, dragging me the rest of the way over. I sat down between him and Zoey as we placed our apples down to cook.

"Hey Bokomon, anything in your book about a beast spirit?" Takuya asked with a serious face.

"I haven't seen anything."

"Well if it's not to much trouble could you take another look?" Takuya insisted.

"Why certainly."

Wasn't a beast spirit that thing that Grumblemon used to digivolve into Gigasmon? I think so. When he changed, he had cried out "beast spirit evolution!" I'm surprised that Takuya even remembered that, let alone asked about it.

Bokomon flipped through the pages of the book but told us that he still couldn't find anything. He yelled at Neemon when Neemon started messing around with the book.

"But I think I found something!" Neemon cried. "This page seems to be folded over." He started lifting up the page to show us exactly what he meant. He was right! There was a page that had been folded over.

Bokomon pulled it up and examined it closely. "This changes everything. It seems there are two spirits for each of the legendary warrior."

We all gasped in shock. We had two _two _spirits! We silently urged Bokomon for more of an explanation. He cleared his throat to continue.

"The first is the human spirit like Agunimon. The second one is called the beast spirit. That explains were Gigasmon came from, but how did he summon the beast spirit?"

"I wonder what life would be like as a beastly!" Neemon voiced his thoughts. I inwardly groaned. This was really not the time for his stupidity. Bokomon told him off explaining that with the beast spirits, we might have the power to digivolve again.

"Well then, if Bokomon's right, then that means each of us should be able to get a beast spirit." Kouji said deep in thought.

"But if that's true, then we're only half way there." Zoey frowned.

"Oh man, it's like starting over." JP complained AGAIN! I respect the kid and all, but so far as a human, I don't think I've heard him do anything but complain.

"But if we get our spirits, maybe we can beat Grumblemon!" Typical Tommy, always looking on the bright side. Not that it's a bad thing, it was good to have someone speaking positively in times like this.

"Well I'm ready to give it a try. Beast spirit evolution here we go!" Takuya added with a grin.

"Is this a good idea?" Neemon asked. I was surprised. If anyone was going to say that, I thought it would be Kouji.

"What's the matter with you? We have to help you find your beast spirits as soon as possible after all it may be the only way to save the digital world! We haven't even made it to the forest terminal we're running out of time. These beast spirit's must be our number one priority." Bokomon babbled.

"Nope not good." Bokomon turned to Neemon in shock and fury.

"What is 'not good?"

"The meat apples! While you're talking they're burning up!"

I turned and looked at the meet apples to see that they were indeed burning. I was the first to yank mine out of the ground followed by the others. Just as I was about to take a bite, I felt that presence again. I snapped my head around but there wasn't anything out of the ordinary. I'm really getting a bad feeling from this.

The others had already taken bites out of their apples and were expressing what they thought it tasted like. I took a bite of mine, but I couldn't identify the flavor. What ever it was though, it tasted really good.

"Hey Dahlia, what's yours?" Takuya asked. I shrugged.

_I don't know._

"Here let me try it." I took the apple off the stick and tossed it over to Takuya who caught it perfectly. He took a bite from the side that I hadn't.

"Actually, I don't know either. Whatever it is, it's good." He through it back over to me. I smiled.

_Thanks anyway._

There was a rumble in the sky as the world darkened. When I looked up, I saw a cloud covering the three moons. Huh. I didn't see any clouds before.

The tree's behind us started to glow all weird. Upon closer inspection, you could see different scenes appearing on them.

"Wow, a Tv." Tommy gaped in awe. They were all views of the real world. We were standing around and gaping when them when I saw one a few yards away with a scene that looked familiar. I slipped away from the group and ran over to it.

_*scene* _

_My parents and I were in the car driving to the hospital. They were going faster then they should have been because my mom was in labor and they had to get to the hospital as fast as they could. I was going along since there wasn't time to drop me off somewhere. _

_My dad in his flustered state wasn't paying attention to where he was going. We had already run a red light and there were sirens sounding behind us. My dad decided to keep going. When we got out of the car at the hospital, he was sure the cops would understand. _

_We ran another stop light, but this time, we weren't so lucky. A big 18 wheeler t-boned us. The car was sent flying and started rolling down the road. A little girl in side was screaming in her carseat but the two adults in the front were silent. The police cars trailing them screeched to a halt. Police offers jumped out of their vehicles and ran over to the car that had been hit and was now in flames. _

I tore my gaze away. No, I didn't want to remember that. Why? Why was it on the screen! Quickly, I wrote a note on the ground.

_I'm going for a walk to clear my head. Be back soon - Dahlia. _

As soon as I finished writing the note, I took off running.

Tree's playing different scenes from the real world blurred past me as I ran with tears in my eyes. I didn't care. I just needed to get away. I needed to be away from the others before I cried. They didn't need to see how weak I was. I'm 13 for god's sake! I should be stronger then this!

After running for a few minutes, I slumped against the ground and let the tears fall. They wouldn't stay inside any longer. I feel so weak.

"Mom, dad, why'd you have to go?" I whispered, ignoring the pain in my throat.

They had died in that car accident, and I had inhaled to much smoke and small shards of glass, damaging my vocal cords. I was supposed to become an older sister that day, but the baby died too! He died before he even had a name.

I was finally broken from my mental state when I heard a blast from somewhere in the distance. It came from the direction of the campsite. That's where the others are! Are they being attacked by something?

Whatever it was, I needed to get back. Now. If something was going on, I was never going to make it in time on foot. I grabbed my detector from my pocket and willed myself to transform. The blue data strip surrounded my hand.

"Execute." I whispered.

"Spirit evolution!"

My body became to glow and change into my other form.

"Lillymon!"

Wasting no time, I jumped up into the air and flew towards the others. In about a minute, I made it back. The sight in front of me was. . . shocking to say the least.

Lobomon was trying to hold Kumamon back while Kumamon attacked him with his frozen tundra attack. Kumamon gave up on his attack seeing that it wasn't working and glared at Lobomon. There was something wrong here.

"What happened!" I shouted. Zoey snapped her head over me. "Lillymon thank god you're okay! We thought something awful happened when you didn't come back!" I landed on the ground next to her. "I'm fine. So why is Kumamon attacking us?"

"I don't know!" She shouted desperately. "And I don't know why Agunimon and Lobomon are fighting back, we agreed not to spirit evolve." She looked like she was on the verge of tears.

Agunimon suddenly came crashing out of the bushes riding on some kind of pig like digimon. He was shouting at it as it flew around, trying to shake him off. He succeeded and ducked behind a tree.

Our D-tectors lit up.

**"Bakumon. The product of a medical sleep research computer program. His special attack is nightmare syndrome."**

"Lobomon, Agunimon, you guys deal with Bakumon. Let me handle Tommy." Agunimon charged towards Bakumon again but Lobomon seemed hesitant. I smiled at him to let him know I'd be okay. He smirked back and charged after Bakumon as well.

"I won't let you keep me away from my mom!" Kumamon yelled. So that's what this was about.

"Tommy listen, you've got to stop. Please!" I begged.

He lifted his snow gun, ready to fire.

"Tommy, I know what it's like. I know what it's like to see a parent leaving before your eyes and know you can't go to them because someone is in the way." I remembered trying to get to my mom but being unable because the police stopped me.

"But that doesn't mean you can attack who ever is in your way!" He paused for a second, but never dropped the gun from his target, me.

"How do you think you're mother would feel? How do you think she would feel if she saw you attacking these people? She wouldn't want that!"

Kumamon looked over at me, confused. "You don't know what my mother would want!" He spat.

"But I do. If you're mother knew what was going on, then she wouldn't want you to hurt your friends! How do you think she would feel if she knew that she was the reason that people got hurt?"

"But she wouldn't be the one hurting them, I would!" Kumamon shouted.

I nodded and continued. "Thats right, you would. But what would your motive be? It would protect your mom. She would feel like it was her fault Tommy. If you hurt these people, then you're not only hurting them, you're hurting your mom too and you know that! If you care about your mom, then you need to stop attacking!"

"Kumamon!" Agunimon shouted, running over. "You're under the spell of Bakumon's nightmare syndrome. It isn't real! You have to fight it!"

Agunimon slammed his fists together, creating fire. Zoey yelled at him to stop.

"It's time to end this nightmare." He turned, throwing the fire at a tree which hid Bakumon. It hit the target, knocking Bakumon to the ground. He was surrounded by the blue data strip.

"Now for some purification." Takuya held out his D-tector.

"Fractal code, digitize!" The data strip was sucked into Takuya's D-tector. Bakumon began to glow, then returned to normal.

Tommy changed back into himself and looked at us confused. "Lobomon have you been fighting someone?" He asked. I smiled in relief. Tommy was okay. That's all that matters.

"Glad to have you back Tommy." Lobomon grinned. I changed back to my normal form and ran over to Tommy, hugging him in a motherly way.

"Tommy don't you remember? You were having a nightmare!" Zoey exclaimed.

"I was?" I giggled softly at his cluelessness and leaned over to whisper in his ear.

"Yes, but you're okay now."

I let go of him. He looked back at me surprised and shock. "Dahlia did you just?" I shrugged, then brought a finger to my lips.

_What are you talking about? Whatever it is, let's just keep it between us._

He grinned at me as we laughed together.

"Did Dahlia just what?" Takuya asked. We looked at each other and then back at Takuya and simultaneously shrugged.

"I don't know what your talking about." Tommy said with an innocent face. "But, you just, and she-" Takuya fumbled with his words.

"Nope. Sorry." Tommy replied.

It felt good to finally open up to someone besides Kouji, who would freak if he just heard me, or Tanemon who I wasn't going to see for a long time. I had told someone in the group who could keep my secret.

Takuya gave up and started talking to Kouji about something. At first, Kouji seemed to give him the cold shoulder, but then they bumped knuckles with each other. It made my heart swell.

"Hey Dahlia?" I looked at Tommy who had spoken and bent down next to him. "How come you don't whisper all the time?" I wrote carefully in the ground.

_It hurts._

"Oh, I understand. But do you think you could talk to me a little bit every once in a while? Your voice reminds me of my mom."

I smiled at him. "Of course."

* * *

All of us were lying on a pile of leaves except Kouji as he decided to take watch. I smiled over at him one last time before closing my eyes and falling asleep under Bakumon's spell. He had felt bad about attacking us and wanted to repay us with a good nights sleep.

And you know what?

For the first time in a long time, I didn't have a nightmare.


	7. Chapter 7

Kouji looked over at everyone. They seemed to be fine. They all had their spirits, they would be fine without him if he left too. He remembered what had happen not to long ago.

He had been sitting by himself when his D-tector started beeping. When he pulled it out, it had that mysterious symbol on it.

**"You're beast spirit awaits Kouji Minamoto. But first, you have some growing to do." **

It was then that he decided that if he had some 'growing to do' that he would do it by himself. With that in mind, he took a paper and a pencil he found with Bokomon's stuff and started writing a note.

Dahlia woke up while he was in the middle of writing that note and walked over to him. She put a hand on his shoulder to get his attention to which he jumped back in surprise.

"Dahlia!" He whisper yelled. "What are you doing awake?"

She ignored him and looked to see what he was writing.

_I'm going on alone so I can actually get something done._

Dahlia looked up at him in shock. The feeling of hurt that she felt in that moment was clearly visible on her dainty face.

_You were going to leave without me?_

"Dahlia. . ." He tried to reason, grabbing her wrists so she wouldn't move. She yanked it away. The pain in her heart was almost unbearable. The one person that she had trusted more then anyone in the digital world, more then anyone in the _real world_, was about to leave her without telling her. He was going to leave her just as clueless as everyone else.

_Why?_

"Look, it's going to be dangerous and you'll be safer if you stay with the others."

Dahlia glared at him and grabbed her D-tector from her pocket, rudely waving it in front of his face.

_I have my Spirit, I can take care of myself!_

"I know you can. It's just-"

He stopped when she started writing a message in the dirt.

_You don't trust me._

Kouji's eyes widened. Did she really think that?

"It's not that-" Dahlia continued writing.

_And you know what the worst part is? Out of everyone I know, I trust you the most. Ironic isn't it? I thought after all this time, you'd at least trust me a little, but I guess not. _

Kouji was getting a guilty feeling in his stomach, something he was **not **used to feeling. Dahlia had tears in her eyes, but continued writing anyway.

_If you had just come up to me and told me that you were leaving, I would have let you go. Sure it would hurt, but at least then I would know that you trusted me and you were safe. So go ahead, run along and leave us behind. I'm sure I'll be fine. You said it your self right? I can't take care of myself so I should stay with the others. _

That was the last straw. She had hit a nerve and Kouji was beyond angry. He hated that she was making him feel this way about leaving. If she had just stayed sleeping, then this wouldn't be a problem! But the thing that made him the most upset was that she was right. So, in his fury, he grabbed Dahlia and yanked her with him as he left the others behind, following his original plan plus one.

Dahlia's message was washed away by their feet. She tried desperately to pull her wrist away from Kouji but it wouldn't budge. His grip was to tight. He was was moving so fast through the forest that she had to practically run just to keep up with him.

Dahlia was desperate to be released. So desperate that she whispered as loud as she could, so she was practically talking in a normal voice.

"Let me go!"

That got Kouji to stop, but he didn't release her wrist. He turned to face her. "Let you go. Is that what you just said?" He chuckled, but it was more angry and amused then lighthearted and happy.

She nodded.

"So you think you can write all that, make me feel angry and guilty about leaving you behind, and then just walk away like it was nothing?"

Dahlia was a little bit afraid this time, but she nodded again.

"Well it's to late for that now, you're coming with me and that's final." With that said, Kouji started dragging her a long with him again.

Despite the burning feeling in her throat from talking twice that night, Dahlia whispered to him again.

"I can walk by myself."

"Whatever, just stay where I can see you." Kouji grumbled letting go.

As they walked, Kouji made sure that he could see her at all times. If she slowed down, so did he. If she sped up, then he did as well. Though it was clear to him that Dahlia was upset because she refused to even look towards his general direction and her body was stiff as she moved.

Break line

Dahlia wasn't the only one who had woken up when Kouji was planning his escape. Bokomon and Neemon had woken up as well, and they were following behind. Bokomon knew that it was important the ancient warriors stay together, so when it got the opportunity, he was going to tell Kouji to come back.

He had watched in amusement what he called 'the lovers quarrel" and had been shocked to hear Dahlia whisper. That was something he decided they had better not mention once he finally revealed himself. Now, Bokomon was following the two as they stopped for a drink with Neemon by his side.

Being the clumsy person he was, Neemon tripped and face planted into the dirt. And, rather then complain about the pain, he simply said, "This tastes bad."

"Why are we following them?" Neemon asked.

"Are you serious? Aren't you the least bit curious about that email Kouji got last night?" Bokomon asked.

"Oh yeah! Not really."

Bokomon sighed. Why he still put up with Neemon, he didn't know. "That message must have been very important! I can't believe your not interested."

"Oh! Hey, I am." He assured.

"You are?"

"Sure, whatever, but I have a question for ya! Do these pants make me look fat?" Bokomon knew he shouldn't have believed Neemon was actually serious. The yellow digimon never was. He grabbed the waist line of Neemon's pants, pulled back as far as he could, and then let them go, whipping Neemon's skin quiet painfully.

Dahlia lay on her back taking a break for a minute and staring at the clouds passing by. She had known that Bokomon and Neemon were following them for a while now but had decided not to say anything. If she did, Kouji would be more pissed then he was and that wouldn't be good. Why was he so mad in the first place? She just wanted to tell him how she felt and then she was going to let him go like he wanted. He didn't trust her right? Why'd he bring her along?

Kouji also didn't understand why he was so mad at Dahlia but he had been, and now he wasn't. For now, his main concerns were her safety and he message he received that night. He stared at his D-tector, looking at the face of Lobomon. "It's driving me crazy, who sent this email?" He monologged. Of course, nobody answered him. His thoughts were disturbed when he heard a familiar voice over to his left. Dahlia also heard it and got up to look.

_Neemon must have just blown their cover._ She thought.

When she saw Neemon jumping around and asking if he 'jiggled when he danced' she couldn't help but burst out laughing. She was laughing so hard that she had fallen to the ground holding her stomach.

Kouji had the opposite emotion and was actually really annoyed. "Stop following us!" He yelled, grabbing Dahlia's arm and yanking her with him into the tall grass. She stumbled as she ran still laughing silently to herself.

"Quickly now, follow him!" Bokomon shouted, grabbing Neemon and dragging him as well. At this point, it was a chase of cat and mouse between Kouji and Bokomon as they dragged their partners behind them.

Kouji and Dahlia broke free of the tall grass only to come face to face with a cliff. They stopped short of falling just in time. From behind them, they could hear Bokomon's voice.

Bokomon had been so focused on the fact that they had caught up Kouji when he saw him that the two digimon crashed into him, who was holding Dahlia, which sent all four of them off the cliff. Kouji held her just like he had when Grumblemon threw them from the cave as they fell yet again. Dahlia squeezed her eyes shut, though this certainly wasn't the first time she felt like she was going to die in the digital word and strange enough, she was more relaxed then she should have been.

They fell into more tall grass and rolled several feet before hitting a rock and getting sent flying into the air. They landed in a heap, Dahlia on the bottom, Kouji hovering a little bit above her using his arm strength to keep himself off the ground, and Bokomon and Neemon clinging onto each of Kouji's shoulders.

Kouji looked up and came face to face with what he could only describe as a rock with yellow eyes. In shock, he stumbled back to his feet leaving Dahlia on her own in front of the strange digimon, lying on her back. She waved up at it awkwardly.

_Heyyyy. . . _

It looked down at her and then back up at Kouji. Dahlia decided that this was not just any rock, but a digimon.

"What is that?!" Neemon asked, breaking the silence.

"A Gotsumon. They're living rocks but they're basically kids and can be real trouble makers let me tell you." Bokomon announced.

Dahlia got up off the ground and joined Kouji at his side, dusting herself off.

"What do you want?" Kouji asked the Gotsumon.

"Nothing so what do you guys want?" It asked back. Dahlia gulped. If she knew Kouji like she thought she knew Kouji, that meant that he was going to take Gotsumon's question as an insult for the simple reason he didn't get a straight answer back.

"Nothing why do you care." Dahlia mentally face palmed. Here it comes. . .

Kouji and Gotsumon had started a staring contest and it was obvious that who ever looked away first was going to be the loser. Dahlia sighed, impatient. She would never understand guys and their 'man pride' as she liked to call it.

Bokomon cleared is throat from his position on Kouji's shoulder. "Well if you're not going to ask then I will. Can you tell us how to get to forest terminal?" Dahlia seemed to be giving him a look that said

_If I could have talked then I would have asked. _

"Yes I know but since Kouji here is the voice and he wouldn't ask so I had to." He whispered to her.

"Yeah I could tell you but I'm not gonna." Gotsumon sneered. He turned and took off through the tall grass.

"Follow him, come on, chop chop." Dahlia was already following Gotsumon leaving Kouji in the dust. She briefly heard Kouji mumble something about 'not telling what me to do' before his footsteps followed behind her.

Break line

Dahlia watched in shock as Gotsumon crawled up on top of a rock and blended in with the color, almost completely disappearing.

Kouji pushed past her and started looking around. "Come on, he couldn't have gone far." Dahlia tapped his shoulder and pointed to the rock.

"Uh yeah, that's a nice rock Dahlia but if you haven't noticed, we're trying to find Gotsumon."

Bokomon turned and yelled out "Look we know you're here"

"Kind of." Neemon put in.

"We're not going anywhere kid okay? Just come out." Silence. Dahlia sighed and picked up a rock off the ground. She tapped Kouji on the shoulder again, and once she had his attention, chucked it at the spot where she saw Gotsumon disappeared.

They heard a grumble as Gotsumon returned back to normal. Kouji didn't know wether he should be shocked or impressed. It was the same for Neemon and Bokomon.

"Oh okay." Gotsumon sighed. "Just tell that pink haired chick not to throw anymore rocks at me! And I'm still not gonna tell you anything."

This caused Bokomon to lose his temper. "You are just a little rat. I don't think I've ever seen such a disrespectful digimon!"

Gotsumon rolled his eyes. "Yeah so what if I am? Huh?" Gotsumon suddenly felt the vibration of his people crying out in fear through the ground. This reminded him even more of his mission and it made him even more determined to accomplish it. He turned and climbed up to the top of the rock. Kouji and Dahlia climbed up too. They watched in horror as a huge chunk of a small mountain completely disappeared, causing the top part to fall off.

Gotsumon who were next to the mountain fled in horror from the digimon behind them.

"Slide evolution!" It called out.

"Grumblemon!"

"Where is spirit?" Grumblemon asked.

"It's Grumblemon!" Kouji exclaimed. He had already put on arm out in front of Dahlia as to protect her.

"N-no!" Gotsumon shouted, jumping down from his perch.

"Hey just where do you think your going?" Kouji questioned. Gotsumon was shaking. Wether it was from anger or fear, Dahlia couldn't tell.

"He won't get away with this. I won't let him."

"Are you crazy?! You can't fight that guy, leave him to me." Kouji said.

Dahlia put a hand on his shoulder and cleared her throat.

_Us._

Kouji glared at her. He had seen what happened last time they fought Grumblemon and he really would have preferred that Dahlia run, but the look on her face told him that she wasn't going anywhere.

"You?" Gotsumon asked confused.

"Yeah. Just watch this." Dahlia nodded with a small smirk on her face. Together, her and Kouji held out their D-tectors.

"Execute." They scanned the data encircling their hands.

"Spirit evolution!"

Gotsumon watched in amazement as the two humans digivolved.

"Lobomon!"

"Lillymon!"

Lillymon jumped backwards and hovered in the air as Lobomon stood on the rock. He wanted to let Gotsumon get a good look at him so the digimon would have faith that he could handle this situation. Lillymon hit him lightly on the shoulder.

"I think he get's it, no need to pose anymore."

He chuckled. "I was about to say the same thing to you." Then, he leapt of the ground gaining tremendous hight, going even higher then Lillymon. The moved forward, heading towards Grumblemon to engage in battle.

"They turned into digimon." Gotsumon whispered to himself. "And not just any digimon but legendary warriors! Maybe theres hope yet."

Grumblemon was busy absorbing data when he heard an annoying voice behind him.

"Grumblemon!"

He turned it laughed. "It's you two. That good! Me have been looking for you."

"So what?" Lobomon sneered.

"You get away once before, but if I defeat and get spirits Cherubimon be much grateful to Grumblemon." He was encircled by data.

"Slide evolution!"

Now standing in front of the two legendary warriors was none other then Gigasmon. Lillymon felt a wave of fear shoot through her but she shook it off. This wasn't a time to be afraid. She had to be strong, for both herself and Kouji.

Gigasmon leapt up into the air and did a flip, coming back down. Lobomon grabbed his sword and started swinging it around.

"Lobo kendo."

There was crash as the two attacks met each other and the ground beneath them started to shake. Lobomon was knocked down landing on a little platform on the ground and Gigasmon had landed on his feet quiet a ways away trying to find the other warriors.

"I'm gonna save him." Gotsumon mumbled.

Lillymon turned to Gigasmon in furry. "Hey you over grown freak! Knock it off!" Gigasmon turned to her and laughed. "Little flower no scare me." Lillymon squinted her eyes and thrust her hands together. They created a large flower with a giant metal gun in the middle.

"Flower canon!"

Gigasmon jumped out of the way of her attack, straight towards Lillymon, and punched her in the. Lillymon was sent flying backwards towards a rock, but Gigasmon didn't know which one.

"Hey, get up!" Gotsumon cried to Lobomon as he brought him to a sitting position. He turned and saw something red and shinny falling down the chasm. He instantly recognized it as the Jewel that he needed to release the spirit.

Lillymon shook her head and pulled herself back up off the ground. No way was she going to be beat that easily.

"Where you at?" Gigasmon yelled, searching for any sign of Lillymon or Lobomon. A flash of silver caught his vision.

"aha there you are!" Gigasmon jumped from rock to rock, making his way towards the warrior of light. Lillymon was flying over as fast as she could, but she wasn't fast enough.

Thinking fast, Gotsumon climbed on top of Lobomon and used his powers to shield the both of them. Taking this time, Lillymon popped up out of seemingly no where.

"Flower Canon!"

The green ball of energy smashed into Gigasmon's back. He fell to his knee's but the attack didn't really affect him as much as the girl had hopped. A moment later, Gigasmon got back up, trying to find the source of the attack. He couldn't find anyone though, because Lillymon had ducked and was hovering lightly behind a makeshift pillar.

"Come out? You no hide!" Gigasmon yelled. Obviously, nobody came out. Once Gotsumon was sure that Gigasmon was gone, he turned back to normal.

"Thanks." Lobomon whispered, starting to get up off the ground.

"Don't thank me till we're out of here." Gotsumon replied, but he couldn't wash away the sense of pride that had come over him relating to what he had just done.

"Can't we wait a minute?" Lobomon yelled.

"You want to wait for him?" Lobomon looked over at Gigasmon who was searching around for somebody. Probably him.

"You in for much pain when I find you!" The digimon was yelling.

Wait hold on. . .

What about Dahlia?

"Wait, what about Lillymon?" He yelled. Gotsumon looked confused. "Your pink friend? I dunno."

He suddenly saw a blast of green energy hit Gigasmon. It had actually come from somewhere near him. The blast hit Gigasmon in the arm. While he was searching in confusion, Lillymon flew over to Lobomon panting hard. She had several bruises on her body.

"I'm okay." She smiled. Lobomon grinned back, relieved but also hiding his anger because she had gotten hurt. "Come on let's go."

Break line.

Kouji leaned against the wall pouting while Neemon and Bokomon tried to get him to get up. Meanwhile, Dahlia did what she thought was the best thing to do.

Give Kouji space.

"This will make you feel better." Gotsumon yelled, throwing something in front of Kouji. He didn't bother looking at him.

"I don't need anyone's help."

"Yeah, I can tell, you did such a great job before." Gotsumon retorted, walking over to the exit of the cave.

"Not like you could do any better." Kouji grumbled. Dahlia made her way over to him and crouched down, placing a hand on his.

_We did our best._

Gotsumon was determined that he could save everyone all by himself. All he had to do was find that thing he was looking for.

"Look kid, you just don't stand a chance." Kouji stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Yeah maybe I don't, but I can't do any worse then you I know that for sure. Even that chick over there was at least able to get a few hits on the guy." He said, pointing to Dahlia. "Some legendary warriors. And the rest of you are no better." the digimon snapped, fleeing from the cave.

Dahlia glared at Kouji. He could at least been a little more optimistic. She only hesitated for a second before running off after Gotsumon. Kouji sighed in anger as he watched the two run out the door. He listened quietly as the other Gotsumon spoke. One sentence caught his attention.

"Yes, theres no hope for us now, unless he really does find the spirit."

"The spirit?" Kouji shouted. "If Grumblemon get's that we'll never stop him!"

Break line

Dahlia leaned against a pillar taking deep breaths. Gotsumon had gotten away from her, and she couldn't call out to try and find him. She slumped back against the stone, hoping that the little guy was okay.

"Dahlia!" she heard someone yell out. When she looked up, she saw Bokomon running towards her with Neemon and Kouji in tow.

When Kouji saw Dahlia again he was more then a little relieved. She hadn't come back and neither had Gotsumon which had led him to believe the worst. That they had an encounter with Grumblemon. Now that he could see her again, he felt relieved and even happy. A part of him also wondered why he was so worried about her all the time. He was never this worried about the others.

Dahlia got up and waved. Bokomon was the first to reach her.

"Dahlia my dear girl! You had us all so worried! And may I ask what that is behind you're back?" Dahlia looked confused. When she turned, she saw a symbol etched into the pillar where she had been leaning. Shrugging, she stepped back. Bokomon inspected it closely.

While he was doing that, Kouji had run up to Dahlia and was starting to question her.

"Why'd you run off like that." She gestured out with her hands with an annoyed look.

_After Gotsumon duh._

"But you could have gotten hurt!"

_So could Gotsumon._

"Argg! Sometimes, I really don't know what to do with you!" Kouji frowned in frustration. Dahlia gave him an innocent smile.

"Look, it's the same mark as Lobomon's. I wonder if that means Kouji's beast spirit is here somewhere yes?" Bokomon asked.

"Sure." Neemon shrugged.

Kouji pulled out his D-tector and started to repeatedly hit one of the buttons.

"What are you doing now?" Neemon asked.

"The D-tector can sense spirits. How can you possible live here and not know these things?" Bokomon scolded.

Dahlia looked over at Kouji's D-tector with him but the screen stayed neutral. They both sighed. Why couldn't things ever be simple? Dahlia gave Kouji a small smiled.

_Don't worry. We'll find it._

"Yeah." He responded. "I really hope so."

From somewhere in the distance they heard a loud roar and saw an explosion. Both of them whipped their heads towards the site.

"Uh oh, not Gigasmon again." Kouji groaned.

"Maybe he's fighting Takuya and the others." Bokomon suggested.

Dahlia grabbed Kouji's hand and tugged it a little, pointing towards the direction of the explosion.

"Wait a second." Dahlia stopped.

"Are you sure it's even a good Idea to go fight? We don't know if it really is Takuya and the others or not and last time we didn't fare so well."

Dahlia scowled of him and let go of his hand, starting to walk on her own. He dashed over and grabbed her shoulder. She turned, giving him a fierce look.

_I don't care. If there is even a chance it's the others, then I'm going to be right there to help._

"Not alone you're not. Let's go." She smiled up at him and together they started heading towards Gigasmon.

"What about the Spirit?" Bokomon wailed.

"Later!" Kouji called.

Break line.

Lillymon was flying as fast as she could while holding onto Lobomon at the same time. This way was decidable faster. They had locked wrists so most of Lobomon was. .. dangling in the sky. From their position, they watched in horror as Zoey's spirit was taken away.

"No..." Lillymon whispered. Dahlia was horrified. She knew how much that spirit meant to Zoey and now it was gone. Unconsciously, her grip tightened.

Lobomon was grinding his teeth.

"Hey Lillymon." He started. The warrior looked down at him.

"How far can you throw me?"

Her eyes widened when she realized his plan. "You sure?"

"Yeah."

Her worried look became a smirk. "You asked for it." Then, she be spun 2 full rotations before throwing Lobomon right at Gigasmon who had just gone through a slide evolution.

"More tasty spirits for me!" Grumblemon exclaimed. He was about to go eat the spirits of Agunimon and Beetlemon when there was a light above him.

"Why don't you taste this first? Howling laser!"

Lillymon flew over to the others and stood in front of them while Lobomon went after Gigasmon. She was determined to protect them if that's what it came to.

"Lillymon? Is that really you?" Tommy asked. She turned and nodded.

"In the flesh. And that's also Kouji doing his best to take on Grumblemon." She frowned. Lillymon noticed that even as a digimon, she was still a little smaller then Takuya. How come they all got taller?

Takuya got up groaning.

"Zoey are you okay?" He asked.

The blonde sighed and looked at her D-tector. "Yeah I guess. It's just, what good am I to you guys now?"

Lillymon walked over to her and kneeled down to her level since Zoey was still sitting on the ground.

"You're here aren't you? And that's the best we could as for, spirit or not. Wether it's to make us laugh, keep us going, or just give us you're support, we need you."

Break line.

Lobomon and Gigasmon we're fighting like crazy, each unwilling to lose this battle. They met blow for blow in a dust cloud, but it was becoming obvious that if something did not change, Gigasmon would get the upper hand soon.

Lobomon jumped out of the dust cloud and looked for Gigasmon, but couldn't find the guy.

"Quagmire twister!"

Kouji felt a sharp pain in his back that sent him flying into a pillar and exposed his spirit.

"Got you now!"

Gotsumon watched in horror as Gigasmon charged towards Kouji's exposed spirit. He hated to admit it, but the warrior of light was his last hope and he couldn't let that leave now.

He made a decision.

He jumped into the air, right in front of Lobomon.

"Rock fist!" Gotsumon shouted.

Gigasmon was trapped between rocks that surrounded his body tightly. Gotsumon threw Kouji the gem he'd retrieved earlier.

"Put that in the statue, hurry!"

Still confused, Gotsumon explained to Kouji that he had to put the Gem into a slot on the last pillar so the spirit would appear and that he had to hurry. Gigasmon started pounding on Gotsumon's back, trying to be released.

Kouji used a vine to support himself and swung over to the front of the statue where he was able to place the gem in. The whole structure started to shake, sending him to the ground.

They watched in amazement as the pillars began to spin, a bright light located in the middle. Gotsumon watched in pride as his mission was completed.

"That. . . not good." Gigasmon gulped. The statues faced him and fired a triple laser.

"Kouji! Takuya yelled. The others ran a long side him. Dahlia had changed back so that she could save her energy, ready to fight again if she needed to.

They stopped and watched the incredible sight before them. From the ground came a spirit surrounded in a bright white light. Kouji's D-tector began to glow with that same light.

He took his D-tector out and aimed it for the spirit.

"Beast spirriiitttt!" Kouji yelled. The beast spirit reacted, soaring straight into his D-tector. His hand became surrounded by not one, but multiple data lines. He slammed his D-tector down past his hand, scanning each one of them.

"Execute."

"Beast spirit evolution!"

Kouji's body began to glow in change, this time taking on more of the form of a wolf. His body became 3 times his size and he stood on four legs instead of two. He wore a golden type of armor that showed off his immense new strength.

"KendoGarurumon."

Bokomon pulled out his book and looked up the new digimon.

"KendoGarurumon the beast of light." He read.

"KendoGaruwho?" Neemon asked, getting a snap to his waist line.

Everyone in the area was breath taken by Kouji's new digital form.

"Why'd he get his first?" Takuya asked.

"I could have done that." JP added.

KendoGarurumon roared a roar that almost sounded painful and started moving, slamming repeatedly into a tree.

"Oh no! Kouji can't control the beast spirit yet!" Bokomon exclaimed.

Dahlia felt like her heart was being crushed into small little pieces. She clutched her D-tector, a blue data stream forming around her hand.

Takuya noticed this and quickly grabbed the hand with the data surrounding it. Dahlia looked at him, confused and desperate.

"As much as you want to help, as much as all of us want to help, we can't. We need to trust that Kouji can handle this. If you transform, you're only exposing your spirit to Gigasmon. How do you think Kouji would feel if you lost it?" Takuya questioned.

Dahlia, with tears in her eyes, gave up on transforming but still held onto Takuya's hands. It was obviously in a friendly way and not a romantic way, Takuya's way of saying that he was there to support her and her way of accepting that.

Gigasmon took the chance and charged forwards towards KendoGarurumon.

"You should not keep what you no control!"

KendoGarurumon turned to where that annoying voice was coming from and charged at it, ready to attack if only to make the thing stop talking. Two beast digimon charged towards each other, but there could only be one winner.

The impact was so great that it sent the cliffside falling straight towards the ocean, taking Gigasmon and KendoGarurumon with it.

"Kouji!" Takuya yelled, his voice ringing through the air.

Dahlia's eyes never left that cliff, so when Kouji started to pull himself up, she was the first to notice him. She tugged on Takuya's hand and pointed. They rushed forward as fast as they could.

"That spirit. Sure takes. A lot out of a guy." Kouji mumbled. He couldn't keep his grip on the cliff and fell backwards.

A rock hand reached out and took his before he could descend any farther.

"I guess I needed your help to be a hero after all. And I guess you needed mine to be one two. Maybe asking for hep is what makes you a hero, of course having a beast spirit doesn't hurt either." Gotsumon told him.

Kouji smiled weakly. It was his way of agreeing.

"Can I come up now?"

Gotsumon gave him a sheepish grin. "Yeah, sure. Sorry"

"No problem. You've got to work on your hero skills. Rescue first, talk later."

Dahlia let go of Takuya's hand rushing forwards to aid the beat up Kouji. She kneeled down next to him and Gotsumon.

"You're alright." She whispered happily, holding in her tears. Kouji smiled up at her.

"Yeah, I'm alright."

Without even thinking, Dahlia she wrapped her arms around Kouji's neck, hugging him. "Thank god" She whispered. Water clouded her vision but she never let it fall.

The group of kids behind them were already shocked that someone would actually _hug_ Kouji, so when Kouji wrapped his arms around her and started hugging her back, they didn't even know what to think.

Zoey smiled at them. Perhaps she did know what to think after all.

Maybe, just maybe, Dahlia was in love with him.

And there might just be a small chance that he returned those feelings too.


	8. Tommy and Dahlia's adventure (extra)

**(A/N as you know, I've been following the actual plot and script of the actual show as best as I could, but I decided to write this extra little chapter for y'all. It might not be as long as the other chapters, but please enjoy!) **

The older kid's decided to discuss their future plans while Tommy and Dahlia sat off to the side by themselves. Of course, Dahlia could be in the conversation, but it was unanimously agreed that she would stay and keep Tommy company. Well, sort of.

*10 minutes ago*

"You guys, I think we have some things to discuss." Kouji started. The other kids walked over to him.

"Umm Tommy? Could you wait over there for a minute buddy?" Takuya asked, knowing this was serious. Tommy tried to argue with him but to no avail, so Tommy walked away and was by himself kicking the dirt with his shoe and grumbling about how unfair it was.

"Maybe one of us should go hang out with the little guy." Zoey suggested worried. They all looked at each other and agreed that it was the best thing to do.

"So who's gonna go?" Kouji asked.

"I think Dahlia should. It's not like she can really contribute to the conversation by talking anyway." JP shrugged. Zoey slapped his shoulder, very hard, and Kouji bawled up his fists. He was probably going to punch JP had Dahlia not stopped him. She looked to JP and nodded.

_He's right, I'll go. _

Takuya, who was also mad that JP was being so inconsiderate, felt bad. "You sure?"

Dahlia gave him a thumbs up and her usual smile.

_Positive. _

With that said, she walked over to Tommy and tapped on his shoulder. He smiled up at her and whispered something in her ear. She nodded with a laugh and they walked over towards a tree, disappearing behind it.

"JP, that was so rude!" Zoey scolded.

"Hey, I just stated the truth." He defended, but even he felt a little bit guilty. Kouji was still glaring daggers at him.

"Whatever, it's in the past. Let's just focus on the present and discuss what we were planning to." Takuya said, breaking the ice.

"Yeah whatever." Kouji growled. Zoey couldn't help but notice how much Kouji's was affected when it came to Dahlia and inwardly smirked. Her suspicious were proving to be true.

Dahlia sat behind the tree with her legs sprawled out, Tommy sitting on her lap. Earlier, he had asked if he could get to know her better and if she would actually whisper to him, to which she agreed to do with a smile on her face.

"Hmm. . . What should I ask?" Tommy asked. Dahlia giggled but shrugged.

_How should I know?_

"Alright, here's an easy one. What's your favorite color?"

Dahlia tapped her chin thoughtfully.

"Mint green." She whispered. Tommy grinned hearing her voice. It really did sound like his mothers. Dahlia could already feel the pain in her throat, but she decided to ignored it for Tommy. Actually, she would probably to just about anything for Tommy.

"Do you have any siblings or pets?" He asked next.

"No."

"Do you wish you did?"

"Yeah, I do."

Tommy asked her a few more questions before Dahlia stopped him for the night, promising she would talk again soon. Her throat was really starting to hurt now and had that familiar burning/stabbing feeling. She had pushed herself to her limit of talking and it was time for her to stop.

Of course she felt guilty because she couldn't talk to Tommy anymore. If only she could. . .

Tommy listened to her voice every time she spoke with his eyes closed. The sweet sound relaxed him a lot and her embrace along with the way she spoke made him think of his mother, but in a good way. At this point, he already thought of Dahlia as his favorite older sister.

He leaped off of her lap with an idea in mind.

"I know! Let's play a game!" He practically shouted. Dahlia looked at him confused and amused.

_What game do you wanna play?_

"Let's go on a scavenger hunt! Who ever finds the most interesting object wins and the winner will be decided by the others when they're done talking! Come on, what do you say? Please?"

Dahlia nodded with a smile.

_Alright._

She quickly rote a note in the dirt.

_Tommy and I decided to play a game while you guys were being all serious :p _

_We should be back soon! _

_ -Dahlia and Tommy. _

Once she was done, Tommy grabbed her hand and they started walking.

"Okay, if you see something in range then let go of the other persons hand and retrieve it. If we both see an object at the same time, then the first one to get it wins. You can only have one object, so if you see something you think is better then what you have, you should let it go and replace it with the new object." Tommy explained. Dahlia put her thumb up.

_Okay!_

They walked in silence, each intensely focused on finding something. Tommy was the first one to spot an object he deemed worthy and let go of Dahlia's hand, running over to get it. She sighed, waiting.

Tommy came back holding a weird fruit that looked kind of old. Dahlia hadn't ever seen anything like it.

"Weird huh! Come on, let's keep going."

A few minutes later, Dahlia thought she spotted something. She let go of Tommy's hand and climbed up a tree to grab it. When she came down, she was holding a shinny object that a bird had probably picked up. It looked sort of like a marble."

"It's so shinny!" Tommy exclaimed. "I hope the bird doesn't miss it."

The pinkette laughed. She was sure that it wouldn't.

They walked a little farther until they came to a river. At about the same time, Dahlia and Tommy spotted a shell in the water. The two looked at each other with determination in their eyes. Tommy was the first to let go, racing after the object.

Dahlia chased after him, He had started wading into the water a little when she wrapped her hands around his waist, picking Tommy up and placing him behind her.

"Hey no fair!"

The girl stuck her tongue out at him and continued towards the shell. She was almost there. . .

Tommy jumped on her back, causing her to fall forward. She landed in the water with a splash. Tommy laughed at her, then grabbed the shell.

"I got it!"

They both got out of the water, laughing. Dahlia was glad that she wasn't stuck in the 'older kid meeting' because she was having plenty of fun with the little boy by her side right now.

After 20 more minutes of searching, they decided to start heading back. Tommy was bringing with him an impressive sized claw from some type of animal while Dahlia had a shinny pendant in the shape of a bone.

"You think the others are done by now?" Tommy asked. Dahlia nodded. They had given them almost an hour, they should be finished and the sun was starting to set behind them.

They were walking calmly when Tommy heard something to his left. He turned on his heels, looking around.

"Did you just hear something?"

Dahlia gulped, but nodded. She shrugged it off though and assured Tommy that it was probably nothing.

They heard it again. Dahlia grabbed Tommy's hand, holding onto it tighter. She started walking a bit faster, dragging the little boy with her.

Suddenly, a digimon landed down a few feet in front of the digidestined. He looked at them with a curious look on his face.

Dahlia stepped in front of Tommy, inspecting the digimon closely. It was kind of like a little green monkey dressed up in cave man cloths.

The Digimon's eyes flew everywhere as inspected the kid's seemingly searching for something. Its eyes stopped right on Dahlia's neck.

More specifically, the rose pendent of her neckless.

With incredible speed, it dashed forward, unclasped the object off her neck, and then took of through the tree's.

"My neckless!" Dahlia whispered shock. It was the neckless that her mom had given her, the thing she treasured most.

"Don't worry Dahlia, we can go and get it back right now. Come on!" Tommy pulled out his D-tector. The girl smile at him and pulled out hers as well.

Data surrounded their hands.

"Execute."

They scanned the data.

"Spirit evolution!"

"Kumamon!"

"Lillymon!"

Had the older kid's not been huddled up talking like they were, the would have seen the green and blue lights of Dahlia and Tommy digivolving.

"Come on Lillymon! Let's go get it back." Lillymon picked up Kumamon, locking wrists with him. She then took off into the air towards the direction that the monkey had taken off in.

"Do you here anything?" Lillymon asked. They couldn't find a trace of the digimon.

Kumamon tilted his head, listening closely. To his right, he heard the rustle of some bushes.

"Go over there!" He shouted.

Lillymon turned, flying towards her right.

Soon, they caught sight of a digimon dashing from branch to branch. He was holding something shinny in his hands.

"That's him!" Lillymon exclaimed. Her speed suddenly became twice what it once was.

"Hey you! Stop!" Kumamon yelled. The digimon turned to face them, but then started leaping through the tree's faster. Lillymon gritted her teeth. She really didn't want to hurt this digimon, but when it came to her mothers neckless, she would.

"Please, just give me my necklace back!" She shouted.

The digimon called back to her. "Can't do that! Monmon needs this!"

"You don't understand! That's really important to me, just please give it back!" She begged.

This time it ignored her and kept on jumping.

"Why do you need it?" Kumamon shouted.

"I lost gift for Monmon so now I give this one!"

Rage filled Lillymon's body. A gift? He was going to take her necklace that her mother gave her and just give it to someone else? Fat chance.

Kumamon held on to Lillymon with one hand and grabbed his ice gun with the other. They weaved through tree's and branches, keeping up with the digimon they were pursuing.

He fired ice at the monkey but each and every one of his attacks missed. Tommy just couldn't get good aim when they were moving so fast.

Finally, they came to a clearing. The digimon was forced to the ground, and Lillymon and Kumamon quickly surrounded him.

"You said you we're trying to give the necklace as a gift right?" Lillymon started cautiously. The digimon nodded.

"What if we trade you something for it. Then will you give it back?"

The digimon nodded again. "You make good trade with Monmon and Monmon will give you this." He agreed, dangling the necklace. Tommy and Dahlia returned to their normal forms, holding out the objects they had collected for the game.

"How about this claw?" Tommy offered, holding out the claw he had collected. The digimon plucked it away from him and inspected it closely. It turned it around checking every inch, then held it up to his nose and sniffed it.

"No good." He answered, tossing it back. Monmon was about to leave again when Dahlia held out her object to him.

He looked at the bone like pendant full of interest. It was exactly what he was looking for! Monmon would love it!

He tossed back the rose necklace to Dahlia taking the pendent instead.

"This fair trade. Me accept. Monmon will love it!" He decided. Without another moments hesitation, took off into the tree's again.

"Good luck!" Tommy yelled waving.

_And thank you to Monmon._ Dahlia added silently.

Break line.

Dahlia held onto Tommy's hand again as they made their way to the campsite with Dahlia's neckless back where it belonged.

"So I guess this means I won!" Tommy grinned. Dahlia looked at him playfully and shook her head.

_Not yet you haven't._

She looked around trying to spot something. Her eyes came to rest on an object in a bush. It was perfect. She let go of Tommy's hand, running to retrieve it.

From the bush, she plucked of a beautiful flower that she had never seen before. The petals felt delicate and smooth to the touch, the outermost parts white and then slowly fading into hot pink as it reached the middle. This occurred on all 5 petals.

Dahlia ran back over to Tommy, grabbed his hand again, and showed him the object that she had just found. He looked at it in awe and wonder.

"Wow, it's so pretty. . ." He mumbled. A second later, his body jolted.

"But I'm still gonna win!"

Dahlia laughed.

_We'll see. _

Break line.

It had been an hour and a half since Tommy and Dahlia had left and it was already dark out side. Kouji was pacing back in forth, out of his mind with worry.

"Maybe we should go look for them. . ." Takuya trailed off. They had read Dahlia's note, but she had never really given them a specific time as to when they would be back. Would they back soon? Were they supposed to be back a while ago?

"Let's just give them a few more minutes. If they don't turn up, we can go find them" Zoey decided.

Sure enough, five minutes later, Dahlia and Tommy came strolling back into the camp panting with grin's on their faces. 4 humans and 2 digimon ran over to them.

"What took you so long?" Kouji demanded, getting straight to the point. Tommy and Dahlia exchanged a look before they started laughing.

"Like we said, we went to play a game." Tommy smiled.

"What kind of game?" Takuya asked.

"That's right! We need you guys to judge. Okay, which of these objects do you think is better." Tommy asked. Both of them held out the object they had gathered.

Tommy's was a semi large white claw that had dent marks in it, obviously used in battle. It looked kind of old and also like it had belonged to a digimon from a long time ago.

Meanwhile Dahlia's flower looked even more enchanting in the moonlight, the colors dancing about it in away that gave it an almost unnatural glow.

"Definitely the flower! It's gorgeous!" Zoey exclaimed.

**Dahlia: 1 Tommy: 0**

"I agree with Zoey." JP added quickly.

**Dahlia: 2 Tommy: 0**

"Well I chose Tommy's. Do you see that thing! It's awesome!" Takuya yelled, now holding and inspecting it.

**Dahlia: 2 Tommy: 1**

"I'm gonna have to go with Tommy. Sorry Dahlia, but I don't see what's so great about a flower." Kouji said.

**Dahlia: 2 Tommy: 2**

"Ooo! Look at the pretty flower!" Neemon exclaimed, running over to Dahlia.

**Dahlia: 3 Tommy: 2**

"Hmm. . . This claw seems like it could be full of history. I chose Tommy's." Bokomon announced.

**Dahlia: 3 Tommy: 3**

"So then it's a tie?" Takuya questioned. Tommy shook his head.

"I haven't voted yet and I choose Dahlia's!"

**Dahlia: 4 Tommy: 3**

Dahlia was shocked. So she had won! She quickly grabbed Tommy into a hug.

"Thanks." She whispered.

"You're welcome. But next time I'm gonna win!" Tommy decided.

Everyone laughed, but Dahlia's soon turned into a cough. Her throat hurt extremely badly as she had just gone farther beyond her limits then should be possible. Not only had she been talking but she was breathing hard from their 'walk in the woods' as they had ended up racing back.

"Are you alright?" Zoey asked worried. Dahlia waved her hand to dismiss the topic.

_Fine._

Yet she was still coughing a bit.

"Uh, I'm gonna go fill in Dahlia on what we decided. You guys talk to Tommy!" Without waiting for an answer, Kouji grabbed Dahlia's hand and dragged her away from the group.

He snatched up the flower in his hand.

"Are you allergic to this or something." He asked, inspecting it closely. She shook her head and crouched down to write something in the dirt.

_I was talking to Tommy and I whispered too much plus we just raced back, that's all. P.s. I told Tommy I can talk._

"Dahlia, you know you shouldn't over exert yourself like that!" Kouji scolded.

She bowed her head in shame.

_Sorry_

There was silence for a minute. Then, Kouji reached out his hand, tucking Dahlia's hair behind her ear and placing the flower in to it as well. She blushed a delicate pink and hoped to God that Kouji didn't see it.

"There, that looks good on you. I can see now what's so great about that flower. Just promise you won't talk for a while okay?"

Dahlia's blush deepened a bit.

She held out her pinky signaling for Kouji to do the same. He chuckled but did anyway, and they wrapped their pinkies around each other.

_Promise._

"Good. Now I also promised the others I would inform you on what we discussed so," Kouji took a deep breath, then updated her on everything they had talked about. She listened closely to what he was saying, absorbing in every word.

That whole time, the flower never left her hair.

And neither did the blush on her face.


	9. Chapter 8

All of us were sitting in a circle resting accept for Kouji who still didn't fully accept the idea of 'teamwork.'

"Isn't it nice to finally have some piece and quiet for once?" Bokomon asked.

"Let's have some fun and play charades!" Neemon suggested. I looked over at him with an angry glare.

_I'm always playing charades_

The little digimon ignored me.

"I thought you said fun." Bokomon grumbled.

"I've always wanted to try that thing where you're trapped in an imaginary box!"

Four little Tanemon popped out from the ground near us. One waddled over to Neemon who stroked her on the head. One of them looked at me wide eyed and grinning.

"Dahlia!" She exclaimed. I recognized her as the little Tanemon from the preschool. My smiled widened almost impossibly big. She jumped over to me and sat on my lap. I hugged her close.

"I'm so happy to see you!" She smiled. I bent down and whispered to her.

"I'm happy to see you too."

"You two know each other?" Kouji questioned. I nodded and gestured towards JP and Zoey.

_I met her when I was with JP and Zoey_

My attention was drawn back to the little digimon on my lap. "Oh Dahlia I have so much to tell you!" She started talking extremely fast informing me on _everything _that had happened since we left the preschool. "Gabumon is doing well and Kapurimon was able to digivolve into Kotemon! Also, I think I might digivolve soon!" I listened intently to everything that she was saying, happy to be able to see her again.

"Aww man, I really messed up." Tommy whispered, looking at the ground, feeling guilty about Zoey sacrificing her spirit for him. I held Tanemon closer to me.

"It's okay Tommy what happened wasn't your fault." Zoey tried to reassure him, but the sadness dripping from her voice didn't make it very believable.

JP started going off about how he was going to get Zoey's spirit back for her no matter what and if the others wouldn't help him, then he was fine with that.

"You have a one track mind buddy. We can't just run out and fight, we have to get to the forest terminal." Takuya said. I frowned. With everything that was going on recently I had forgotten that we had actually had a goal and was simply focusing on staying alive.

"So what then we just let him win? I can't just sit back and let Grumblemon run around with Zoey's spirit." JP argued.

"It's okay JP." Zoey was staring down at her D-tector sadly. A bunch of Tanemon ran over to her but she was to absorbed in her own sadness to notice them. Disappointed, the Tanemon started heading away.

"I have to go." Tanemon frowned sadly. Then she suddenly smiled.

"Dahlia I really want to show you something! Can I?" I nodded. I'm sure it would be fine and I could catch up to the others. I quickly wrote a note.

_Went with Tanemon, go on ahead, I'll catch up - Dahlia._

* * *

"Nice sentiment but we have more important things to do then fight battles we can't win." Kouji sighed. He had just about enough of this pity party.

"What is your problem Kouji!" JP snapped. "You'd be going crazy if you're spirit was stolen. But hey! I understand if your afraid. Even the great Kouji doesn't stand a chance against Grumblemon."

"What?" Kouji was getting mad now.

"I mean, who cares if you have your beast spirit. You can't even control it."

Kouji's fists were clenched at his side and he was ready to pound some sense into the giant idiot in front of him. Takuya and Tommy jumped between them to stop the fighting. Zoey agreed that they shouldn't worry about her spirit and JP argued that she was crazy as well.

"Alright, that's it, I've had enough." Bokomon jumped in. He could no longer stand watching the legendary warriors fight the way that they were.

"I think it's time to do something more productive then stand here and argue."

"Ahem my friends, I think the time has finally come." He began.

"Come for what?" JP asked.

"What do you mean?" Zoey questioned.

"Time to show you the path of wisdom."

"Well theres a change."

"Yeah no kidding."

"Wisdom is a path not easily walked. You must-" Kouji stopped listening to him and instead thought back to JP's words earlier. He was _not _afraid of losing his spirit and he certainly wasn't afraid of _Grumblemon. _He just didn't see the point in fighting a losing battle.

"Now come along." Bokomon signaled with dirt on his face from falling before.

"Okay. Dahlia, Come on! We're going!" Takuya yelled. He waited a second but Dahlia never appeared.

"Dahlia! Let's go! You don't wanna get left behind do ya?" He tried again. This time they waited a minute but she never appeared. All of them were starting to get worried.

"Let's take a quick look around." Zoey finally suggested. She was getting really worried now. Dahlia wasn't someone to keep people waiting.

They split quickly to look for Dahlia and decided to meet back at their original spot in ten minutes. Tommy was looking at the clouds when he tripped and fell to the ground. As he started to pull himself up he saw a note right in front of his face.

"Hey guys! I found something!" Tommy yelled. Takuya was the first to burst through the bushes.

"What is it little buddy?"

"A note."

The others appeared next to them as they crowded around the note, reading what it said.

_Went with Tanemon, go on ahead, I'll catch up - Dahlia._

Kouji could feel his fists ball up in anger. What the hell was she thinking! With Grumblemon on the lose it wasn't safe for any of them to be alone, and there she goes, waltzing off like it's just a walk in the park.

"Any idea's where she went?" Kouji growled, trying to hide his anger.

More then anything though, he was worried. Worried that she would get lost, or hurt, or she would lose or spirit, or even her-

"Perhaps she is with the Tanemon. She did seem to be talking to them a lot." Bokomon suggested.

Kouji mentally slapped himself. That's right! She had said that she'd met one of them before.

"Where would the Tanemon be headed?"

Bokomon though for a second. "Probably towards the town over that way. I'm sure we can catch up if we-"

Kouji didn't hear the rest as he had already taken off towards the town. She had better bet there.

* * *

Dahlia was amazed by the sights before her, carrying Tanemon in her arms. They had been walking around for about an hour. Digimon crowded the streets and little tents and shops lined it offering various items and activities.

"Meet apples! Meet apples! Get your steaming hot meat apples here!"

"Just get the hoop onto the pole for a prize!"

" 2 for the price of one sale!"

"Isn't it awesome Dahlia!" The excited green digimon asked her. The pinkette nodded. This was definitely a sight to see.

"Hey! You! Over here!" A digimon yelled at Dahlia. The girl turned to find the voice that waved her over. Uncertain, she walked over to the digimon. She gave it a questioningly look.

"Confused? Well you won't be for long. With just a look at your palm I can tell you your future love life!"

Dahlia blushed at that, realizing with embarrassment that a certain boy popped into her mind. She stepped back with a wave of her hand, trying to tell the digimon no. Instead, her hand was grabbed and the fortune teller stared deeply at her palm.

"As for your past, you've never really had a love life. You poor girl. Your past is a life with hardly any love at all. You have tried so hard to gain it, but to no avail."

Dahlia shifted uncomfortable. It was creeping her out on how spot on this digimon was. Perhaps it was just a guess.

"Interesting. Presently, you do have your eyes on someone, someone who you have not yet come to accept your true feelings for, but it is clear right in the palm of your hand. The way you really feel, that is."

The girl gulped. What truth.

"You love him." The digimon stated simply. "But you doubt that he could ever return the feeling, and you are afraid that this feeling will distract you from your goal."

Dahlia's eyes widened in shock. There was no way she was in love with Kouji right?

Yet the fact that it was his name and face that popped up at the word love was all the proof that Dahlia needed. This digimon was right.

She was in love with Kouji.

The problem was, she had no time to be anything with Kouji but friends under the circumstances. Right now, their main goal was to get to the forest terminal.

Who is to say that when they got home, Dahlia would ever see him again anyway? Would she see any of them again, or was their friendship really limited to the digital world?

Dahlia had to get over her feelings, and she had to get over them fast. They were dangerous, distracting even. She couldn't let this get in the way of her goal.

"JP what are you doing?"

The familiar voice snapped her out of her thoughts. It was Takuya! If he was here then so was everyone else. She needed to get back to the group.

Yanking her hand away, she started running towards her 'friends.'

"Wait! I haven't told you your future love life yet!" The digimon yelled to her. Dahlia ignored it with a soft smile on her face. She would rather not know what the future held for her until she lived it out herself.

Tommy heard the footsteps first. He turned towards where they were coming from, getting slightly nervous. His nerves went away when he saw the familiar head of pink.

"Dahlia!" He yelled excitedly, rushing over to meet her. Nobody else had heard the young boy cry out of the footsteps rushing towards them.

Dahlia bent down, putting Tanemon next to her and scooping Tommy into a hug. She could here his snivels in her ear as he tried not to cry.

"Why'd you go? We were so worried."

The girl held him a bit tighter to her chest.

"Sorry." she whispered.

"Just don't do it again okay? We need you."

Her heart swelled as she nodded again.

"Promise?" Tommy asked, holding out his pinky.

Dahlia giggled but wrapped her pinky around his own. Satisfied with the answer, Tommy pulled out of her embrace and held her hand as they walked back over to the group. He was glad to have his big sister back.

"Guys look what I found!" Tommy yelled happily. His friends turned to them.

"Dahlia your back!"

"Where did you go?"

"What were you thinking!"

"Is that Tanemon with you?"

Questions were being thrown at her from all angles. She put up a hand to stop them, scooping up Tanemon into her arms.

First, she pointed over to the road she had come down.

_I was just over there._

Secondly, she nodded and smiled at Tanemon.

_Yes, this is the Tanemon from the preschool._

Finally, she glared at Kouji, a look that no one but him got.

_I'll talk to you about this later._

"Come on you lot, we still have to talk to Shamanmon!" Bokomon reminded them already walking away. Soon, the kids followed behind.

* * *

After a few minutes of walking, Dahlia and Tanemon had said there goodbyes, promising to see each other again soon.

Kouji put a hand on Dahlia's shoulder, stopping her in her tracks.

"It's later."

The pinkette sighed. She knew they would have to talk about this eventually, so might as well just get it over with. The two started walking slower, distancing themselves from their teammates but still in range to keep them in sight.

"What were you thinking just leaving like that without telling us! All you left was a note!" Kouji whisper yelled, furious. This made Dahlia furious as well. Stupid hypocrite!

"Like you haven't done that before." She retorted with her own whisper.

Kouji was at a loss of words for a second.

"That was different." That excuse even sounded pathetic to him.

"Yeah it was. I promised to come back." Her words felt like a slap in the face. Knowing she had won this argument, Dahlia quickened her pace, heading towards the front of the group head held high and throat soar. That didn't matter though. She was glad to get the words out. As for the 'head held high' thing. It was a disguise, because inside, she was just as hurt as Kouji was.

* * *

They entered through the ancient doors, each holding a different emotion. Takuya was curious, Zoey was nervous, Tommy was scared, JP wanted to run and hide in a bush, Dahlia was upset yet also a bit nervous and scared, and Kouji was just angry. He didn't care about where they were or what exactly was going on, his fight with Dahlia replaying over and over in his head, as it did in hers.

"Shamanmon I call upon your wisdom, your insight, so basically, we are asking for 2 cents worth of advice." Bokomon called. The warriors could see a figure standing towards the back of the room.

"Who calls upon Shamanmon?" The figure asked.

"Weary travelers in need of guidance from the universe."

Dahlia resisted the urge to roll her eyes. This was just way too cliche and weird. Then again, what would she have said if she were Bokomon. "Hi, I'm traveling with the legendary warriors and we don't know what the hell to do, so would you please help us?"

"Oh you get guidance alright." Shamanmon turned. Half of the group gasped while the other half remained silent, the other half being Bokomon, Neemon, Kouji, and Dahlia.

Takuya pointed accusingly. "Wait a minute I remember you!"

"Your one of those nasty Goblinmon from the wind factory!"

Both Kouji and Dahlia were about to exchange a glance, wondering what they had missed, but then the remembered that they were supposed to be mad at each other and stopped.

"Come on you guys, lets get him!' Tommy exclaimed, already reaching for his D-tector.

"No no no Shamanmon is one of the good guys!" Bokomon all but yelled in their faces, trying to stop them from attacking. "Shamanmon is a medium. This all seeing digimon does a ceremonial dance and uses his magical club to see into the future."

Shamanmon started doing some weird dance, swinging around his club.

"You should be very careful. Ahead, you face much danger." he warned.

The digidestined stared at him like he had three heads.

"You will come up against a foe you have faced before, but this foe has a friend and in beating him, you will find a friend is your foe."

Dahlia blinked rapidly, confused and curious. She thought about what he said over and over again. If they defeated the enemy, then they would discover one of their friends is an enemy or will turn into an enemy. If this were the case, then wouldn't it be better not to fight this foe at all? Then again, they might have to if it meant their life was on the line.

"I don't buy it." Takuya declared. Tommy nodded in agreement.

"Then listen to this! The greatest test will be faced by you two!" Shamanmon yelled, shoving his club in their faces.

"This test had the power to destroy you all if your not careful."

With that, the digimon turned his back to them and started walking away.

"Hey, come back!" Tommy yelled.

"Yeah, we don't wanna get destroyed."

Shamanmon went back to dancing. "Then remember who you are and trust in each other and your friendship."

No sooner was that said, the building started shaking. Dahlia fell backwards, landing into someones arms. Looking up, she found it was Kouji.

"You alright?" She blushed but nodded. He helped her back to her feet and grabbed her hand, running towards the exit.

Outside the door, the shaking got worse. It was a struggle to stay on their feet.

"Come on, we have to keep moving." Kouji yelled. He tugged on Dahlia's arm a little bit which brought her back into focus as they ran down the stairs.

A digimon emerged from the ground with Grumblemon on it's back. It looked like a bunch of stone glued together as an art project with a helmet on it's head.

"Old foe big friend!" Takuya yelled, summarizing Shamanmon's words.

"It's Golemon!"

"Grumblemon get big angry surprise for little spirit kids!" Grumblemon sang. Kouji clenched his teeth, not realizing that he was still holding Dahlia's hand.

"One of these days, I'm going to beat this guy." Kouji growled. Dahlia put a hand on his shoulder to calm him.

_Not alone. I'll be right there._

Golemon lunged towards the other legendary warriors.

"Oh save me!" Neemon cried.

"Just give me a minute!" Takuya snapped back. He didn't mean to sound so angry but he was kind of frustrated and scared at the moment.

Golemon punched the ground, sending rocks into the air and the kids flying. A shard of the earth lodged itself into Dahlia's wrist, the force of it making her let go of Kouji's hand.

Blood oozed from where it pierced her skin.

Takuya and the others grabbed their D-tectors, ready to digivolve. Data surrounded their hands.

"Execute!" All but Dahlia yelled.

"Spirit evolution!"

"Agunimon"

"Beetlemon"

"Kumamon"

"Lillymon"

Kouji shot his hand out as multiple data streams surrounded it. "Now for the big spirit! Execute."

"Beast spirit-"

"Me no think so!" Grumblemon tossed powder out of a bottle straight at him. It landed on the ground in some sort of star formation and Kouji fell, getting trapped in the center.

"What's going on? I can't move!" Kouji yelled as he struggled to move. For some reason, his body wouldn't react to his demands and he was stuck in place.

"Sorry. KendoGarurumon no play today. You no move till grumblemon say so."

Dahlia made a note that Grumblemon didn't seem so sorry at all.

Together, her and Kumamon made the first move.

"Crystal freeze!"

"Flower canon!"

The green ball of energy mixed with the snow, making the attack seemingly more powerful. The targets dodged out of the way though, Kumamon narrowly missing a punch while Lillymon took it directly. It sent her straight to the ground.

"Lillymon!" Beetlemon yelled. He started to charge up.

"Thunder fist!"

His fists slammed straight down onto Golemon's head but that didn't seem to do anything. The giant digimon didn't even flinch.

"Sulfur plume!"

Golemon opened his mouth, firing the attack. It sent Lillymon, Beetlemon, and Kumamon flying backwards and smacking into crushed up pillars.

Grumblemon was laughing at them. "Don't tell me that best you can do."

Golemon advanced on the three fallen warriors. Lillymon was the worst off having taken two direct hits in a row. One more and her spirit would be up for grabs.

"My turn. Pyro tornado!" Agunimon shot fire from his fists, sending it straight into Golemon's face. It only took a second for the digimon to rebound.

"Sulfur Plume!"

Zoey watched in horror as Agunimon was sent flying backwards. "You can do it! Just work together!" She yelled.

The legendary warriors forced themselves back onto their feet.

"Enough! You finished! You surrender spirits now or be destroyed big time." Of course, none of the warriors backed down.

Kouji was extremely pissed, stuck in his spot and being forced to watch the others get hurt. It was obvious that Dahlia couldn't take much more of it. If he could just move to digivolve into KendoGarurumon. . .

"Anyone got any suggestions?"

Golemon slammed his fist down into the ground again, Dahlia being the closest. A giant boulder was coming straight at her. There was no time to dodge or attack, but if she didn't do something, Grumblemon would get her spirit. She couldn't let that happen.

For Kouji, it felt like the whole thing happened in slow motion. Lillymon gripped her D-tector, it began to glow and so did her body, her shape returned to that of Dahlia, the spirit returned to the safety of her D-tector,

And she was hit by the boulder.

Her frail body was sent flying backwards and into another rock. She gasped at the impact and fell to the ground. Everything hurt, her body was soar and her vision was blurry. She couldn't think straight due to the excruciating pain she was feeling. From Grumblemon's cry of frustration she could tell that her spirit had been saved.

"DAHLIA!" Kouji screamed. His efforts to get out of this spell were doubled but he still couldn't move. Only stare at her broken body.

A tear fell down her face. She wanted to tell Kouji that she was going to be alright, but there was a metallic taste in her mouth and she couldn't find her words. A single tear slid down her face.

One thought raced through Kouji's mind. Grumblemon was going to pay.

"What do we do?" Kumamon yelled. He wanted to attend to his friend, no sister, but they were in the middle of a battle. Agunimon gritted his teeth.

"Work together and take this guy down!"

With a new found determination, they jumped into the air.

"Hit him hard!"

"Right"

"I'll chill him out! Blizzard blaster!" Kumamon fired various snowballs from the gun on his shoulder. The attack was followed by Beetlemon's and then finished with Agunimon's Pyro tornado. Golemon was sent down and slammed hard into the ground.

"No!" Grumblemon yelled in frustration. He jumped up.

"Execute! Slide evolution!"

"Gigasmon!"

Dahlia stared at the scene in front of her. She was hardly able to make out the shapes of her friends, but she could tell that they were now up against Gigasmon. Tommy tried to attack him but he was unable to do so and ended up taking one of Gigasmon's instead. Agunimon tried to get Tommy out of there, but it was no use. When Tommy did escape though, his spirit was exposed.

She could hear Zoey yelling desperately at Tommy but it was no use. Gigasmon ate his spirit.

"No." Dahlia chocked on her own sobs. Her body was shaking which didn't help with the pain but there was nothing she could do to stop the tears flowing down her face. They were a mixture of pain and grief.

"Tectonic slam!"

Gigasmon slammed his fists onto the ground. The entire area started to shake.

Out of nowhere, a digimon tackled him to the ground. Gigasmon went flying back while the other digimon stayed standing. It roared in what Dahlia could only guess was pain. She knew the feeling.

Words were exchanged that Dahlia ignored. She knew her friends were still fighting and she also knew that Kouji was still stuck. She had to help somehow, but she couldn't do that on the ground.

Shaking, she forced wait onto her hands and knee's pushing herself off the ground. Pain shot through her back causing her to bite her lip to keep from screaming as she continued to force herself up.

Gigasmon disappeared which meant that the magic circle surrounding Kouji disappeared as well. He got up off the ground, running towards Dahlia with an indescribable feeling in his chest. His heart was beating a million times faster then before.

When he got to her, he wrapped one arm around her shoulder and the other around her waist. She was practically sitting as she leaned against the rock behind her for support.

"What were you thinking?! Why did you change back like that?! If you had stayed as Lillymon you wouldn't have been hurt so badly!"

Rather then respond, Dahlia coughed. Her eyes widened when she looked down at the red substance on her arm. Not only was one wrist bleeding, but also the other one was splattered with her mouth blood.

She could tell that Kouji was worried. He just tended to express that worry with anger. The girl twisted her arm hoping that Kouji wouldn't see the blood, but he did.

Without another word he scooped her up bridal style and moved as fast as he dared to towards the others, not wanting to hurt her. He caught up to the rest of the team who were retreating from the giant digimon that had attacked Gigasmon.

There was a roar that Agunimon recognized from the beast. He turned, hearing it again in the form of words.

"I've been possessed by the beast spirit!" It yelled. Agunimon turned on his heels.

"Shamanmon?"

"Please, rescue me!" Agunimon listened closely as Shamanmon retold the story of how he had gotten the beast spirit.

"Please, help me!"

Agunimon made up his mind and moved slowly towards the digimon that was crying out in pain.

Beetlemon turned, confused as to why Takuya wasn't following.

"Agunimon, what are you doing?"

If his friend had heard him, he didn't show it.

"Don't worry Shamanmon, I can help you."

Shamanmon cried out in pain again as fire exploded from his body. Against his own will he tried to attack Agunimon who dodged out of the way. Agunimon fired an attack of his own that seemed to have no affect.

Kouji watched the scene unfold from the sidelines, holding Dahlia against his chest. Her breathing was ragged and shallow, obviously still in a lot of pain.

Agunimon had been hit and was now lying on the ground struggling to get up. The possessed Shamanmon stomped on his back when he tried to get up. The digimon aimed an attack at Takuya's throat. Just when Agunimon though he was going to get hit, Shamanmon froze.

"Strike now!" He commanded. Agunimon looked confused.

"Now!"

Getting the message, Takuya kicked him off then summoned as much energy as he could muster into his pyro tornado attack.

He struck twice.

The first punch did almost nothing, but the second one sent the large digimon flying backwards from the impact.

"Now to free Shamanmon."

Takuya pulled out his D-tector, the data stream around Shamanmon becoming clearly visible.

"Fractal code, digitize!"

As the code was absorbed into his digivice, Shamanmon was able to return to his normal form. The spirit was also absorbed into him, forcing Agunimon to digivolve yet again.

His friends all started screaming at him to get away before things got out of hand, but he couldn't move. In moments, Takuya had become possessed as well.

"Holy sock!" Neemon exclaimed.

Bokomon shook in fear. "for once, I completely agree with you."

Takuya roared in pain, fire exploding out of his armor.

"It seems that the beast spirit has possessed him." Bokomon stated the obvious. Takuya shot forward, attacking JP.

"Take cover!" Bokomon yelled.

"Zoey?" Kouji asked. She turned to look at him. Silently, he placed Dahlia in her arms. This was no bother for Zoey because as far as human's went, Dahlia was light as a feather.

"Take care of her for me." Zoey nodded, running back towards Bokomon, Neemon, and Tommy for cover.

With that taken care of, Kouji turned back towards Takuya.

"Takuya stop! That's JP!"

Takuya stopped for only a moment before lunging towards Kouji.

"Fine!" Kouji yelled, his D-tector starting to glow. Multiple data streams surrounded his hand.

"Execute! Spirit evolution!"

"KendoGarurumon."

The two squared off, ready to fight. They ignored Beetlemon's protests, only focusing on their opponent, snarling and growling.

A fight was about to begin.


	10. Chapter 9

There was a loud crash as Takuya sent KendoGarurumon flying to the ground. Dahlia was having trouble paying attention to the fight as her own pain wouldn't let her.

Now was when she was starting to regret changing back and allowing herself to be hit by that rock. Then again, she had saved her spirit.

Her wrist stopped bleeding but still had a nasty looking gash on it that would need medical attention. In fact, all of her would need medical attention. To bad they didn't have any.

The back of her head was throbbing like someone was whacking her repeatedly with a hammer. Her vision was all but blurry and for once, it wasn't her throat that hurt the most.

Luckily, she didn't have any broken bones.

Although she wanted to scream, cry, anything to release the pain she felt, she bit her tongue. The others had more important things to worry about then her condition, and she wasn't going to distract them.

It was hard to focus, but Dahlia kept her eyes on the battle before her, silently cheering Kouji on. Takuya rushed forward, throwing Beetlemon at KendoGarurumon.

Tommy was near tears watching the sight before him and Zoey just felt useless. She gripped her D-tector in her hand tightly.

Kouji thought back to his 'friends' that were behind him. If Takuya attacked them in this state, they were done for. Sure some of them could run, but Dahlia was stuck were she was. He felt a wave of energy through his body. Though he would never admit it, he felt that he had to protect them.

"Alright! If it's a fight you want, fight me!"

This caught Takuya's attention. He turned, facing the enemy.

A small voice spoke in the back of his head.

_"He isn't your enemy."_

The voice was drowned out by his blood lust. If it was a fight this guy wanted, it was a fight that he was going to get.

Takuya charged forward, dodging an attack and jumping on Kouji's head, ready to claw him. Just as he was about to, he was thrown off and away from the target.

Kouji ran into the forest in an attempt to lead Takuya away from the others. This backfired when Takuya actually went as far as setting the forest around them on fire.

Something snapped with in Dahlia. The forest was _burning. _Maybe it was because she was the warrior of nature, but as she watched those tree's burn down, she felt like she was watching her home burn down as well.

She wanted the pain and grief to stop. There was so much of it though, that she felt like she was suffocating in it. It wouldn't allow her to move or breathe as she struggled for something to hold onto. Something to lift her out of the pain.

Something familiar.

It wasn't happening though. Tommy wasn't to far away, but he was out of sight and reach, as was Zoey. Takuya was possessed and Beetlemon and KendoGarurumon were busy trying to fight him off.

Dahlia sat up now and curled up into a ball, her head resting on her knee's and her hands covering her ears as she tried to drown out the sound and sight of the fight and destruction taking place before her.

Beetlemon struggled under the weight of Takuya's foot.

"Takuya don't! It's me!" He yelled desperately.

He gulped as Takuya rose a claw, ready to finish him when he stopped.

_"Wait, what am I doing?" _He asked himself.

"Gotta stay calm, staying calm." Beetlemon whispered to himself. He was surprised when Takuya removed his foot and stepped backwards. Not hesitating, he ran, not noticing the fight that Takuya was facing inside of himself.

_"These guys are my friends. I have to keep reminding myself that. Wait a second, if they are my friends, why are they attacking me? Maybe they are the enemy!" _

With this new realization, Takuya didn't hold anything back as he attacked relentlessly.

He let out a great roar. A roar full of fear, anger, pain, but mostly confusion.

Dahlia's friends ran away in fear, but she stayed in her spot, not only because she couldn't run.

_That's right Takuya, let it all out. _

"Dahlia!" Zoey cried out, remembering her wounded friend. If she couldn't protect her by fighting, then she would by getting her to safety. With Tommy's help, they got Dahlia onto Zoey's back and they started climbing up a steep hill, putting some distance between Takuya and themselves.

Or so they thought.

A rock in front of them suddenly smashed to bits revealing the possessed Takuya behind it.

"Cut it out!" Beetlemon yelled, slamming into Takuya.

"Go back to the burning forest!" Bokomon yelled to his fleeing companions. Then added more to himself "I can't believe I just said that."

They started running back down the hill. Tommy stopped.

_I can't keep running away, Takuya needs me!_

He turned, watching as Takuya held Beetlemon in a death grip. Kouji ran forward again to help, rewarded with Beetlemon being thrown at his face.

Tommy frowned but didn't move.

_This is just like before, back in the real world. _

"Tommy!" Zoey called, trying to get the little boys attention. He didn't move though, only stared at the fight before him.

Tommy had run before, but he wasn't going to run now.

What could he do though? Takuya was much bigger now then those bullies from before.

He watched horrified as Takuya started slamming Beetlemon into the ground.

"Takuya no!"

That was the last straw. It didn't matter if he was going to get hurt, Tommy had to help Takuya and his other friends. He charged forward, ignoring the cries of his friends to stay away.

"Takuya!" Tommy yelled, closer now. Takuya looked down at the little boy in front of him.

"Please Takuya you've got to stop this! Fight it Takuya! I know you don't want to hurt any of us." He took a step forward, relaxing his arms out to show Takuya that he wasn't going to hurt him.

"This isn't really you. You're just out of control and afraid." When Tommy took another step forward, Takuya stepped back and roared at him.

"Listen to him!" Kouji added.

"Yeah come on Takuya it's us!" Beetlemon said, though he still stayed out of his reach.

Takuya looked closer at Tommy.

"Don't you get it? We're your friends. We're here to help you."

In Takuya's vision, Tommy suddenly changed into a monster that was going to hurt him. He dashed forward, ready to get the little beast before it got him.

"Tommy!"

Dahlia watched, but she wasn't scared for Tommy. She knew that the little guy was going to pull through, and so was Takuya. This wasn't the little boy she had met who was always crying and afraid, this was a new Tommy. A brave one.

Tommy refused to show any fear. This was Takuya, so he wasn't afraid.

"Don't you remember what happened?" Tommy asked. He himself was remembering how he had been attacking his friends and the one who had made him snap out of his dream and see the reality in front of him was Takuya.

"I learned that true courage isn't paying bullies back, it's just standing up to them. You showed me that fighting back in fear is just as bad as being a bully."

Tears filled his eyes.

"You can't let fear control you, you have to fight it. I know you won't hurt me if you remember that we're friends."

A single tear fell from Tommy's face and onto Takuya's eye. A tear that cleared his vision and helped him to see things as they really were.

_Wait, Tommy? _

He blinked, regaining control of his actions.

_What was I going to do? What did I do?_

He placed Tommy back on the ground, then turned and ran. Approaching a rock, he started banging his head down on it repeatedly, punishing him self. As it started to break, he pounded it with his fists, releasing his anger. With one final roar of pain, the data streams surrounded his body, returning it to his original form.

As he knelt there, Takuya started to cry. It was bittersweet really. Letting out his emotions yet feeling frustrated for openly showing weakness at the same time.

Zoey wanted to run to her friend, but she couldn't do that with Dahlia on her back. She put her down gently, then helped to support her as she stood.

"Can you walk?"

Dahlia nodded. Together, the two girls made their way over to their friends, Dahlia limping while she leaned against Zoey for support.

Kouji and JP returned to their original forms as well. JP ran to Takuya to see if he was okay while Kouji came over to Zoey and Dahlia.

Why was she walking in the first place?! She was seriously injured!

"I got her." Was all he said to Zoey. She nodded, running towards Takuya as Kouji helped Dahlia. He wrapped one arm around her waist allowing her to lean against him so she wouldn't fall. She started moving forward again, Kouji matching her pace.

"I'm fine." She whispered, already knowing what Kouji would ask her.

But she wasn't fine, because no sooner had she said this, she collapsed to the ground.

* * *

At this point, the group was split. Takuya wanted to be alone; Zoey, JP, Tommy, Bokomon, and Neemon were trying to figure if they should talk to him or not, and if they did, what to say; and Kouji was next to Dahlia who had yet to wake up. She was slumped against a tree, resting, while he sat next to her. It had been a few hours and she had already began healing, her wounds closing.

Kouji was getting worried though, because even though her body was healing, she was not. At least, it looked that way.

Dahlia was constantly stirring in her sleep, mumbling things under her breath and occasionally crying. Every time he saw the tears falling down her face, he would quickly wipe them away while feeling as though someone was twisting a knife in his chest.

The only thing on his mind right now was her.

Her and their fight.

Kouji didn't know how to feel about that. A part of him felt guilty and the other part felt angry, probably because she was right. He had left without telling them anything and hadn't planned on returning while she had made a promise to. Really. What right did he have to accuse her for doing something that he had done himself more shamefully?

As soon as he found out she had left, he was extremely worried and determined to find her. According to Bokomon, his pace had gotten them to the village in record time.

When Tommy had brought her back, he was so happy, but he was also angry. Even though he seemed angry at her, he was really angry at himself. He let her leave. He let her get away.

It wouldn't happen again.

While he sat next to her, Kouji thought of all the things he could say to her when she woke up.

Meanwhile, she was having a nightmare.

* * *

**_Dream. _**

_"Dahlia." A voice whispered. She turned, looking to see who it was. She couldn't pinpoint a location though, because the voice seemed to come from every angle. _

_"Where are you?"_

_"Dahlia." It spoke again, ignoring her question._

_"Who are you?" She tried. _

_"You know who I am." It said calmly. _

_"No, I don't." _

_"Was it that easy to forget me? I thought we were family." _

_"I don't have a family." She whispered, tears in her eyes. _

_"You did. You had me. We promised remember? We promised to be together forever." The voice sounded as if it was going to cry. _

_"But where are you! You aren't here with me! You moved on. You don't care about me anymore. How could you be so mean?" The tone had turned from sad to angry._

_"I- I don't" _

_"You don't deserve what you have! It's your fault that I'm gone. It's all your fault!"_

_"Please!" Dahlia cried. "I don't understand." _

_"I promise you, we'll be together eventually. No matter what it takes. Time is ticking. Remember that, because if I can't have my happiness, then you can't have yours." The voice faded, as if it was disappearing._

_"Wait!" She yelled. She got up and ran, trying to find whoever was talking to her. _

_"Your pathetic! You aren't the Dahlia I know." _

_"There's only one me! The only Dahlia here is me!"_

_"No!" It roared. "You're not Dahlia. I hate you! Give my Dahlia back!" _

_The area suddenly started to fill with a black ink like substance. It stopped Dahlia in her tracks. She couldn't move. The ink made it's way up to her waist. _

_"Help me! Anyone please!" She yelled in fear._

_The voice from before laughed at her. "Nobody is going to help you, just like nobody helped me." _

_Dahlia began to sob as the ink came up to her throat. _

_"N-no" She whimpered. "Kouji-"_

_Her voice was drowned out as the thick substance entered her throat. She felt like she was suffocating. Dying. All the while, laughter filled the air._

* * *

"Kouji-" He heard her whimper.

Suddenly, Dahlia shot up from her position against the tree. Her hand flung over her mouth to keep from screaming and her eyes were squeezed shut. Heavy sobs racked her body as tears streamed down her face. In an instant, she felt an arm wrap around her. She flinched at first in fright, but relaxed when she realized it was Kouji.

"What's the matter?" He asked.

Rather then answer, Dahlia continued to cry. She felt so weak, but the tears wouldn't stop. Kouji pulled her tighter to him, hugging her as she cried.

"It's okay, it was just a dream." He whispered softly into her ear.

She shook her head. It wasn't just a dream. There was more to it. It gave her a headache just trying to figure out what the voice was talking about. She remembered the dream clearly. Every last frightening detail of it.

After a few minutes, Dahlia finally calmed down. Only after she had she realized this she also realized that she was pretty much sitting on Kouji's lap while he held her, and her cheeks went bright pink.

"Are you okay now?" He asked, setting her gently back onto the ground. If he was embarrassed about what happened, he wasn't showing it.

_No, but I will be._ Dahlia wrote softly into the dirt.

"How about your injuries? Do those hurt?"

_Not really. I just feel tired and numb._

Kouji nodded, showing he understood.

"How come you changed back to your normal form? If you stayed as Lillymon, you wouldn't have been hurt."

Dahlia cringed. She knew this question would come up.

_If I didn't, Grumblemon would have gotten my spirit. He already has two, who knows what would happen if he had three? Besides, we were given these spirits for a reason, and until I know what that is, I'm going to protect mine. _

Kouji frowned, but didn't argue with her, which she was grateful for.

"I get that, but please, just don't do it again. You're more important to us then your spirit is."

Initially, Dahlia was shocked at not being scolded. Kouji's voice was soft and gentle, almost pleading.

A huge grin took over he face as she nodded.

_Okay, I'll be more careful. Can we get up now?_

"You sure you're up to it?"

Dahlia gave him a thumbs up.

_positive. _

Kouji got up first, offering her a hand which she gladly accepted with a faint blush still on her cheek.

_"You love him._" The fortune tellers words echoed over and over in her head. She was willing to accept them though, and she just prayed to God that no matter what happened, they could always have little moments like these. She would admit Kouji was her crush and her best friend, though she wasn't exactly sure how he felt about her. Just as long as he was her friend, it would be good enough for her.

Would it really?

Kouji wrapped one arm under her shoulders as she put hers above his, limping over to the rest of the group. This time, it didn't hurt so much.

"um, Takuya, are you okay?" Tommy asked timidly.

"I should be asking you that. Thanks Tommy." Takuya finally answered, standing up and facing his friends.

"Aww it was nothing." Tommy admitted shyly. "But your welcome."

"It wasn't nothing, it was one of the bravest things I've ever seen!" Takuya argued.

"Well I owed you one! Now we're even."

"Oh the trials of friendship. Take note you three for when you get your beast spirits." Bokomon spoke to Zoey, JP and Dahlia.

Zoey and JP argued a bit on who should get theres first. It was obvious they were both afraid but simply would not admit it.

Dahlia gulped nervously. She was a bit afraid about getting hers now. What if she hurt her friends? As if he could read her mind, Kouji whispered gently to her.

"Don't worry. We're all here for you when the time comes. We won't let the beast spirit take you over."

She looked up at him with a small, appreciative smile.

"How are we even going to find Grumblemon anyway?" JP asked, snapping her back to reality. what were they saying?

"Geez I think it's harder to avoid him then find him. I think we should just keep going. I bet we'll run into him sooner or later." Takuya answered.

* * *

Bokomon led the group with his nose shoved into a book.

"The book says the roots make the forest path treacherous. Oh thats rediculaaah!" Bokomon tripped over a root, falling to the ground. Kouji sighed annoyed next to Dahlia who giggled. He still helped her walk even though they both new at this point she could probably walk on her own.

They soon came to roots that looked like ladders going down a hill.

"Hey! Check it out! What's up with these roots?" JP asked, running over to get a look. At the bottom, there were several X's and one O.

"Ooo, do those stand for hugs and kisses?"

"Yeah, like you'd know." Zoey snapped.

"Hey!"

Neemon looked at them as well. "It's like a maze!" He decided.

"Well not really. All the roots connect." Bokomon pointed out.

"Then make it a maze!" Neemon exclaimed. "Everyone get your own vine and let's go!"

"Cool I'll take this one!" Zoey agreed, running to one of the roots.

After everyone of them had taken a root but Dahlia, they started running down. Kouji was unsure about leaving her alone at first, but she shoed him away wanting him to have fun. She smiled as her friends laughter filled the air.

At the end, the only ones to land in the circle were Tommy and Takuya.

"We win!" They shouted happily. The others complained at them for gloating when all of a sudden, the land under the X's disappeared, throwing those people in the mud.

"Help!" JP squirmed as he tried to get out.

"You're only making it worse!"

Dahlia got up from her position and moved down the side of the hill as fast as she could, which wasn't all the fast. When she got to the bottom, Takuya was trying to figure out how to get everyone out of the mud.

Dahlia tapped on his shoulder and pointed to a vine.

"Good idea." He nodded.

He grabbed the vine, tossing it to the losers to catch. Once he had, he, Dahlia and Tommy began to pull on the makeshift rope, trying to get them out.

There was a sudden rumble in the ground. A giant sand cloud of dirt surrounded that area and when it disappeared, it revealed none other then Grumblemon.

"Look who here!"

"It's Grumblemon, no!" Takuya shouted.

"Grumblemon yes! And you just where I want you!" The digimon yelled back laughing.

"Looks like you two won race and you cheat! To bad winners now big losers. It's spirit taking time!"

"Actually I think it's getting stuck in the mud time." Neemon responded stupidly.

Grumblemon snapped back an insult at him that nobody was paying attention too. Dahlia and Takuya grabbed their D-tectors.

Grumblemon pointed to the three kids not stuck in the mud.

"And now take care you two!"

(Obviously, Tommy had no spirit so he was't a problem for Grumblemon.)

"Why can't we just be friends?" Takuya asked.

"Quiet now. Nobody give me as much trouble as you. You know you lose. Why not you play nice?"

"So what, we should just hand over our spirits? Forget it! That's NEVER gonna happen, especially now that I have my beast spirit." Takuya shot back.

"Now why me not afraid of that?" Grumblemon teased.

"Well you should be because it's very powerful."

"Only powerful if you can control and I'm betting that you not learn yet or why you looking so afraid."

Thrown off, Takuya took a step backwards with Dahlia and Tommy behind him. No matter what Dahlia thought she was in no condition to fight and Tommy didn't have his spirit. It was all up to him.

"See, you tell me all I need know."

Grumblemon then reached into the ground and grabbed his hammer, swinging it down at the digidestined in front of him. Dodging out of the way, Takuya forced Tommy to start climbing up a tree and grabbed his D-tector, Dahlia doing the same.

"Execute! Slide evolution!"

"Gigasmon."

Data streams surrounded Takuya and Dahlia's hands.

"You sure your up for it?" Takuya asked Dahlia. She smirked.

_Always._

"Execute! Spirit evolution!"

Kouji silently cursed the both of them. Why the hell was Dahlia fighting?! She was in no condition!

"Agunimon!"

"Lillymon!"

"How you feeling?" Agunimon asked Lillymon.

"Fresh as a daisy." She winked, ready to fight for her friends.

Agunimon charged forward, but Gigasmon grabbed him and threw him out of the way.

"Viscous vine!" Lillymon yelled, shooting out a vine that wrapped around Gigasmon's hand.

"Quagmire twister!"

Lillymon was flung out of the way as Gigasmon spun into Agunimon, hitting him hard and sending them both flying backwards.

"Agunimon! Lilly-" Tommy didn't finish his sentence before a strong and rather large hand wrapped around his body, plucking him from the tree like an apple.

"Gigasmon you asshole!" Dahlia screamed at him in frustration and anger. The people stuck in the mud were shocked. They had _never _heard sweet little Dahlia swear before. Well, as Lillymon anyway.

"You put him down!" Agunimon commanded, though it didn't sound all that convincing.

"You want him you have come take him!" The digimon replied, turning to flee back up into the tree's.

"I'm going after them." Agunimon stated, looking back at his friends unsure.

"Don't worry were fine now. I mean, we're kinda stuck here." Kouji sighed. Lillymon looked to Agunimon unsure.

"That's what I'm worried about." She whispered.

"Agunimon, go without me. I'll stay here and make sure nothing happens to them." Dahlia decided. Without a second thought, Agunimon shot up into the tree's before he could lose sight of Tommy.

Lillymon turned to her friends, offering Zoey a hand first as she fluttered over the mud.

"Need a hand?" She asked with a wink. The blonde smiled, taking her up on the offer.

"Hey, why does Zoey get to get out first?" JP complained. Zoey rolled her eyes.

"Haven't you ever heard the term 'Ladies first'?" She snapped.

After getting Zoey out Lillymon had started grabbing Neemon while Zoey got Bokomon when they heard Agunimon's scream.

"This is gonna hurt!"

He crashed into the ground with a rather loud and painful BANG!

"I was right." He groaned. The hit was enough to make him dedigivolved, leaving Lillymon the only one left standing.

She gulped in fear. Tommy called out to his friends. He was now hanging from a vine that was wrapped around his waist.

"Tommy!" Takuya yelled.

"I'll get him." Dahlia took off into the air, flying towards the boy. When she reached him she was confused by his horror filled eyes.

"Dahlia look out!"

A fist smashed into her head, sending her straight back down to the ground. The impact _hurt_ like crazy, probably worse then Agunimon's since more force had been added. She lay motionless for what seemed like an eternity before returning to her regular form.

At least Gigasmon wasn't getting her spirit this time either.

Though the pain wasn't as bad as when she hit the rock because Lillymon's absorbed most of the blow this time, Dahlia still felt as though she had been run over by a steam roller. Ouch.

"Execute! Beast spirit evolution!" She heard faintly.

"BurningGraymon!"

_Takuya?_

Feet moved towards her. A second later, she was surrounded by Zoey, Kouji, Bokomon and Neemon. Zoey helped her gently to her feet.

If it wasn't for the fact that she was pretty banged up already, Dahlia would have thanked Zoey. Actually thanked her with a whisper, but instead she gave her a small smile.

"Are you alright?" Zoey asked. Dahlia nodded, a bit of sarcasm in her eyes.

_Peachy._

Above them, they could hear fighting.

They watched as Tommy fell and BurningGraymon ran to catch him, only getting their just in time. Tommy thanked him and joined the others while watching the fight.

He looked a Dahlia with a frown on his face and tears in his eyes.

"I'm sorry Dahlia. You're hurt because of me."

She shook her head, reaching out to ruffle his hair.

_No I wasn't. Don't worry about it. I'm okay._

"You sure your gonna be alright?" He asked, unsure. Dahlia's smile widened again as she nodded, then flexed her arm muscle. To her surprise, there actually was some muscle there. Must of been from being in the digital world. Who'd of thought?

_Of course! I'm strong, remember?_

Finally, Tommy did smile. She crouched down openly receiving a hug from him, even if it hurt a little bit. This was worth the pain.

"Thanks sis."

Her heart swelled when he called her his sister. The feeling was mutual as she already thought of him as a brother. She had for a long time.

"Come on, we should catch up with Takuya." Bokomon suggested. Everyone agreed, heading towards the direction they had last seen him leading Gigasmon away towards.

Dahlia was still moving slower then the others, but she tried to keep up as best as she could. Realizing they weren't moving anywhere fast, Kouji stopped and sighed.

"Here, get on my back." He said to Dahlia with a faint blush on his cheeks. He looked at her. She seemed hesitant as first, but nodded.

Kouji turned back around, bending his knee's so it would be easier for her to get on. Placing her hands on his shoulders, she jumped up easily and his hands slid under her legs to support her from falling off. She wrapped her arms around his neck carefully so she wouldn't slip.

In no time Kouji was back walking with the others again. He noted to himself that Dahlia wasn't heavy at all as he made good time with the group. They could see the clearing ahead of them. Zoey watched them out of the corner of her eye, clearly amused. Dahlia's face was flushed and Kouji's was trying hard not to think about the girl on his back.

When they emerged from the forest, they discovered Takuya slamming a giant wave of fire straight at Gigasmon.

_Wouldn't want to be on the receiving end of that._ Dahlia thought quietly.

Gigasmon's body faded black as he was surrounded by a data stream. Takuya's friends all cheered for him, Dahlia still on Kouji's back, though neither seemed to notice or mind at this point.

Takuya leaped forward, taking the spirit of Gigasmon from the data stream. The spirit was absorbed into his D-tector.

"Now for Tommy's."

Takuya moved forward again, snatchingTommy's spirit and tossing it back down to the young boy. Tommy caught it with ease as it returned to his D-tector, finally home again.

"And now to get Zoey's." Takuya started back towards the deformed Gigasmon, but suddenly Gigasmon turned back to Grumblemon and the data stream was gone, along with Zoey's spirit.

"Me leave while behind!" Grumblemon yelled once he came to his senses, burrowing his way into the ground. Zoey gasped in shock.

"N-no" She wailed on the verge of tears. "He still has my spirit."

Dahlia got off of Kouji's back and moved towards Zoey, enveloping her into a tight embrace. The girl hugged her back, holding in sobs as Dahlia rubbed her back soothingly.

At least she would always have her friends.

* * *

The 8 of them stood on a ledge, looking up at the beautiful night sky in the digital world. Night had always been Dahlia's favorite time of day. She absolutely loved star gazing. As a child, she believed that the starts were angels from heaven shinning down on the world, offering their protection. The brightest ones were always identified as her parents.

She missed them so much. Tears filled her eyes as she stared at the sky. Her eye was caught by the brightest star she could see, another one twinkling next to it almost just as bright.

_Hi mom. Hi dad._

Kouji, sensing something was wrong, grabbed her hand without a word about it. Dahlia squeezed it once, letting him know that she appreciated the gesture.

"Isn't it pretty?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah, I guess." Zoey commented, still bummed about not getting her spirit back.

Takuya felt ashamed. If he had only moved faster, he could have gotten her spirit back for her. Tearing his gaze from the sky, he turned to address the group.

"Come on guys, we've got a long road ahead of us." As he started walking away, the group followed behind. Dahlia still clasped Kouji's hand in her own, neither one of them wanting to pull away.

They were both upset with the outcome of the day, but this was all the comfort that they needed.


	11. Chapter 10

"I can't believe it, we're actually here!" Takuya breathed out in relief.

"My legs can believe it." Jp grumbled. The world was covered in fog as they walked along a train track.

"Well there's the sign, forest terminal."

_You'd think it'd be a bit more grand then that._ Dahlia though. The sign was literally just an old piece of wood nailed onto a pole. Their digivices had been yelling at them for weeks to get here and now they were, but it seemed so. . . normal. Dahlia couldn't find anything significant about it.

"Shouldn't there be a trailmon here?" Kouji wondered out loud. Everyone had been hoping there was so they wouldn't have to walk anymore. Dahlia was walking next to Tommy listening intently as he told her about anything and everything. She was really the only one who could tolerate it right now. Everyone was tired and grumpy but she knew someone had to be there for Tommy, and right now it had to be her.

"Yeah. Really." Zoey agreed.

Takuya took a look around just incase he'd missed it, which was hard to believe. He was trying to stay positive. "Well maybe there on their way back right now. Or uh, you know, they uh, could be, oh man."

Dahlia sighed. And here she thought they would be done with this whole thing when they got to the forest terminal. Maybe they weren't really there yet and this was just a sick joke. Yeah, that was it.

"Hey who cares about a trailmon! There's a restaurant here!" They turned to see what Jp had looking at. It would be a lie to say that he hadn't had illusions of a restaurant along the way. Was it six or seven times? They'd lost count.

Sure enough, there was a restaurant so with a collective cheer, they made their way over.

"Welcome wary travelers." A digimon greeted. He looked liked a blue pigeon with a bush for tail. A fancy crown sat a top his head and his chest was decorated with a red bow.

"What'd you have to eat?" Tommy asked.

"The better question is what I don't have to eat! Step right up friends and don't worry about a price. For you the first meal is free!"

JP was the first to cheer and run into the restaurant. Soon, the others followed behind. Kouji seemed kind of hesitant. Dahlia put a hand on his shoulder with a questioning look.

_Everything alright?_

"I guess. It just seems too easy. We're starving and then there's a digimon handing us free food? It's suspicious."

The girl giggled and rolled her eyes.

_Your over thinking it. Just enjoy the food._ Then she walked ahead quickly to join the others.

"Yolk surprise coming up!" The blue digimon yelled. He tossed eggs up into the air then pecked them so an egg landed into each person's bowl.

"Hail to the chef!" Dahlia's friends cheered. Even if she couldn't cheer loudly like them a huge grin spread across her face and it became obvious she agreed.

She took her first bite and. . . It actually wasn't bad.

The others began to freak like they'd just eaten mud and spit out the food. Dahlia shrugged and continued to eat.

"We must respectfully decline your kind offer of food." Bokomon spoke at the same time Dahlia was putting more into her mouth. Kouji glared at her and elbowed her in the stomach causing her to spit it back out. He confiscated her chop sticks and put them with his own.

"I can't feel my tongue anymore." Neemon stated sadly.

"Alright alright what's the big idea? I can't believe all of you are just going to turn down free food!" The cook sounded greatly offended. Dahlia began to raise her hand as if to say she was going to eat the food but Kouji grabbed it and pinned it back down by her side. No way something that disgusting could be healthy and Dahlia was not getting poisoned on his watch.

"That was food?" Zoey asked. Dahlia was about to nod her head as if to say it was, but Kouji's watchful eye stopped her. She gulped and remind motionless.

"I'm insulted!"

"I'm gonna be sick!" Takuya countered. A sudden scary look crossed the cooks face.

"Fine get out of here, you kids are bugging me. Go on and get to the forest terminal! They say no ones ever returned from there."

"Yeah well we'll just take our chances. I doubt the forest terminal could be any worse then this food."

The others looked away while Dahlia smiled half heartedly.

"Awe come on guys it's not that bad! I was just trying to be nice and she seems to like it!" He pointed to Dahlia. She was ready to give a thumbs up when Kouji pulled her to his chest covering her mouth and pinning her arms to her sides.

"No she doesn't."

"Being nice doesn't have anything to do with cooking, and rumors don't mean anything to us. Besides, we've already been told to go to the forest terminal." Takuya added.

"Whatever. Just leave. Ungrateful brats." The digimon mumbled under his breath. They got up and left the restaurant with a certain pink haired girl having to be removed by force.

She stared angrily at Kouji before resuming her spot in the back with Tommy as far away from him as possible. Her stomach growled slightly as if to agree.

"Alright. Let's go."

"Okay."

"Yeah." Each of them seemed to be a little shaky since hearing that nobody came back. They would be fine right? Yeah. They were the legendary warriors after all. That had to mean something.

"Do you really think it's dangerous?" JP asked Dahlia and Tommy.

"I don't know but we've come this far and we can't turn back." Tommy said as he forged forward. Dahlia nodded in agreement and followed along behind him.

"Hey don't leave me! I mean, wait up."

* * *

When they finally got to what looked like a trailmon station, the place was abandoned. Not a single trailmon in sight.

"Keep your eyes pealed guys." Takuya warned.

"For what? All I can see is fog." JP rolled his eyes. He tried to look around but he could hardly see Kouji and Takuya at the front of the line, much less whatever they considered to be a threat.

"Well, there have to be some people here."

"What if there all ghosts?" Dahlia continued walking until she found a tree. There was something off about it though, she could just feel it. It was like the more she digivolved, the more in tune she became with nature and it was telling her this was not a normal tree. She knocked on the wood.

*knock knock*

It was hollow. She placed her fingers to her mouth and whistled.

"What is it?" Takuya asked as he came over. She knocked again and this time a door appeared. Looking down, all she could see was steps.

"Way to do Dahlia! Come on guys, there's a passage over here!" Takuya called as he went down first. Dahlia followed behind.

Kouji was next, but he still had his doubts. "You sure this is safe."

Dahlia shrugged. _No, not really._

"Wonderful." He replied sarcastically. Unfortunetly, They had to go down the stairs single file so Dahlia couldn't go back with Tommy. She just had to be the one to find the tree. Huh.

The kids groaned as they continued to climb. It felt like they'd been climbing for years and yet they hadn't moved anywhere at all.

"I guess we have no choice but to keep walking." Takuya said as they continued. They finally came out to an opening which was like branch.

"This world sure loves it's walking."

They came to a stop at a fork in the tree. The stairs split into two.

"Great, now what?" Takuya asked. Tommy's D-tector beeped and when he pulled it out, it turned into a map similar to the one Kouji had when he was searching for his spirit.

"That way." Tommy pointed the right.

"Alright. Let's go."

Takuya stopped when they ran into a branch blocking the path. "Tommy, it's a dead end."

"Yeah. Are you sure it wasn't the other way?" Zoey asked cautiously. The boy nodded.

Jp's D-tector began to glow. The tree branches that we're in the way separated to let them through.

"And now for my next trick-"

Jp was tuned out as they continued to walk. The fog only seemed to thicken with the higher up they climbed. It was like trying to walk all the way to Olympus.

"Man. I can't see anything in this fog!" Takuya exclaimed.

"I know, we could be attacked." Kouji added in. Zoey's D-tector beeped. She pulled it out of her pocket.

"Maybe mines good for something too." with those words, a bright pink sphere of light exploded from her digivice. Once it did, the fog was cleared.

In front of them they could see a beautiful crystal castle. It shinned all the colors of the rainbow which gleamed in the new found sun. While it was beautiful, it was also very intimidating.

"I hate it when I'm right." Zoey mumbled. Dahlia gently grabbed her wrist and tugged her. They had to keep going, because the D-tectors led them there for a reason.

Tommy grinned. "This place is beautiful!"

"Doesn't mean it's not dangerous." Dahlia elbowed Kouji lightly with a glare.

_Let the kid enjoy himself for once, would you?_

"Whatever. If grumblemon comes to attack you then I'm not helping." She pushed him lightly in a joking manner and grinned.

_Yes you will._

She skipped ahead not giving him the time to respond.

"I hate when she's right." He whispered.

"I bet this is where the digimon who brought us here is! This is where the voice was telling us to go after all!" Tommy called from ahead of the group. He'd run forward towards the door.

"I still don't think it's safe." Kouji mumbled examining the gate. His D-tector lit up and the gate opened. Dahlia rolled her eyes and gave him a pointed look.

_Still think we shouldn't go in?_

With a huff he ignored her and turned his attention to the others who were arguing about wether or not they should go in.

"Well I think we should go in. Sleeping beauty lived in a castle in the forest after all." Zoey offered.

"Yeah, so did the wicked witch." Dahlia elbowed Kouji yet again.

_No need to be so rude._

"We'll never find out what's in there unless we go in." Tommy exclaimed. Kouji scowled and marched ahead with the other guys as they made their way into the castle. Dahlia hung back a bit with Zoey. Girls had to stick together after all.

Takuya knocked on the door, but their was no response. "Maybe nobody lives here."

"Maybe you should open up a wishful thinking store Tommy." Takuya replied. Like the others, his D-tector began to glow and the doors to the castle swung open. He was greeted with a staff in the face.

"Get bak Cherubimon scum!" It was a digimon in a blue and white outfit with a blue cape and a wizard hat. His staff was white with a snowflake at the end. Kouji unknowingly stepped a bit in front of Dahlia as to protect her.

"U-uh isn't that Wizardmon?" Takuya stuttered.

"But he's a different color." Tommy pointed out.

"And meaner." Jp added.

"Yeah well we can beat him, just like we beat Gigasmon." Takuya tried to hide his fear with confidence and the D-tector gripped in his hand.

"Gigasmon? But he's one of Cherubimon's goons." The digimon stated, though it sounded more like a question.

"Yeah. . ."

"So you're not allies with Cherubimon?" The wizard asked.

Zoey put a hand on her hip. "Are you kidding?"

Kouji signaled for Dahlia to follow behind him as he stepped forward. After all, he couldn't protect her if she was so far away. "Look, why don't you put that wand down okay? We're all on the same side, isn't that obvious?"

The digimon still seemed suspicious so Dahlia stepped out from behind Kouji when he wasn't paying attention. Much to his horror, Dahlia placed her D-tector on the ground and stepped back with her hands up. She needed to show the digimon that she had no plans of hurting him, and with her D-tector on the ground, she couldn't attack or defend against him.

When he sighed, she new that he accepted that they were on the same time.

"This is what you get from fighting to much." He sighed as he lowered his staff. "Everyone seems to be an enemy. I apologize friends, but how did you find this place?"

"We got a message that told us all to come to the forest terminal, but there was no one there and when we kept on walking we were led here." Takuya explained as Dahlia bent down to pick up her D-tector again. Kouji glared at her, a glare that told her he was going to want to talk to her later about that little 'stunt' she just pulled.

"Huh, a message. Could it be? My solitude has driven common curtsey from me, I apologize. My name is Sorcerermon. Please, come in, I have something important to show you."

Kouji and Takuya exchanged glances as the leaders and nodded, agreeing that they should at least see what this digimon had to say.

Dahlia's eyes were wide open as she followed behind the group walking through a crystal hallway. Every color imaginable reflected off the walls. It was the most beautiful thing that she'd ever seen.

"Where are you taking us?" Kouji demanded.

"To meet someone."

"I bet it's a trap."

Dahlia sent a deadly glare at him.

_For the last time, this isn't a trap!_

"Caution is wise friends, but only with in reason. I assure that this is no trap, this is a prophecy." They stopped in front of a mirror and when Sorcerermon shot magic from his hands, the doors opened.

"So where is he?" Kouji asked. Dahlia rolled her eyes but gave up on trying to stop him. This was Kouji after all.

"Up there."

The digidestined looked up at the ceiling to see a giant, floating rainbow crystal.

"Allow me to introduce our salvation, Seraphimon." Sorcerermon said. When Dahlia looked closer, she found that she could see a digimon encased in the ice.

It was incredible. He wore blue armor that gleamed against the ice with a star on his mask and a majestic set of golden wings.

"Seraphimon was one of the three celestial digimon chosen to rule this world."

Takuya scratched the back of his head. "So. . . what are we supposed to do? He's all frozen up!"

"Perhaps not for long. There is a prophecy."

A familiar woman's voice rang true through the air. "Let your lights shine as one."

Sorcerermon looked around startled. "That was lady Ophanimon! She's the one who asked me to watch over Seraphimon!" The digidestined began to look around to, but they could not find the origin of the voice.

"Ophanimon! She must be the voice that told us to come here."

"It's all falling into place. I brought you here because the prophecy says that one day a group of wayward humans will free Seraphimon."

"Typical, humans get to do everything. When is my turn?" Bokomon mumbled.

"How 'bout next week?" Neemon suggested.

"Be quiet."

The digidestined were examining their D-tectors closely. Dahlia looked at the screen on hers. She could feel the warmth of her spirit inside and its anxiety to set Seraphimon free. On a whim, she held it up into the air where the digimon was frozen. Her digivice glowed and a beam of light shot out as it did from the others as well.

"Everyone aim for where Dahlia's light is!" Takuya shouted. The six beams all focused onto one point of the ice causing it to melt away. The digimon inside was released and floated to the ground.

He moved almost in slow motion. It was as if he had been locked inside that ice for ever and quite frankly, his muscles were sore.

"The prophecy. Welcome back lord Seraphimon." Sorcerermon greeted.

"It's good to be back, my faithful servant. You have done well."

The kids stared in awe at the holy digimon before them.

"Sorcerermon tell me, there is so little I remember."

"My lord, when your defeat seemed imminent, Ophanimon was able to get you to safety. She sealed you away from danger so you could be revived after the trouble had past."

Seraphimon seemed startled. "Ophanimon that's right! Has she been harmed? Why isn't she here."

Sorcerermon looked ashamed. "The truth is always unpleasant I'm afraid. Nobody knows where she is. But these humans have been in contact with her, so all is not lost."

Seraphimon turned his head to examine the humans his servant had pointed to. Six children stood in a line, each clutching a D-tector in their hand. Dahlia smiled lightly when he looked over at her.

"These humans? But, they're only children."

"Yes but they are also legendary warriors and if not for them you'd still be stuck on ceiling." Bokomon defended.

"Legendary warriors? Impressive."

"Hey listen, just what is going on here? We've been led all over getting our snot kicked out and we don't even know why we were brought into this crazy world!" Takuya's hands were bunched into fists as if trying to restrain himself from doing something completely irrational, which he was.

"Yeah, someone owes us some answers." Zoey backed up.

"And I think you're that someone, so tell us whats going on." Kouji growled.

"Umm, please?" Tommy finished lightly.

"Very well brave ones. I shall tell you." Dahlia flinched lightly when he referred to her as brave. She wasn't brave, she'd never been brave, and she wasn't sure she could ever be brave.

"The story begins long ago when human digimon and beast digimon warred against each other. Their war laid waste to the digital world befouling what was once beautiful, but Lucemon appeared and brought an end to the fighting. For a time he ruled in peace but soon he was corrupted by his own power.

The eleven legendary warriors rose to free the oppressed and the abused digimon. They battled valiantly and after a fierce struggle they were able to beat the tyrannical Lucemon. After peace was brought to the digital world, champions were chosen to protect that peace.

Cherubimon! Ophanimon! And myself! But as before, our time of harmony was short lived. Cherubimon wanted to control the digital world by himself and so attacked me.

Yo know the rest of the story thanks to Sorcerermon. Ophanimon rescued me and brought me to safety here where I have slumbered and regained my strength and was awakened by you legendary warriors." He finished his story dramatically.

"Luckily you freed Seraphimon just when we needed him most. The digital world is in a crisis as you can see."

He held out his staff creating a holographic model of the world. Parts of it were covered in darkness while others seemed to be surrounded by it. Dahlia frowned and fell small tears sting her eyes. It was all just to cruel.

"The future is even more bleak. You see, Cherubimon is sending even more of his minions to destroy it."

"This is even more serious then I imagined. We must find Ophanimon at once!" Seraphimon ordered.

"Yes my lord. Your combined might can truly defeat Cherubimon and of course you'll have my help. While you slept I felt that I have to and I have dreamt only of fighting by your side against that evil creature."

"Dear brave Sorcerermon, you are a true friend. Thank you. Your courage gives me strength."

"I am as you taught me."

"And I must thank you for your courage. All would be lost if it were not for you." He addressed the digidestined. They smiled widely and even Kouji showed a rare soft grin.

"But now I must ask that you do one more favor for me. Before the fighting begins, go back to your own world." Their smiles fell.

"Huh?!" Only Dahlia's face stayed void of emotion.

"Your task is done and it is to dangerous for you to stay."

"But were legendary warriors!" Takuya protested.

Zoey nodded, agreeing. "Yeah, we can't just walk away now!"

There was a loud crash at one of the crystal walls. A hammer smashed through to reveal Grumblemon and three other digimon that Dahlia nor the others had ever seen before. Kouji pulled her to his side frowning.

"Good. Whole brat brigade here!" Grumblemon was smiling like a little boy at christmas.

"And ready to fight." Takuya shot back.

"You better be, because me introduce other digimon who can defeat you. Ranamon."

"Charmed, I'm sure." She seemed to have a southern bell accent.

"Arbormon."

"You're in for it now." Dahlia guessed he had something like a brooklyn accent. She'd heard it before on TV.

"And lastly, Mercurymon!"

"So these be the filth that hast given me so much trouble? Pathetic."

"And they tougher then look!" Grumblemon smirked.

"Fairly." Mercurymon agreed. They started talking smack about Seraphimon and the Digidestined which caused Dahlia to clench her fist around her digivice. This was going to be one battle she was sure to have fun with. Those guys were going down.

"I'll ask you once, tell me where Ophanimon is, now!" Seraphimon yelled.

Grumblemon raised his harmer. "Me no care about her, me just want beast spirit back so give it!"

"Why don't you come and get it Buddy." Takuya taunted.

"Execute, Spirit evolution!"

"Agunimon!"

"Kumamon!"

"Lobomon!"

"Beetlemon!"

"Lillymon!"

Zoey stepped back a bit frightened. She couldn't fight this battle no matter how much she wanted to, she didn't have a spirit.

"Don't worry Zoey, I've got your back." Lillymon grinned. The blonde slightly smiled back.

"The legendary warriors have returned."

"Pyro Darts!" Disks of fire shot at the enemies causing them to split and run."

"Oh he's feisty." Ranamon giggled.

"Howling laser!"

"You might as well be shooting at the floor their sugar!" The blue beauty jumped up and dodged out of the way again.

"Flower canon!" Lillymon fired a blast of energy that clipped the side of Ranamon's leg and sent her skidding backwards. She glared.

"That was cute, but let me show you how it's really done. Draining rain!"

Ranamon clapped her hands over her head which caused a raincloud to appear over the warriors heads. It started to rain which caused them to instantly weaken.

Except for Lillymon.

Instead she started laughing and felt like she was gaining power.

"You're an idiot aren't you. It doesn't matter what type of water it is, I'm the warrior of nature, water is my strength. Vicious vine!"

Vines shot from her wrists which Ranamon had to dodge so the thorns wouldn't 'ruin her beautiful figure.' When she did, the rain was gone.

A kick was sent from seemingly no where which caused the Legendary warriors to be fired back against the wall. Lillymon flew up to dodge but was met with a punch in the face from Ranamon instead.

"That was to easy. Go ahead and get your beast spirit back earth boy. " Ranamon laughed. Grumblemon glared at her but marched forward with hammer raised.

"No! You can not do this!" Sorcerermon shouted.

"I beg your pardon?" Mercurymon asked.

"You shall not lead us down the path of ruin. I've waited a lifetime to see peace restored to the digital world and you're not going to stop it from returning! Crystal barrage!"

Sorcerermon raised his staff and fired hundreds of ice crystals at Mercurymon.

"Oh what a fool." Mercurymon raised one of the mirrors on his arms and absorbed the crystal barrage attack. Then, he raised his other mirror and shouted

"Dark reflection!" The pure white crystals from Sorcerermon's staff were fired back at him now dark as shadows. The sorcerer cried out in pain as he own attack struck him and was caught by Seraphimon.

Mercurymon laughed and launched himself towards the two digimon, Seraphimon jumping out of the way just in time. He landed in front of Ranamon, Grumblemon and Arbormon. After placing Sorcerermon down, he called out his own attack.

"Strike of the seven stars!"

Seven spheres of light rammed into the targets. Two for Ranamon, two for Grumblemon and three for Arbormon. The force sent them flying into the air and crash in an explosion of smoke.

Seraphimon turned to the digidestined.

"Please, I ask again that you return to your world and leave this to me!"

"There's no way we're leaving now!" Kumamon shouted.

"Yeah, besides, even if we wanted to leave we don't know how." Beetlemon said as he got up.

"I can't fight them and keep you safe, you must go!" He shouted back.

Ranamon and Grumblemon rushed forward.

"Are you kidding you can't fight all those guys by yourself. I mean you just woke up!" Agunimon argued.

"Yeah, you need us." Lobomon stated.

"Please, let us help." Lillymon whispered as she landed on the ground next to Lobomon.

"We should be fighting them!"

"Fine by us, we fight you good." Grumblemon smirked.

"Draining rain!"

Seraphimon got in position for his attack.

"Strike of the seven stars!"

Suddenly, Mercurymon was right in front of him.

"Dark reflection."

The attack was sent head on into Seraphimon at full force. The celestial digimon cried out in pain. He froze mid air and a data stream appeared around him.

"NO!" Lillymon screamed.

"And to the victor" Mercurymon raised a mirrored arm and began to absorb the data stream into it. The digidestined and Sorcerermon watched eyes wide in horror.

Seraphimon disappeared in a burst of red light. Where the great digimon once stood was a simple digiegg.

"He turned back into a digiegg!" Agunimon yelled.

Mercurymon smirked. "How ironic, Seraphimon fought to defeat Cherubimon but now his data will be used to bring the digital world to its end.

Sorcerermon almost fell to his knees, but Lillymon wrapped an arm around his shoulders for support.

"No it can't be. . .the hope of the digital world is gone."

"No it's not!" Zoey screamed. She rushed forward and caught the digiegg as it plummeted to the ground. "Maybe we can bring him back if we have his egg, right Sorcerermon?"

"Yes! We must protect that egg at all costs!"

Zoey ran with the digimon behind her.

"Oh Thou shan't get far, trust me."

"If we can get the egg to Ophanimon she may be able to revive Seraphimon."

Zoey's friends crowded around her to protect her and the digiegg. They faced off against the opponent. It was obvious that they refused to hand it over.

"Very well. Thy fate is sealed. We shall take it by agonizing, painful unpleasant force." Mercurymon stated.

Sorcerermon rain his hand along the wall until he found what he was looking for. With no hesitation, he pressed the button.

"Arrogance shall be your downfall."

The wall behind them crashed and crumbled to the ground. Dust filled the air and when it cleared, the children were gone.

They had changed back and were now running for their lives down a narrow tunnel with Sorcerermon in the lead. Dahlia seemed to be struggling in the back so Kouji grabbed her hand and pulled her along with him.

"Come on children, quickly now!" Sorcerermon yelled from the front.

"Well duh!" Jp yelled, running as fast as his legs would allow him. Zoey still clutched the digiegg tightly to her chest and prayed that she would be able to protect it.

Behind them the wall burst. "We coming get you!" Grumblemon yelled. Kouji's hand tightened around Dahlia's as he nervously looked back, willing himself to run faster. Willing that they could all run faster.

They reached the end of the coridor where Sorcerermon hit another button.

"You may escape through here." A door opened revealing a tunnel with a trailmon inside.

"Wow a getaway trailmon! Thank goodness!" Jp exclaimed.

"Come on, lets go!" Takuya ordered. He took off running into the passage again with his friends right on his heels. They climbed onto the back quickly. Zoey noticed that Sorcerermon wasn't following.

"Sorcerermon hurry up!"

"I'm not coming."

"What?"

"The egg is all that matters now, I must ensure it's safety. Now go! There isn't much time!"

Takuya could see Grumblemon leading his group as they ran down the tunnel.

"You don't stand a chance!"

"Take care of Seraphimon, our last hope."

The door closed.

"No! We won't leave you!" Tommy screamed.

The trailmon began to move down the track, leaving Sorcerermon behind.

"Sorcerermon!" Tommy screamed again with tears streaming down his face.

"Tommy, that isn't helping anyone." Zoey scolded.

Dahlia couldn't bring herself to look back. She hated that there wasn't more she could do to help. What was the point of being chosen to come here if she was to weak to do anything. Without a word, she buried her head into Kouji's chest to hide the fear and sadness sketched into her features. Kouji scowled sadly but wrapped his arms around her waist in a gesture of comfort and support. In that moment, it was all he could do.

"I can't believe this is all that's left of Seraphimon." Zoey whispered still hugging the egg. "I'm never gonna let this go."

Takuya gritted his teeth. "That egg might be the most important thing in the digital world right now. It's its last hope, so all of Cherubimon's forces are going to be gunning for it, but no matter what happens, we gotta protect it. We can't let Sorcerermon's sacrifice be in vain. I hate to say this, but it's up to us now guys!"

Dahlia looked up at Kouji questioningly.

_Do you think we can do this._

He nodded. "We have to, we don't have a choice."

**A/N: I'm sorry it took so long to update, but I had to move out of my house and my grandmothers wifi sucks. . .Also, I had lost some motivation to continue the story but when I read the reviews, it helped me bounce back and continue writing. If you have reviewed, thank you and if not, please do. The more reviews I get the higher the probability of me updating sooner. Thanks for staying loyal to the story! P.s I only edited half the chapter so if the second half is bad. . . Sorry.**


	12. Chapter 11

_(Dahlia's P.O.V.)_

Kouji's grip around my waist tightened as the trailmon's speed picked up. We took a sharp turn and then another and another. I clenched my fists tighter around his jacket as I shook with fear. We're going tot fast. Way too fast.

"Hey bud, could you possibly go any faster?" Kouji shouted sarcastically.

"No problem, just hang on to your bandana." With that, the trailmon started to speed up.

"Kouji!" Everyone screamed. I looked up at him (which may I add almost required a 90 degree angle) and glared.

"What?" He yelled, but it was drowned out by everyones screams.

"I was being sarcastic!" Kouji yelled again. I think we're going too fast for the trailmon to even hear. Hell, I'm literally as close as I can be to the guy and I can hardly hear him.

A faint blush covered my face at the thought. Maybe I should pull away. I tried to move back a bit which only caused Kouji to hold me tighter. Perhaps he thought I was falling. . .

There's no getting out of this.

"Zoey, is everyone okay back there?" Takuya yelled from the front. Zoey's sitting against the wall while cradling the egg.

"We've all been better!"

Up ahead, the track is split in two. If possible, my eyes grow wider with fear.

"One way is fun, the other we're done." The trailmon is calm as if he doesn't care wether or not we die. Way to care about the digital world.

"Oh man, there's two of them!" Kouji groans. I give him a hard stare.

_No shit sherlock._

He growls lowly but says nothing else to me. Instead, he addresses the trailmon.

"How do you tell which is the right way?"

"Don't know. The direction of the trails is up to the rails."

Ahead of us, the rail switches from the left to the right.

"We on the right track!"

"WHOA!"

There's a sharp turn to the right with a force that knocks me out of Kouji's arms and up against the left wall. I groan in pain as I slump down onto the floor.

"Dahlia!" Kouji calls alarmed. I wave my hand to brush him off.

_I'm fine._

"Don't worry, I've got her." Jp reassures. With one hand, he holds onto a little strap on the ceiling and the other he uses to hold onto my shoulder. I smile up at him gratefully.

While this was going on, Bokomon had taken it upon himself to guard Seraphimon's eggs.

All of a sudden, the ride seems much smoother. I smile with relief. It's finally OVER! NO IT'S NOT! OH CRAP!

The train is no longer on a trail and we're flying through the air in the middle of some cave. In a panic, Jp let's go of my shoulder and screams. Kouji grabs a hold of my wrist when I slide forward a bit and pulls me back up with an arm around me. Why the heck didn't I wear sneakers! Just had to wear the shoes with no grip, huh Dahlia? Never wearing ankle boots again.

The trailmon hits a bump and to my relief, we're back on the rail again.

"You okay?" Kouji asks worried. I take a deep breath and nod.

_I think so._

A few minutes later, the trailmon stops and we're able to get off. We're still in the cave of course, but that's better then dying on a trailmon, right?

"End of the line and all if fine." The trailmon speaks smoothly as he starts to back away. "Happy trailing."

We all begin to wave goodbye and thank him for getting us out of there in one piece. My mood falls a bit when I remember that Sorcerermon _didn't _make it out, but I don't want anyone to worry, so I smile.

"That's pretty scary. He's got to ride backwards all the way home!" Tommy monologs.

"Yeah well, we've still got some pretty bad digimon behind us and an egg to protect, so if it's okay with you guys, I'd like to get going." Kouji deadpans. We nod and turn, taking off down the tunnel.

It feels just like that tree from before. We're running and running yet getting nowhere at all. But also like the tree, theres an exit.

Takuya spots it first. "Hey everybody! There's a light up ahead!"

"Let's just hope it gets us outside." Kouji grumbles.

To everyone's disappointment, we don't get outside. Instead, we get to an even wider cave made of stone instead of dirt with a trail down a ledge that I already know we're walking down. We don't have anywhere else to go. Beyond that is just a wide open space and then a small lake that shimmers bright blue.

"This doesn't look like outside!" Jp groans. I roll my eyes. No kidding.

"Well duh. It's an underground cavern." Zoey whines.

"So, where's the exit?"

"Must be one somewhere." Kouji decides.

Yeah, behind us at the entrance to the castle maybe.

He and Takuya skid down the ledge opting not to take the perfectly nice and flat path which causes Tommy and Neemon to go down after them.

"If Grumblemon finds us down here well be in big trouble!" Tommy exclaims. Jp tightens his fists at his side.

"Let him come, I'm not afraid of that stupid runt."

"Wow. Are you trying to impress me with a show of courage Jp?" I roll my eyes and start following the boys down the ledge. Don't get me wrong, I consider Zoey a friend, but she's a little. . . self centered if you will.

"I'm not trying to show off anything. Give me a break will ya? Grumblemon stole your spirit and I wanna get it back, it's as simple as that."

Zoey's quiet so I'm guessing she's a bit taken back.

"Maybe we should turn around and just get this over with."

The blondes voice is softer all of a sudden. "Do you really mean that?"

"Yeah, you better believe it."

I don't listen to the rest of their conversation. Instead I walk to the edge of the lake and sit down, staring at my reflection.

I don't like what I see, and I never do. Sometimes, I just feel like a waste of space. People always seem, annoyed with me for almost everything that I do. I'm sure that Kouji's annoyed with the fact he always has to look after me and the others are annoyed with the fact I can't speak. I'm hardly good in a fight, that's a given. It's not just the digital world either.

In class I was like a shadow. I listened to the lectures but I could never answer any of the questions that my teachers asked and they never asked me too. At home I would stay in my room because my aunt found it annoying that I couldn't speak to her. I even annoy myself. I can never help people and they always take care of me. I don't need to be taken care of. I swear I don't.

A tear makes it's way down my face and one look at me and you would know that it isn't fear but sadness that creates it. It lands in the middle of the lake creating a ripple that travels a long way until it thins out and dies. Just, gone.

Someone sits next to me, and I'm surprised to find that it's Takuya and not Kouji. I wipe my face and look over at him, but he's looking straight ahead.

"You're not the kind of person to be afraid of this kind of stuff, so what's buggin' ya?"

I slump my shoulders. Maybe I should tell him, as in actually talk. I might as well, Kouji and Tommy know I can speak and I think I'm ready to tell Takuya too. I promise to tell Zoey and Jp soon as well.

"Just feeling worthless."

Takuya looks at me, but he doesn't seem surprised that I talk. Instead, he smiles slightly.

"I was wondering when you'd talk to me." I give him a confused look.

_You knew I could talk?_

"I heard you talking to Tommy. Back to the previous subject, why do you feel worthless?"

"Maybe annoying is a better word." I chuckle sarcastically, ignoring the pain in my throat. "It must be annoying not being able to hear back from me. It must be annoying to take care of me since I can't care for myself and it must be annoying to have to protect me in fights since I can't fight on my own. Maybe it's out of sympathy that you guys call me your friend, I don't know, but you don't have to do it anymore if you don't want to. This burden will be fine on her own."

He looks sad and thoughtful, maybe even empathetic.

"I can't vouch for the others, although I'm sure they feel the same, but you aren't an annoyance, you're our friend. Tommy adores you, Zoey loves having another girl around, Jp knows you have his back, I think you're a great asset to the team and a great friend and, well, do I even have to talk for Kouji?"

"That's not true. He probably thinks of me as something annoying he has to protect because I'm a legendary warrior, not because I'm Dahlia."

"The only Dahlia I know is Dahlia Summers. I don't care about the warrior side either. Even if you didn't have a spirit we'd all protect you just like we protect Zoey, because we're your friends. I'll say it as many times as I have to before you get that stuck in your brain." He knocks my head lightly with a grin. I smile back at him to show I'm done talking and rest my head on his shoulder, still looking at the water and contemplating Takuya's words. I'm not sure I believe that they all feel that way, but it's nice to know that Takuya cares.

After a minute I take my head off him and he gets up.

"I'd better go look for an exit. Take as much time as you need. Well not as much time, but I think you get it."

I giggle, giving him a thumbs up to show I understand. He gives me one back and then moves towards one of the walls to look for that exit.

I don't notice Kouji's glare. Maybe that's because I'm used to it.

Soon I get up and start walking around the lake for some kind of exit. Kouji pounds on the wall.

"There doesn't seem to be any give at all. These walls are solid rock."

"This stupid cave is a dead end!" Takuya declares frustrated.

"Guess we got to go back." Tommy frowns.

"That's what I was saying" Jp agrees.

"I wonder if we passed an exit somewhere in the tunnel. I guess it's worth a try." Zoey decides.

Theres a ripple in the lake that shouldn't be there. I'm not to far away, so I run over to Jp and Tommy. Water sprays out in a large amount so I shove the two boys out of the way taking the full force of the water and swallowing some of it in the process. Unfortunately, I didn't push them far enough so we all get hit. We're thrown back against a wall and slump to the ground. I start hacking and coughing up water, not hearing the others call out to us and Jp trying to make sure Tommy's okay. I'm guessing Tommy gave him an okay, because then he turns to me.

"Dahlia, are you alright?"

I give him a thumbs up, but the water coming out of my mouth doesn't exactly help the cause. . .

It seems like the entire contents of the lake is shooting up at the ceiling. From it emerges a giant whale like digimon with a mighty roar. The top part of his body is brown while the bottom is blue. I've never seen a whale but I'm guessing that this one is bigger then normal.

"Whamon? But he usually lives in the ocean. What is he doing here?" Bokomon asks.

"What's a Whamon?"

"He's a whale digimon and he seems to be quiet aggravated right now."

"No more. Do you hear me? I can't stand it!" Whamon exclaims while shaking around wildly. "I wanna go home, I wanna go home, I wanna go home!"

"We gotta stop him!" Kouji yells.

"Umm alright."

Kouji and Takuya start to spirit evolve and I start to panic. No way am I letting them handle this, and I know exactly what to do.

Shakily, I get up off the ground.

"Leave me alone, leave me alone, leave me alone!" Whamon screams. I grab my D-tector out of my pocket.

**"Execute. Sprit evolution!"**

I'm enveloped in the familiar light of digital evolution. My skin turns pink, my hair is green and grows, the flower blossoms from my head and from my neck the dress blossoms. Sun flowers on my feet create my boots and to finish it off, a bud on my back sprouts into my wings.

**"Lillymon!"**

Agunimon and Lobomon are trying desperately to get Whamon to calm down but it isn't working. I quickly fly over to them.

"Guys, get out of the way!" I scream at them. Lobomon turns to me.

"It's dangerous Dahlia. Just let us handle this."

"And I'm saying I can handle it! Just move!"

"But-"

Agunimon jumps back, giving me a look that says he trusts what I'm about to do.

"Back up Kouji. If you believe in her at all, then you'll let her handle this."

He growls but jumps back onto safe land. Now that the coast is clear, I prepare my attack.

"Flower Wreath!" A wave of flowers shoots out from one of my hands and starts to wrap itself around Whamon's body.

"Flowers? What can that do?" Kouji scoffs. When I look at him, he shuts up. Not because I look upset, but because he can see how much his words just hurt me. The pain is visible on my face. Agunimon looks ready to punch him, seeing as we _just talked about _what an annoyance I thought I was to Kouji and now he's just proving my point.

To everyones surprise but mine, when the wreath is complete, Whamon stops struggling. He actually calms down until he's not squirming anymore and just relaxing on the water. Once he's totally calm, my wreath disappeared. I land calmly on the ground and change back to my normal form.

"Nice job buddy!" Agunimon grins placing a hand on my shoulder. I look up and smile at him.

_Thanks. _

"Uh yeah. Nice work." Lobomon adds uncomfortably. I don't look at him though, because his words still hurt. I mean, Takuya believed in me when he didn't, and he actually _made fun_ of my spirit. Instead, I look down and bite my lip. If I look at him, I think I may burst into tears, and I don't want to look weak, even if I am.

Zoey, sensing the discomfort, brings the attention back to Whamon.

"You seem to be feeling a little better now Whamon. Can you tell us why you were so upset?"

"Oh I hate this place, I just want to go back to my home in the ocean."

When he finishes his story, I let a few tears fall down my face because yes, his story is sad and that combined with Kouji's disbelief in me is enough to make me cry.

Whamon begins to cry too.

"Here we go again. . ." Agunimon starts.

"Geez. You don't have to be such a big crybaby." Kouji states while rolling his eyes. I ignore them and walk carefully towards Whamon, placing a hand on his jaw and shushing him carefully.

"It's okay." I whisper quietly.

"But it's all my fault that you guys got hurt! I'm so sorry!"

"No it's not. It's alright." I whisper again. "We forgive you."

"Speak for yourself." Jp scoffs. Then he realizes what he just said. "Hey you spoke!"

I ignore him. Unlike the others, I try to comfort Whamon because I do feel bad for him. He's lost and he's upset, feeling like everything is his fault.

Just like I do.

"Thank you." He answers as his tears slow down. "Out of all the humans I've met, your the kindest, and I've only met six of you!"

"You're welcome."

Whamon suddenly screams in pain and the ground begins to shake. I stumble backwards as Whamon jumps into the air and then lands on the ground.

When the shaking disappears, all the water is gone.

"Now that is not normal!" Bokomon exclaims.

The water gathers into one point and freezes. I bet you can't guess what happens next.

A wild Grumblemon appears! He laughs at us with a mocking smile.

"No where hide now. Me so glad we see each other again,only this time, me steal your spirits good!"

"You're an annoying little nome, you know that?" Lobomon barks angrily.

"Yeah, what he said!" Agunimon yells. "and by the way, you're not stealing anything from anyone ever again! We're not afraid of you anymore Grumblemon."

"Meh meh meh meh meh meh Grumblemon! I no hear you! You look!" Then, he takes some kind of weird bottle out of his jacket and opens it, waving it at us spilling out sparkly pink stuff. And when it's sparkly pink, you know it's bad.

Where the pink sparkles once were are now a bunch of yellow rings that look sort of like targets floating around in the air. They don't look dangerous, yet looks can be deceiving.

"Now you no can beat me your spirits be mine! Me first to find you, so Mercurymon and others no have you now!"

Out of the bulls eyes, Golemon were appearing left and right. There must have been over two dozen of them surrounding the cave. Grumblemon laughed at our panicked expressions.

"Meet me new friends!"

Oh crap.

"GET THEM!"

"Lets turn these rocks into pebbles!" Agunimon declared. It was a nice thought, but I doubt that we can take them all down.

It can't hurt to try, right?

For the second time in ten minutes, I grab my D-tector.

**"Execute! Spirit evolution!" **

Once again, I transform into the warrior of nature.

**"Lillymon!"**

Five of them surround me, and after watching Takuya take out six, I know I'll be fine. Theres already a plan in my head ready for action. First off, I'm going to need a lot of energy.

"Temptation!"

My body begin's to glow red and so do theres. I watch as their energy is drained and mine spirals up and through my body. Oh yeah, this is going to be fun. I press my hands together, turning them into a petal that sprouts into a canon.

"Flower canon, rapid fire!"

I fire five spheres of green energy, one at each Golemon. As soon as they're hit, they disappear. Trust me, they won't be missed.

"Way to go guys!" Zoey calls.

Her call gets the attention of some of the Golemon. They turn, stalking their way over to the other digidestined and digimon. Jp stands in front of them, shielding them with his body and backing up slowly."

"Excuse me guys, but we could really use some help!" Bokomon shouts.

"Be right there!"

"We're on the way!"

As Lobomon and Agunimon run forward, two hands appear out of nowhere and wrap around there throats, preventing them from helping.

"Takuya! Kouji!" I scream. I move to help them but I'm trapped by Golemon.

"Get out of my way!" I yell. "Vicious vines!" A vine shoots out from either hand and wraps around two Golemon. I turn, knocking the rest out of the way that have joined them in a blockade to stope me. I can see that Arbormon is the one holding my friends captive.

Arbormon is punching Agunimon and Lobomon left and right. I grit my teeth.

"Back off! Flower Canon!"

He merely ducks out of the way of my attack and continues pummeling the two legendary warriors. I've had enough. I start flying rapidly towards them, but more Golemon block me.

"You guys are really annoying, you know that? Vicious vine!" I knock them out of the way again and keep flying. Grumblemon stops cheering for Arbormon and turns to block me.

"No you don't! Me enjoy taking you're spirit most. You keep avoiding me! Seismic sledge!"

He swings his hammer at me which I flip over in the middle of the air. Data streams are surrounding Lobomon and Agunimon. If something doesn't change soon, they will lose their spirits. I want to help them, but Grumblemon won't stop swinging his freaking hammer at me.

"Flower Canon!" I fire an attack at him, but he hits it away with his hammer like I just pitched him a baseball. I don't know what to do, Zoey, Jp, Tommy, Neemon, Bokomon and the egg are surrounded by Golemon and Takuya and Kouji are in danger of losing their spirits while I'm stuck fighting Grumblemon. Why can't I do anything right?!

**"Execute! Spirit Evolution!" **

I turn to see who's spirit evolving and find it's Jp. That was a mistake though, because then Grumblemon gets me with his hammer and I'm sent flying into the wall next to Zoey. Why am I always hit by walls? I fall to my knee's onto the ground, breathing hard. One more hit and I'm done for, and Grumblemon's coming. I feel weak, I can't fight anymore and I don't want to either. This causes me to change back to my human form.

**"Beetlemon!" **

Tommy's next.

"Hey! Nobody hurts my friends and sister without getting away with it, you hear me? **Execute! Spirit evolution**!"

Oh Tommy. I'm sorry for doubting that you never cared for me, but I wish you wouldn't fight. Zoey knee's down next to me putting a reassuring hand on my shoulder.

**"Kumamon!" **

"Are you alright Dahlia?"

I nod yes.

"If you're sure."

Using their thunder fist and crystal freeze attacks, Beetlemon and Kumamon destroy all of the Golemon expect for the one that Grumblemon is on. Stupid Grumblemon. I wish I could wipe the smirk right off of his face.

"I'm done playing with you. I'm going to make you pay for what you've done!" Beetlemon shouts. His fists are charged up full of electricity.

"You're kidding right?" Grumblemon doesn't sound scared at all.

"Thunder fist!"

"Silver plume!"

Beetlemon gets trapped in Golemon's attack which stops his half way. He's sent flying back to the ground and changes back into Jp. I cover my mouth, eyes wide in fear for his safety.

"Weak human. Fighting you I not even work up sweat! Arbormon, take care of them while me get spirit!"

"I'm on it but first I've got to change into something more comfortable."

Data streams are surrounding Arbormon's body. Oh god, it can't be.

"Arbormon slide evolution!"

It is.

"Petaldramon. Much better!"

The two boys in front of him freeze in awe and fear.

"And you thought flowers and petals were weak!?" Agunimon exclaims.

"Shut up!" Lobomon snaps back. Out of the corner of his eye, he looks at me to see if I'm hurt which yes, quite frankly, I am hurt. Not as bad as Jp, but I'm hurt. I don't see any emotion on his face as he turns back to Petaldramon.

Grumblemon leaps into the air at Jp with his harmer raised above his head.

"Seismic sledge!"

"Blasting spout!" Whamon fires a heavy onslaught of water that washes Grumblemon away in mid air. He crashes into the wall next to me and I try not to laugh at the irony. Who's stuck in a wall now? Huh? From the end of the current a beast spirit appears. Jp seems mesmerized by it and it isn't all that difficult to say that it's his. First of all, it looks like beetlemon but bigger with one horn on it's head that looks like a canon. Secondly, I'm not as, how do I say this, attracted to it as Jp is.

"I can't believe it. A beast spirit."

Grumblemon pulls his face out of the wall and looks shocked. "No fair! That spirit mine!"

Whamon chuckles. "Oh! So that's what it was! It did taste a little funny for a plant."

The entire cave seems to be illuminated by the beast spirits light. It settles with floating just above the ground a few yards away from Jp. Responding to him, its eyes light up.

"You can't have spirit, it's mine mine mine!" Grumblemon screams in furry as he lounges for the spirit.

"Not today! It's my turn to play!" Jp shouts. He gets hid D-tector out and aims it towards the spirit. It starts moving towards him and away from Grumblemon's clutches. Grumblemon face plants into the ground and I have to cover my mouth so I won't giggle to loudly.

**"Execute! Beast spirit evolution!" **

Zoey and I high five as Jp digivolves. "Yes!"

**"MetalKabuterimon!" **

"Oh my! It's the legendary beast spirit warrior of thunder!"

My mouth is wide open. MetalKabuterimon is huge! And I don't mean like fat huge, I mean like giant.

"Bolo thunder!" MetalKabuterimon fires an attack of electricity that hits the ceiling. Rocks start to fall everywhere.

"Run for your life!" Bokomon screams. Zoey grabs my hand and pulls me up as we start to run, dodging boulders left and right. MetalKabuterimon continues to attack.

"He's completely out of control, we have to find cover!" Lobomon shouts. He and Agunimon dodge out of the way of more rocks that are falling.

Grumblemon says something to Jp which totally pisses him off.

"You're no friend of mine Grumblemon, you don't even understand the meaning of friendship!"

The electricity that was previously surrounding him is gone and his eyes glow green for a second before returning to normal. He's got control of his spirit now! MetalKabuterimon leans forward, placing to hands on the ground and lining up the canon on his head with Grumblemon.

"Electron canon!"

Grumblemon is hit by a fierce attack that causes him to freeze. A data stream appears around him exposing both his and Zoey's spirits.

"MetalKabuterimon, slide evolution!"

"Beetlemon."

Zoey's eyes are shining with hope when she spots her spirit.

Come on Jp, you can do this.

Jp grabs is D-tector and holds it out. "It's back to the egg for you pall. Fractal code, digitize!" Grumblemon's datastream disappears and his spirit is sucked into Jp's D-tector. All that's left of him is a digiegg and Zoey's spirit. The digiegg floats away and Kazemon returns to Zoey's D-tector which lights up in recognition.

"Hey, welcome back!" She grins. A smile next to her. Jp falls to the ground exhausted.

"Jp!" She exclaims running forward. I grin but leave this between the two of them.

"RUNNNN!"

We look over at Takuya and Kouji who are sprinting full speed at us.

"DIDN'T YOU HEAR ME!" Takuya screams. Data lights up the entire ceiling and then disappears causing water to flow freely from it. We scream as the water surrounds us, but I soon keep my mouth closed. If I have any chance of getting out of here, I'm going to need as much oxygen as possible. I can feel the currents tearing at my body. Something grabs onto my wrists, but I can hardly feel anything at this point. Everything goes dark.

* * *

"Did we die?" I hear Tommy whisper. Tommy. I know him. Am I dead then?

"Uh, I don't think so." It's a feminine voice, so I know that it's Zoey. Maybe I'm not dead after all . . .

"It smells like something did." Jp adds with disgust. I think I opened my eyes, but I can't really tell because everything is still dark. Then a light appears and I can see the sky and ocean bordered by jaws and teeth which doesn't seem all that surprising because I know that it's Whamon. I have to blink a few times to adjust to the light.

I'm sitting on the ground between Kouji and Takuya's feet. At the sight of Kouji, I unconsciously scoot closer to Takuya. I don't think Kouji noticed, but Takuya did and he looks down at me sadly. He knows full well that I really don't want to be near Kouji right now.

Whamon informs us that we're heading to an Island, but I think Kouji noticed just now that I'm avoiding him. He seems kinda angry. Uh-oh.

"Dahlia, can we talk?"

_Where?_

He pulls me up gently and tugs me away from the group a bit so we can sit against the wall of Whamon's mouth. Wow, that sounds weird. Takuya sends Kouji a warning glare which he sends right back.

"Are you okay?"

"Fine." I whisper hoarsely. He frowns.

"It doesn't seem like it. And I'm well. . . I'm sorry for what I said earlier about you being weak. I just wanted you to let us handle the situation because I was afraid you'd get hurt. You seem to be doing that a lot." He points out a visible bruise on my wrist and I sigh, hugging my legs and placing my head on my knees. I think for a second before turning to Kouji.

"You don't have to baby me anymore. I promise I can take care of myself, and I'm sorry for all the trouble I've put you through up until now."

He looks confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Come on, we both know that I'm the weakest and that you only look out for me because I'm a legendary warrior too. Trust me though, you guys are better off without me."

He looks at me sad, confused, and most of all angry. Luckily, he can't really do anything to create a scene.

"First of all, you're the only one who _thinks _those things. I know for a fact that you aren't the weakest. How many Golemon did you take out earlier, like, a dozen?"

I smile lightly and signal for him to continue.

"Also, umm. . . okay, I'm only going to say this once. I need you more then you realize I do, like _really _need you, so don't ever think about leaving okay?" He's scratching his head lightly, looking away, and I think I can see pink on his cheeks, but maybe I'm just hallucinating. Either way, I blush and grin, resting my head on his shoulder like I'd done to Takuya earlier.

"Thank you. And for the record, I need you too." I whisper back. My throat is going to kill for the next few days but whatever.

I close my eyes, all my energy from before drained. More of my weight is leaned on to Kouji as I can no longer fight sleep. He chuckles slightly but puts an arm around me drawing me just a little bit closer and helping to keep me warm. I smile contently.

Maybe I'm not so worthless after all.

I feel something light and warm on my head, but only for a moment. Then it's gone, and I can't really tell what it was. It sends tingles through my body and makes my smile just a tiny bit wider. What ever it was, I liked it.

"Wake me up when we get to the island." I mumble sleepily. Those are probably my last words for the next week or so. Kouji chuckles again.

"I will. Just get some rest."

Nothing more needs to be said as I slip into unconsciousness. Silently, I thank Kouji and all my other friends for caring for me. I know that they do now, they may be the only ones who do, and I promise that one day, I'll show them just how much I care too.

Cross my heart.


	13. Chapter 12

**Sorry for the long wait on an update guys, I've just been really busy with this final stretch before school ends. As an apologize heres an extra long chapter with about 6000 words and a whole lot of fluff. Enjoy!**

**Dahlia's P.O.V.**

_~Dream~_

_I was younger again, maybe six of seven, I couldn't tell. Either way, I was holding my dad's hand with one of mine and the other held the Lollipop I was licking. Mom was holding a baby in her arms with a smile on her face. _

_"What should we name your little brother Dahlia?" Mom thought out loud. I glanced over at the baby. He had blonde hair like mine with big blue eyes. His plump pink lips parted slightly as he examined the world around him. _

_"What about Sky! His eyes are so blue just like it!" I suggested. Mom and Dad shared a look before nodding. _

_"Well then, welcome to the family Sky. Dahlia, come give your brother a welcoming kiss." _

_She lowered him down to my level and still smiling, I bent forward and lightly kissed his cheek. When I pulled away again, he was gone along with my family. I turned looking for them but they were no where to be seen. _

_"Mom! Dad! Sky!" I started screaming. The world around me disappeared, leaving me in a black void. _

_"Mom!" _

_No answer._

_"Da-" I choked and began to cough. It was violent and hurt my entire body with each cough. _

_I tried to call out to my dad again, but the sound wouldn't escape my mouth. Then, I tried calling my mom and brother, yet there were no words. _

_No. no no no. I can't lose them. Please. No._

_~Dream ends~_

_"WAKE UP!" _

I shot up from my spot in Whamon's mouth with Kouji violently shaking my shoulders. Dazed, I reached out and touched his arm to let him know I was okay. His face filled with relief.

A hand cupped my face causing me to blush as he moved is thumb across my cheek, wiping away tears I didn't know existed. When they were gone, he sat back down beside me taking a deep breathe. Everyone else was still asleep.

_'What happened'_ I looked at him confused. He sighed.

"You were having a nightmare and started crying in your sleep. I heard you and tried to wake you up. Feel any better?"

I nodded and hugged my knee's to my chest. I remembered every bit of the dream. Is that what would have happened if we hadn't been in a car crash, if my parents and brother hadn't died? Would he really have been named Sky?

Kouji scooted closer to me in what I'm guessing was a comforting gesture. We stayed that way for a while, elbows occasionally brushing against each other and me trying not to blush when they did.

"The Islands up ahead! Everybody up!" Whamon called. I scooted a bit away from Kouji while the others woke up.

There were several morning greetings and stretches as everyone awoke. Even Kouji and I stood and stretched a bit.

"Next stop, the Island!" Whamon announced.

* * *

We waved and called out our thanks to Whamon after being dropped off on the island. He dove under the water after leaving our sight.

"So, there he goes." Kouji stated as he dropped his hand.

"Well, way to point out the obvious." Takuya snorted dropping his hand as well.

"Don't be such boys!" Zoey exclaimed climbing up higher on the rocks. She grabbed my hand as well, dragging me with her in her happiness. She held her D-tector up high. The guys looked at us weirdly.

"You can't blame a girl for being happy on a beautiful day, especially a girl who just got her spirit back!"

Jp jumped in his D-tector as well.

"And let's not forget who's got a beast spirit now!"

They called out congratulations to each other while I side hugged Zoey and smiled. It was great to see her so happy again. She had been down for a while and even I was feeling more depressed then usual because of it.

I didn't want to tell anyone about my dream, at least not yet. I thought I was done with the whole 'thinking of what could have been thing.' But perhaps I wasn't.

* * *

"You know, I can't help but notice that it's summer and we're at a beach." Jp started suggestively while eying the water. Zoey waved a hand to cover her eyes.

"I noticed that!"

"Yeah, you know what that means!" Tommy smiled. I knelt down to eye level with him and nodded while grinning.

"Summer Vacation!"

"The waves!" Tommy exclaimed while pointing to the water.

"Shell hunting!" Zoey added holding a starfish.

"Lots of sunshine!" Jp pointed to the sky and spun around. This was starting to sound like a god damn infomercial, but I was too happy and excited to care.

Takuya raised a foot up onto a rock and I couldn't help but walk over and nudge him so he started to fall towards the water. He shrieked like a girl which was totally hilarious until I grabbed him by the back of the shirt and hauled him back up. As soon as I did I fell on my but laughing at him. He turned to look at me pretending to be angry but he was to excited to stay mad.

"Aren't you guys forgetting something?" Kouji huffed. "We're supposed to be on a mission. We'd be stupid to let our guard down."

I exchanged a glance with Takuya as we simultaneously nodded and rushed to either side of Kouji nudging him to

a.) annoy him

b.) tickle him which seemed to work as he started fidgeting and trying not to laugh.

"Come on, you've got to lighten up buddy!"

I caught Jp's gaze and signaled him to come over, pulling out the big guns. I stepped out of the way when he got there and began to poke Kouji as well.

"Stop being a party pooper!"

"Wait, wait don't!" Kouji pleaded. "I'm not guys I just, I just think that-"

I jogged over to Tommy and pointed to Kouji. He looked confused at first but when I instructed him with a dark looking puppy dog face, he nodded and walked over. His expression darkened.

"Yes you are, you're being pooey." He announced darkly.

"Stop it!" Kouji shouted. Suddenly, he stopped laughing and looked at Tommy with tears in his eyes from laughing. I could see Tommy trying not to laugh as he pulled off his performance. Guilt spread across Kouji's face.

Bingo.

_'Zoey' _ I mouthed. She came over and spoke up for me.

"It can't hurt to take a break, we've earned it." I nodded enthusiastically.

"They're right, we have earned it." Takuya and Jp added.

"Fine, whatever. I'm obviously out numbered here." Kouji gave in.

The group rushed over (minus Kouji of course) and high-fived me as I laughed. Then, they stepped out of the way giving Kouji a clear view of me. Takuya signaled to me with a goofy smile.

"Director, take a bow."

The four of them clapped for me as I bowed, Kouji looking the slightest bit irked but mostly amused.

"Look over there!" Bokomon pointed out. We followed his finger to find what looked like a small beach shack. We stood there in silence for a minute just absorbing the glorious beauty in front of us.

Tommy was the first to break from the spell. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

He started running off towards the small building as fast as his little legs would take him in the sand.

"Hey, wait for me buddy!" Takuya shouted and was soon racing off after him, Zoey and Jp right on their heels. Kouji still seemed reluctant, so I rolled my eyes and grabbed his hand, dragging him with me while running after the others and fighting the heat trying to reach my cheeks.

Some where along the way, our fingers became intwined and we soon caught up to the others who were peaking inside from the door trying to see if it was safe to go in. We stopped running as we joined them, totally oblivious to the fact we were still holding hands.

"Well, what's summer without a beach house?" Zoey shrugged, deeming it safe to enter.

"This is a little to convenient." Kouji warned.

"I don't know about that, but it sure does look comfortable." Tommy muttered while staring longingly at the shelter.

Four birds popped out of no where and landed in front of us wearing aprons and smiles.

"Welcome!" They chorused.

Bokomon sighed. "Oh goodie it's the Toucanmon. Weird looking creatures but very timid. Their attack is crazy crest. Sounds rather silly, doesn't it."

"Honored guests, we welcome you to toucan paradise." The first bowed.

"Thank you mister Toucanmon, we're honored you're honored." Tommy thanked them.

"Yeah, we're honored, but we're also broke." Kouji pointed out. I frowned in annoyance and sadness. If this place was even remotely like the human world, we wouldn't be doing anything without a price, which was usually MONEY.

"Oh please. What's a few digi-shackles among friends. And it just so happens that today, everything is on the house." The second Toucanmon said. Then he started to panic. "By which I mean free, not served on the roof." He resumed his bowing position.

Bokomon stepped back in disgust. "We know what it means."

They began to frantically apologize as if we were going to kill them or something. . . I actually had thoughts of digivolving just to shut them up. That is, until they offered us anything we wanted.

Food was placed on a table in front of us, and it actually looked really _really _good. Like, mouthwatering good.

Each of us rushed over to the table and took a seat. Kouji and I started to separate to go to different chairs but were then pulled back. In that moment, I wanted to die. We were _still _holding hands and neither of us had let go when we separated, causing us to slam back together so he was practically hugging me.

"S-sorry." Kouji apologized quickly as he let go. I waved it off also trying to hide my red face.

_'Don't worry about it._

My face was still tinted pink as I began to eat the food. I ignored whatever the others were saying and just ate because I don't have to worry about all the dialog stuff.

( As the author of this story, that is extremely true guys)

It tasted A.M.A.Z.I.N.G!

"Oh man! I am so enjoying these over cooked noodles with rubbery egg." Takuya spoke between bites.

The others began to talk about how much the food reminded them of home.

Home. . . I didn't get this kind of food at home. In fact, I _made _the food at home, and I'm pretty sure that's one of the only reasons my Aunt and Uncle kept me around. Because I could cook.

Vaguely, I could remember my moms cooking. She usually undercooked the food a bit, but that was alright by me. It was just her style, and that's what made it so special when I ate it.

I gulped, suddenly not as hungry as I was. Quietly, I stood up from my chair and got up, pushing it in. Nobody seemed to notice the fact I was leaving. Kouji's eyebrow twitching stopped when he finally saw me walking away.

"Hey Dahlia, what''s wrong?" His voice sounded confused and silently. . .hurt?

I waved a hand and placed another on my stomach with a fake smile.

_'Nothing. I'm just full. Think I'll take a walk.' _

Without waiting, I moved out to the beach to sit on the sand. It was so peaceful out here. The wind blew my pink hair a bit the second I stepped outside. I made my way over to a patch of the beach where I had a bit of distance from myself and the others but so Kouji could still see me from the window. I knew he'd be looking.

Like a trust fall, I fell back into the warm sand with a giggle, relishing in the feeling of the suns warm rays on my skin. I can't remember how many nights here were spent freezing and wishing for weather like this. It was good to cherish it while I had the chance.

Everything in the digital world was very different from the real world. Surprisingly though, I felt more like Dahlia here then I did anywhere else.

There was a sharp pang in my heart. As far as I knew, being here wasn't a permanent thing. We _would _be going home one day, at least, that's what everyone believed.

So, if we did go back, what would happen to me? Would I go back to being bullied at school, forced to do all the work at home and have no friends? Once we got back to the real world, would I ever see these guys again?

The thought of not seeing them hurt, but especially Kouji. I blushed at the thought of this, but it was true. I had grown attached to all of them, him especially, and I couldn't help but believe that we would be separated in the real world. As far as I knew, we could live on opposite sides of Japan!

"Dahlia!" a voice called out. I turned to see Zoey rushing towards me, so I plastered a grin on my face and sat up, tilting my head a bit.

_'what's up?'_

"The Toucanmon are lending us bathing suites! Come on, let's go change. It'll be fun!"

Without waiting for a reply, she grabbed my hand and began to drag me back towards the hut. I didn't fight though, because their was really no use in trying. Zoey was a determined girl and a great friend.

The boys ran past us ignoring our presence as they dove into the water. Zoey rolled her eyes.

"_boys." _

I giggled and nodded in agreement. Soon, we arrived back inside where there were racks and racks of bathing suites. I tapped Zoey and jabbed my thumb to the right.

_'I'm going to look over there.'_

It didn't take long for me to pick out a bathing suite that was in my size and looked good. The top was a green bikini with a pink flower on it. The bottoms were short light pink swimming trunks. Basically underwear, but with just enough fabric to be called shorts.

Luckily, I also found a green ribbon. Taking all my stuff and grabbing a basket as a sign advised, I jogged into the changing room and changed quickly.

The idea of leaving my D-terminal in the open was unsettling, so I ended up shoving it in my sock and then putting that in the bottom of the basket. I placed the basket on a high shelf that required me to go on my tip toes. Set to go, I waved to Zoey as I ran outside into the water. She had tried on countless swim suits already but still hadn't chosen one.

Good thing there are no malls in the digital world.

"Hey Dahlia, over here!" Tommy waved me over. I gave him a thumbs up as I waded into the water. It was a bit cold at first, but refreshing none the less.

Arms wrapped around my waist causing me to squeak in surprise. I very childish voice rang in my ear.

"Gotcha buddy!"

Had I been able to speak, I would have yelled at Takuya through my laughter.

"Close your mouth." He warned. There was no time to ask why before my body was flung into the air like a rag doll and landing with a splash into the water.

For a moment, I was blind, but I soon found my way back to the surface. I whipped around spotting Takuya standing next to Kouji doubled over in laughter.

With the push of my arms, I sent water flying through the air at them. Takuya yelped and pushed Kouji in front of him before diving back under water.

I couldn't stop myself from laughing again at the surprised look on Kouji's face when I splashed him. I thought he would be irritated, but a smirk soon played on his lips as he took a step towards me.

On Instinct, I stepped back.

"You shouldn't have done that Dahlia."

He lunged at me, pushing as both under the water. My eyes and mouth snapped shut but that didn't stop the grin creeping up on my face. We popped back up about a foot away from each other.

I pushed more water towards him but he moved out of the way and splashed me instead. I gasped at him in mock horror.

_'how could you?' _

"Easy. Like this." Another wave was fired at me and I dove under water to dodge. I popped up again and sent a huge round of splashes as Kouji and he couldn't do anything but close his eyes and take it.

With the distraction set, I dove under again and moved forward. The water was so clear that I could open my eyes and find the world only slightly blurry with a small sting to pay.

I could see Kouji looking around for me and realized all to late I was under water. My tiny hands wrapped around his ankle and I yanked it, pulling him under as well.

The look on his face, priceless!

I broke through the surface again and giggled along with Takuya and Jp's laughter. Kouji popped up next to me with a slight frown on his face, but amusement still danced through his cobalt eyes.

"I wouldn't laugh if I were you guys, you're next."

Not a moment later, I piercing scream could be heard through the air. A girls voice, and the only other girl here was-

"Zoey!"

Everyone stopped what they were doing and got up, running out of the water. I was moving right along with Jp and Takuya at the front. Takuya seemed to have a look of distress and fear in his eyes, more so then the rest of us as we rushed to Zoey's aid.

He got to the door first and began to fling it open. I tried to stop him in case she was. . . you know. . . it is the changing room, but he'd already flung it open with Jp right on his heels.

"Zoey, what's wrong?!"

"Are you okay?!"

She let out another scream holding a top out in front of which happened to be the only thing covering her at the moment besides her underwear.

I tried to warn them.

Kouji and Tommy stood next to me as she screamed at them to get out and the whole building began to shake. Kouji gave me a questioning look.

I pretended to throw a baseball and then made an out signal.

_'She's throwing stuff at them to get them out.'_

He face palmed. "Those idiots."

They were thrown out a second later with a loud THUD on the ground.

Again, I tried to warn them. . .

* * *

"I am so sorry." Zoey apologized once she was fully clothed again. The guys were sitting on the ground rubbing bumps on their heads in an attempt to make the pain go away.

"So, what happened? Why did you scream before?" Kouji asked with minor annoyance. I wondered if he was mad that he had to get out of the water.

Another thought popped in my head. His arms around me laughing as we were pulled into the water by gravity. . .

I shook my head blushing and tried to focus on what Zoey was saying. She'd placed her hands on her hips with an angry expression.

"Because someones a peeping Tom!"

"You're kidding!" Takuya scoffed. Jp glared and got into what he thought was a heroic position.

"Let me at the creep, how dare he!"

Kouji, Tommy and I glared at him. I crossed my arms and huffed. Even Takuya was glaring at him. He was the most likely suspect after all, and I hadn't seen him in the water during our splash fight, but that might have just been me.

Jp looked at us confused. "What are you all lookin' at me for, huh?"

"You must admit, it looks suspicious. After all, you are the most likely culprit." Bokomon answered. Neemon the sidekick nodded in agreement.

Jp gritted his teeth and clenched his fists, obviously angry at the accusation. Takuya placed an angry hand on his shoulder.

"He makes a good point Jp. Why don't you just admit it?"

Oh yeah, their both pissed.

"Because I just didn't do it that's why!"

"Come on guys, it couldn't have been Jp, he was swimming with us the whole time, remember?" Tommy vouched.

Kouji and I exchanged a glance.

_'He was?'_ I guess neither of us noticed.

I walked over to Zoey and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder to help her relax. She was obviously still very upset and I could see it in her eyes when she looked down at me.

_'Don't worry, it'll be okay and we can beat the crap out of whoever it was later.' _

She smiled slightly at me.

"We all have the same alibi." Kouji stated. Ah, so we were going by the facts now.

"So then by the process of elimination. . . It was no one?" Bokomon questioned.

Both Takuya and Jp shot up defensively.

"Are you calling Zoey a liar!"

"Now of course not Jp, it's obvious were not alone here."

Kouji rolled his eyes. "Of course we're not alone here einstein, did you forget the Toucanmon?"

* * *

We retraced our steps back to the beach shack, but it was empty.

Tommy looked around. "Where'd they all go?" From the looks of this place, it was like nobody was ever here.

"Now this is suspicious."

Kouji's eyes suddenly widened and he grabbed my wrist, turning around to run off back towards the changing rooms.

"Oh no!"

I squeezed his wrist for a second.

_'What it is?_'

"Our D-tectors!"

* * *

Zoey was with the guys in the boys changing room while I ran around the girls room looking for my own D-tector. The basket I had put it in was knocked on the floor and it was no longer in my sock.

I had to come to the unfortunate conclusion that it was gone.

"Dahlia, did you find yours?" Takuya called. I could hear their footsteps coming into the room.

My eyes shifted over to my cloths and widened.

In plain sight were my underwear and bra on the floor. Theres was no way I could get over there in time to put them away before the guys came in.

So, I did the only reasonable thing I could do at the moment.

I dove and landed on top of them, lying belly first on the floor with my cloths underneath me.

"Uh, Dahlia, something wrong?" Tommy asked finding me practically lying face first on the floor. I scratched the back of my head in an awkward gesture.

_'Uh, no?'_

"Oh. So did you find your D-tector?"

My gaze dropped as I shook my head.

_'It's gone._'

Kouji's fists were clenched tightly by his side, obviously angry that we lost our D-tectors to the Toucanmon.

"Alright, well, get up so we can go look for them." Takuya stated with determination. I swallowed and sent Zoey a desperate look.

Luckily, she understood what I was saying and turned, pushing the boys out of the room.

"Why don't you guys go change and Dahlia can change here, and then we'll meet out front in a few minutes."

"But Zoey-"

The door closed, thank god. I pushed myself off the ground, dusted myself off, and grabbed my cloths to change.

That was close.

* * *

I was waiting out front for the guys when Zoey came out blushing a deep red with her eyes wide open. I looked over.

_'something happen?'_

"Uh, n-n-nothing r-really!"

It dawned on me. Those idiots began to change in front of her, didn't they?! I placed a sympathetic hand on her shoulder.

_'I am so sorry.'_

"R-right. Anyway, I guess I'm the only one who still had their D-tector, huh?"

_'Yeah, but not for long. Kind of ironic though._'

"Agreed."

Finally, the guys came out of the changing room, Takuya and Jp also beat red. So they were the ones who'd started changing in front of her. I walked over to them, glared, and slapped the back of their heads.

"Oww! What was that for!" Takuya complained.

Tommy and Kouji snickered.

I pointed to Zoey who still couldn't even look at them. Their faces became red again.

"O-oh. . . A-anyway, l-let's just g-g-go find the T-toucanmon."

* * *

It wasn't that hard to find them, especially when they began to _sing about Ranamon._

So, not only did we know they had the D-tectors since they were throwing them around, we also knew who they were working for.

"HEY, GIVE THOSE BACK YOU THIEVES!"

They turned to us and swallowed.

"Uh Oh."

"AND JUST WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY, RANAMON THE RAVISHING?" I put an arm out in front of Takuya to calm him down, because he was seriously about to explode.

"Give our D-tectors back to us right now." Kouji stated, though it was definitely more of a threat, especially while he was holding up a fist.

"No way, no how. These little babies are our tickets for a date with Ranamon." One refused.

"Take it from me, you guys are delusional, now give 'em back!" Jp exclaimed.

"You can't make us, now scram!"

Oh, I could make them Alright. Fast as lighting, I rushed towards the one who had my D-tector and punched it hard in the face. It fell back releasing my D-tector which I promptly shoved in to my pocket in triumph. Behind me, the others were getting ready to do the same thing.

The other Toucanmon learned quickly, as they were already up and running away. We chased them in a hot pursuit, me just about ready to digivolve.

**"Execute." **

I scanned the Data that had formed around my hand.

**"Spirit evolution!"**

My body glowed white as I went through the familiar transformation. My hair faded from pink to green with thorns, petals sprouted from my hands, neck, feet, head and back, quickly forming cloths and wings.

**"Lillymon!"**

I flew past the others quickly gaining ground on the Toucanmon. No way were they leaving on my watch.

Water suddenly shot out from the ocean. Everyone froze on the spot. Soon, Ranamon emerged waving at us like a freaking pop star.

"Hi y'all."

No time to waste. "Flower Cannon!"

A green orb of energy was sent flying at her. She smirked and shot one of the water pillars at it which swallowed it completely and dragged it along with the current back at me. I tried to move out of the way, but I wasn't quick enough and got slammed by both the water and my own attack. It sent my flying into the cliff behind me.

I detransformed, falling towards the ground in my human state.

"Dahlia!" Kouji screamed while running towards me. He dove, catching me just before I hit the ground.

"You alright?"

His face was extremely close to mine, me in his arms and both of us on the ground staring at each other. I nodded and sat up.

_'Yeah.' _

Then, I did something extremely bold, even though it hurt since I was just injured really badly.

I kissed his cheek.

_'Thanks'_

He didn't look at me as he helped me off the ground. I wondered if he was mad at me, but stopped after he thanked me with a small blush on his face.

I blushed too, completely forgetting about Ranamon, which was a bad choice.

A huge amount of wind mixed with water filled the area almost knocking us off our feet and sending sand everywhere. Kouji pulled me to his chest and used his jacket to block the sand from hitting our faces.

**"Execute, spirit evolution!" **

There was only one person here who could spirit evolving at a time like this.

"**Kazemon!"**

After exchanging a few taunts, Kazemon charged forward to attack. Ranamon easily summoned a new pillar of water.

Kouji helped me walk back over to the other guys who shot me looks of concern.

I sent them an apologetic look.

_'Sorry, I should be over their helping Zoey fight.'_

Kouji's grip on my waist tightened. "Don't apologize, it isn't your fault."

I blushed and nodded.

_'Okay.'_

We turned our attention back towards Zoey. She was being surrounded by a bunch of water pillars when they all suddenly dropped back into the Ocean.

Ranamon yelled something at Kazemon before diving into the water.

We waited for a minute but nothing happen. Takuya huffed and glared at the water in confusion.

"Did she just give up?"

No sooner had he said it, the world was lit up by a bright light that forced us to cover our eyes so we wouldn't be blinded.

**"Beast spirit evolution!" **

I knew that voice, and that was not a good sign.

Ranamon just found her beast spirit.

"It's all over now Honey! To bad, I was actually starting to enjoy our little spat."

"What's happening?" Kouji called nervously. Again, I was pulled just a bit closer to him in a more protective way.

"Ready or not, here I am!"

A huge wave bigger then any splash I could make shot out of the water with a figure inside. When it dropped, I covered my mouth in disgust.

"In all of my radiant beauty! Aren't you impressed."

My hand slid over to cover Kouji's eyes. That has got to be one of the ugliest things I'd ever seen, and he really didn't need to be scared to life like the rest of us already were.

The top of the digimon was supposed to be the figure of a women with gills covering her purple skin and purple hair shooting out in all direction. A thick gold necklace and gold bracelets covered her neck and wrists. On the top of her head she wore a hat that looked like a _giant squid head. _

The bottom of her body was that of a squids and she actually had slimy long tentacles.

Now, I know that my digimon spirit isn't nearly as beautiful as Zoey's or even Ranamon's, but It was definitely more beautiful then _that._

Kouji pulled my hand off his face to get a look at her only to put it back on a second later. He did spread my fingers a bit though see he could at least see what was going on in the battle.

"I can see by your faces that you still need convincing. Maybe you just need a closer look at sweet Calmaramon."

_'Oh god. Anything but that.'_

She used her tentacles to walk or drag herself out of the water and over to us so we could get a closer look at her, knocking over many palm trees in the process.

Takuya tried to talk, but could hardly form words.

"That is one ugly uh-" What should he call her?

"and she's not very nice either." Tommy added.

"And she smells awful, did you notice that?" Jp was trying not to breathe in as he said this.

I dropped my hand to my side leaving Kouji's sight exposed to her because she was even more disgusting up close if that's even possible. I mean, you could _see _the slime covering her body.

"Who do you think you are!" She screeched. "You can't insult Calmaramon and get away with it!"

We tried to move, but sharp pains shot up my back with each step I took. Kouji could see this, so he stopped only for a moment to scoop me up in his arms bridal style and keep running.

Even if I like being held by him, why did I always have to get hurt!

W-wait. . . I _like _being held by him?

_Yes, you do. A lot._ A voice spoke in my head.

I slapped myself mentally. This was not the time to be thinking about that. You know, while we were running for our lives!

Kazemon tried to protect us but she was slammed into the ground by Calmaramon and couldn't get back up.

"I'm so sorry sugar-pie, your not enjoying our little dance? Well to bad! Maybe I should turn up the music!"

"Zoey, look out!"

Calmaramon launched herself high into the air, getting ready for an attacked. Kouji placed me back on the ground next to him but still kept an arm around my waist. It seemed so natural now that I hardly noticed.

"Titanic tempest!"

Calmaramon's body began to spin fast like a cork screw as she aimed to head down towards Kazemon. The thing was, she didn't. Her body was spinning like a top and sent flying a way from us across the ocean. We watched her with our mouths hanging open in shock.

She couldn't control her beast spirit yet.

Takuya stepped forward to get a better view of her flying away. With a sparkle in the distance, she was gone.

"Uh, what just happened here?"

Bokomon stepped forward as well. "I'm guessing that Ranamon isn't any better at controlling her beast spirit then you lot."

"Then we're okay!" Jp grinned. Zoey walked over to join us now back in her human form.

"Guys, what happened to the Toucanmon?"

Sure enough, the Toucanmon were gone leaving only footprints in the sand. Kouji let go of me and rushed over to inspect the tracks.

"Oh no, their gone!" Tommy wailed.

"Rats! I forgot all about them!"

"Those feathered fanboys still have our D-tectors!"

"The way they waddle they couldn't have gotten to far."

"Well then, let's go get them!"

We rushed forward in agreement, running wherever the footsteps took us.

Beside me, I took a side glance at Kouji and then looked away with a blush.

I learned a few very important things today.

1.) Don't trust any digimon that looks like a bird offering you food unless they have something to gain or their cute, the food is either gross or their plotting against you

2.) Takuya might have a crush on Zoey

3.) Ranamon had a disgusting beast spirit that she can't control

4.) Just because they are minor villains, you can't ignore them. They might walk away with something very important like your friends D-tectors.

5.) I am in a one sided love with Kouji.


End file.
